Child Of All
by Venquine1990
Summary: Born of Zeus and Hera, Harry Potter is actually Herodus and instead of making friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Herodus will be focusing on his actual destiny; learning under the Olympian Gods and gaining three of their gifts as they recognize him as their own. Yet will it be enough? And what about Hogwarts? Is it ready for such incredible power? Warning: AD Bashing!
1. The Revealing

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, as you know the Poll in regards for these stories is now down and I decided to come to a conclusion. These four stories that you see here WILL become part of my regular schedule. I know I said in Rituals that they won't, but they will. However, once they are done, there is going to be a slight change to my schedule.  
**_ _ **For now, I will be writing the four stories that were highest on the poll, yet once those are done, I will start putting effort in the challenges I love the most. I know I asked for your opinion, but to be honest, there are just a few previews that I felt more achieved with when I finished them than others and I want to focus on those.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Child of All  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Revealing**_

 _ **Zeus' POV**_

I should have never named my child Herodus, it is much too similar to Hercules, the child of mine that had to go through all those trials before he found peace by taking down both the Emperor of Rome and the King of Thrace. I just realized this error too late, only after my son had actually been stolen from his crib here on Olympus.  
This had been something that I had never been able to believe even possible, yet it had happened and I had send out all of my fellow Gods and Goddesses, giving them only one order; to find and return me my son. Yet two of the Gods had refused this, Apollo and Hecate and their reason behind this refusal had shocked me greatly.  
Herodus was not to be just my son, he was to be a Child of all Gods, claimed by them and having been given one of their abilities each on the day he was born. He was also meant to remind the magicals of the English Isles where their gift actually came from and to peg down their actual growing arrogance back to acceptable levels.

To know that my son is actually now on the British Isles, so far away from his American home, is a thought that hurts and haunts me, but not as much as the news that had followed after I had heard of this prophesy; the news that some strange, powerful magical mortal had actually managed to turn my son mortal as well.  
Even Hecate and Apollo had been shocked at hearing this, yet a year after his kidnap had Hecate discovered how this was possible. The kidnapper; a man named Albus Dumbledore; had stopped at the border to Camp Halfblood after he had kidnapped my son and had levitated my child through the barrier a couple of times.  
How this had made my son mortal I still don't understand, but according to Hecate was my son now a true Demigod instead of an Immortal God as he had been born and was he not to get his Immortality back until all of my brothers, sisters and cousins had claimed him as their own and trained him in their gifted abilities.

I had not been pleased with hearing this, yet this news receiving had been ten years ago and right now I am just waiting for the train of Hogwarts to finally arrive at the castle and for my son to – as the Magicals at this school call it – be Sorted into one of the four Houses through which this strange school apparently operates.  
The reason I am here is not just to claim my son as my own again, but also to prove to the Headmaster – the same Albus Dumbledore – that you can't steal from a God and not expect to be punished. I already have a little bit of my own powers ready to punish him and the way the punishment works is definitely fun to my beliefs.  
Dumbledore not just stole my son from me and turned him mortal, he also gave the child to a pair of people who, after taking in my son, had been targeted and murdered by some magical maniac named Voldemort, the two of them actually sacrificing themselves to save my son while they were fully aware that he wasn't even theirs.  
James and Lily Potter had been granted instant access to Elysium after the Judges had discovered this and I know that Hades is anxious to claim Herodus – or Harry as the magicals call him – as it will allow the little Demigod entrance to his Domain and give him the chance to reunite with these amazing people.

I then hear the grinding of wheels coming closer and can almost sense how the magical smoke of the train is polluting and disappearing into the air as it comes closer and closer to Hogwarts and when I feel the smoke rising up from the same location for some time, do I know that the train has reached its Hogsmeade station at last.  
At feeling this do I sit up a little straighter, being hidden by the magic of the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts and while hiding myself in the wooden framework that the ceiling is actually made off, do I wait patiently as first all the second to seventh years and then, ten minutes after this, the First years enter the Great Hall.  
Setting myself up to jump down and claim my child, do I easily take him out of the rest of the group, the glamour old Dumbles put on him making him stand out like a flashlight with his mop of wild Potter hair and his weak looking frame, proving once again that what Hera told me about his Mundane Upraising is true.

Both of us had been beyond furious and had caused for quite some commotion in the Mortal realm due to our anger in the year we discovered that Herodus was being abused by his Mundane caregivers, caregivers that, also, knew he was not related to them, yet took him in only to bully and pester him for years on end.  
This they had done for two reasons, one we had quickly stopped from happening after finding out. The first was because both adults hated the magical realm of their world with a passion, including all of its inhabitants regardless of their age. The other was because they were paid to hurt our child, payment we quickly turned to our advantage.  
Athena had been the one to make this idea and while I had not wanted to keep allowing for the money to be transferred from my son's adoptive family vaults, had her plan convinced me as the coins, upon the right signal, would become cursed, making it so that the Dursleys could only speak of their crimes and feel my son's pain all the time.  
By now all of my Divine family is waiting for this punishment to take place, Demeter, Hera, Hades and Ares the most as all of them feel purely disgusted with how the Mundane Mortals are treating their Divine child, yet I agree with Athena that the best time to activate the curse is after we have taken Herodus away from England.

This is exactly the reason why I am here and while it pains and aggravates me, do I wait patiently for Herodus to be placed, feeling silently proud when he goes into the House of the Brave, after which I wait for him to eat his fill and – with anger in my heart – wait for the old geezer to finish his little Start of the Year Speech.  
Then, when the man speaks of some kind of danger in the school, do I smirk as I see my chance and when the man speaks of the Third Floor Corridor and the painful death, do I say: "Death to mortals, perhaps." Making the man halt in his speech and making everyone look up as I hop down from the banister I sat on.  
Landing softly due to my control over the air that blows ever so softly around the Great Hall, do I walk from one end of the tables to the other with grace, my face a mask of glaring calmness while the glare in my eyes electrifies and terrifies all those who gaze at me, even going so far as to make the man before me whiten.  
This makes me work hard not to smirk in victory as I continue my spiel and say: "But then again, what could ever attempt to kill an immortal being – but the magic to make such a being mortal, am I right Albus Dumbledore?" And by focusing on how cold my clouds feel during winter do I hiss the name with a freezing power of anger.

The man shudders at hearing his name be spoken like that and I hiss: "Did you truly believe you could get away from us? That – at any point in time, any point at all – we would not try and avenge our fallen child? That we would not try to take back that which you took from us? Did you truly believe yourself above such chances?"  
And while my questions are heard all over the Great Hall, does the man whiten more and more as he must be realizing that the questions are only rhetorical, something the woman beside him does not as she turns from me to the elder man beside her and then back as she asks: "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"  
And before any of the other teachers can speak their minds or try to defend the man before me, do I raise my hand at the next witch, one that is quite plumb and who I know is Head of Hufflepuff and I say: "You know darn well what I mean, don't you Dumbledore? Just like I know exactly where my missing child is right now."

And while the man has never been whiter than he is now, do I ignore him and the other confused looking faculty and do I instead turn to Gryffindor table, my eyes searching and finding my son before I raise my hand and allow for a large sign, a white and gold thunderbolt, to be raised and shown for all to see – above Herodus' head.  
The boy is the first to look at the sign, his eyes widening while many of the students – who I know are Muggleborn and have been raised with History lessons about this sign – gasp and after looking at the sign, does my son look back at me and I smile at him with love as I speak loud enough for all to hear as I say: "Welcome home, my Herodus."

And as the boy looks at me, do I let all of my anger float away and do I warm my form with the heat of the sun, my smile bright as the sun on a hot summer day and I stretch my arms wide, silently inviting the boy to come to me and letting him know without words that I have missed him and that I want him as part of my life.  
Yet turning my back on the man seems to have been a mistake as he stands up and snarls: "Liars such as yourself are not welcome at Hogwarts and neither will I stand for it that you try and take –." But I had already expected the man to try and hide his faults behind an act of heroism and so I know what will happen next.

And indeed, does the man get interrupted by a gasp that goes around the entire hall as the ground just a little bit behind me cracks open as if struck by an earthquake on a lay line and from the crack two spirits float up, one of them male and with messy black hair and the other a female and with long and bright red hair.  
Everyone gasps upon seeing these two and then the female snarls: "Don't you dare accuse others of taking what isn't their right to take, Albus Dumbledore." And the man growls: "Especially with how you took our rights to live our lives our way the minute you believed that my first crush could work in favor of your plans."  
And everyone looks shocked at this before the two both look horribly pained and the female whispers: "Sirius – my dearest love. Please, keep strong. I know you can keep strong. Please, keep up your fight. Don't give up, my love, please never give up." And the faces of faculty whiten at hearing this before the man mutters:  
"Remus, why? Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you accept my desires over our rightful destiny? Why did you think you couldn't make me happy? Why do you hate yourself so that you didn't even give yourself a chance for true happiness?" And this time a select few of the teachers whiten even more as they hear the words.

The two then look up and glare as the man says: "That's right. We were meant for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily and I were both meant to have a child on Christmas night of 1980. Instead, you forced us to ignore our destinies for your own beliefs and that alone, that ego, led us to the doors to Hades, you sick, twisted bastard.  
If you had just kept to your role as Headmaster instead of treating our lives like pieces on a chess board –." But then Dumbledore shouts: "Then Voldemort would still be rampaging this land!" Only for my son to appear besides me on his flaming motorcycle and with his dark black sunglasses and snort: "Wrong."  
Everyone looks at the man shocked and the God of War tilts his sunglasses down his nose, striking the Headmaster with a furious, burning gaze as he says: "You had a chance to end that no good brat early and that was in 1972, or did you perhaps forget the _Great Battle of Diagon Alley_? That was your chance, old man, and you blew it."  
The man looks shocked and then Ares growls and says: "When a war doesn't end when it is meant, its course is out of my reach and its results are no longer my duty to control. Instead, as stated by the One True Lord – the Creator – all that happens to a war that ends up out of my control – are the fault of the one who fails to end it."

"And that means you, Dumb. That means that you are responsible for it all; the deaths that happened between 1972 and 1981, the destruction that England suffered under, the beliefs and faith of the British wizards taking a turn for the worst, the –.""The end of the war! That was my work! I made sure that happened!"  
The man suddenly shouts, but then the woman asks: "Didn't you hear what was just said? You were too late. That means that your manipulations into our deaths –.""Which were for the Greater Good." Albus growls, yet then a powerful voice resonates: " _I_ will be the judge of that." Which is exactly what I expected to happen.  
I look up and see the star-filled sky shown in the Enchanted Ceiling moving all over, the stars moving to one point in the center of the room before they seem to drop out of the sky like a large drop of water and when the stars reach the ground, do they splash before suddenly turning into a gorgeous dark blueish black dress.  
And the woman wearing the dress is as mysterious and gorgeous as the dress itself, her whole form seeming to be dependent on the changing of fate itself and we all gaze upon Lady Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Crossroads and the Mother of the first wizard to have ever walked upon the land that we are all now standing on.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, Ares, Zeus and Hecate are all at the Great Hall and so are James and Lily – but what in Hades' name is this? Remus is meant for James and Lily was supposed to have married Sirius? What about their bond? What about their unborn children that were supposed to be born on Christmas? And what about Harry – and Snape, I guess.  
**_ _ **Well, all of that will come to be known as this story progresses as I do have a few plans for this story – one of them being that Harry gets to ignore the events of PS, CoS and PoA in return for being trained in the gifts of the Gods give him upon recognizing him as their own and another being Dumbledore leaving Hogwarts.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Sorry for posting a day late. New Story wasn't working. **_


	2. The Lady Of Magic

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I have to admit something that really amuses me. I checked my story stats and three of my Top 5 Most Read stories are actually my HP-PJ crossovers, which I find hilarious as one of them got completed some time ago and because there hasn't been any official PJ (not HoO) canon material in four years' time.  
**_ _ **The idea that a category that, in regards to the canon is bookwise completed and movie was completely dead is some of my most visited work is seriously hilarious and part of me wonders how much longer A Divine Hogwarts is going to be up there, considering the fact that it got Completed back at the end of last year.  
**_ _ **Anyway, as you probably noticed a new version of the old poll has been put up on my account and it has all of the remaining Previews relisted in them. Please try and add new votes now, so that I know what stories will be replacing these four once they get completed as that is the idea; to constantly replace 4 stories with 4 new ones.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Lady Of Magic**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

My whole life I knew I was different and that's not just because my – ahem – relatives loved reminding me of it on a daily basis. It was also because beasts that weren't supposed to exist and that others always told me looked like either regular humans or some kind of either domestic or wild animal always attacked me.  
And the craziest of it all was that I was always, somehow, able to know exactly how to dodge their attacks, avoid their weapons and strike them in such a way they would strangely enough turn into golden dust before I would get reprimanded by either my relatives or the bystanders – or usually both – for attacking the innocent.  
And the fact that I never started the attack and that I always moved in a self-defensive manner was always ignored as the reprimanding was always followed with a punishment, yet over the years I somehow grew resistant to them, to the point that my uncle became too scared of me and my healing skills to continue his punishments.

Yet when the letters came, Uncle Vernon believed he had found a way to punish me without getting freaked out by my high level of endurance and healing ability and so it had come down to Hagrid trying to find us on a rock in the middle of the ocean, only to find out I had been left at shore as I had refused to get near the sea.  
Yeah, even though it was the first time I had ever seen the ocean, I had hated and feared it upon sight and I had used my full-scale self-defense techniques to keep Uncle Vernon from forcing me into a boat that shouldn't have even been able to hold his weight without breaking, let alone the combined weight of himself and Dudley.  
Hagrid had approached me and had actually carried me away as I had, for some reason, been transfixed with the swirling ocean in a sense of utter fear that had rendered my body completely paralyzed and I hadn't been aware of my surroundings until Hagrid had traveled so far even the sound of the sea had been muted down.

Yet the Half-giant hadn't cared for my strange fear for the water, though he had been feeling quite uncomfortable when the same happened at Gringotts, me feeling my whole body going into a frigid state of fear once I laid eyes on a cart that looked rickety and a set of tracks that were clearly going into underground tunnels.  
Yet the Goblin in question had only looked at me for a few seconds before he had seen something that had made him say: "So that's how it is." And with that he had assured me he would return with the right amount of Galleons for me to buy my supplies as well as a small bit of pocket change for the year I would have ahead.  
And the final challenge had taken place at the Hogwarts Express itself as the compartments had made me feel cramped and I had actually searched out an older wizard with the request to just vanish the outside window, yet the only thing Prefect Percy Weasley had been willing to do was allow me into a large private carriage.  
And now that I am here at Hogwarts, having just recovered from standing way too close with way too many people – including some red head that seems to glare at me as if I betrayed him to his mortal enemy or something – do I finally understand why the ocean, the underground and cramped spaces scare me so much.

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are known to be extremely territorial and have a massive feud with each other. No wonder those areas scared me senseless; they made me feel as if I was intruding on enemy terrain or something. This all makes so much sense. Wait, is that kid a son of Poseidon or Hades or something with his glare?"  
Goes through my mind as I see my actual father reach out to me, his eyes beseeching me to come to him and the fact that he wants me even after all these years and after how all those monsters and how those blasted Muggles treated me, he still accepts me for who I am really makes me just want to get up and dash over.  
Yet then Dumbledore stands up and actually claims father to be a liar, yet just by looking at the man can I see his desperation to hang onto something wrongful and this makes me want to stand up and prove him wrong, yet instead it seems as if the man's desperate attempts were something a certain someone already predicted.

And with that do I feel a new wave of fear crash over me as the ground behind dad cracks open with a deadly power that I instantly know belongs to my banished uncle and yet the fear is forced away by a wave of shock that courses through me as I see my adopted mother and father in spirit form rise out of the crack, their forms transparent.  
The two speak and the fact that they were manipulated into losing the ones chosen for them by the Lady of the Doves makes me cringe as I know from my history lessons that Lady Aphrodite is a vengeful being and I can already imagine what the Goddess/Titan could have planned for someone who messed with her domain.  
And then news that I know no one ever expected hits the Great Hall like a wrecking ball as the God of War himself reveals that Dumbledore could and should have taken Voldemort out nine years before it actually happened and the fact that the man hides this fact behind his belief that killing the Potters was right utterly disgusts me.

Feeling the power I have often gathered within me, mostly to charge up my endurance, speed and healing ability when fighting a monster or suffering my uncle's punishment, power up from deep within my being, do I want to focus on the clouds above us and see if I can strike the horrid man down, when my work is done for me.  
A voice so powerful in its mysterious nature overwhelms all of my senses as it rings through the hall, clears the skies of clouds and then gather the stars together before they all drop down and reveal the most gorgeous female being I have ever been honored to lay my eyes on and the woman glares at Albus Dumbledore as she stands.  
Already I can tell that, as strong as my father is, he is no match for this incredible being and that she makes Dumbledore look like a running joke when it comes to the magical powers aspect and I share a quick glance with dad before getting off my seat and bowing down on one knee before the deity, speaking reverently:

"Oh Goddess Hecate, Mother of Magic and Lady of Crossroads. I may be a God having turned mortal, but I still wish to utter my sincere gratitude for you to have blessed me with your great Divine power, if only to ensure my survival after the horrific act of my kidnap and descending into the life of a mortal. Please accept my vow of fealty."

Everyone looks at me shocked, yet then I feel the incredible power coming closer and to my shock does Lady Hecate actually lie a hand on my shoulder as she says: "You need not bow to me, Prince of Olympus, for it was I and Apollo who foresaw the events of your kidnap as well as your role here on these magical grounds.  
You are yet to undergo your true trials and you will undergo many challenges in the years to come. Now stand, Herodus, and prove these mortals that you are of the royal blood and that you accept the fate laid before you before I even knew of your arrival to this plane." And with honor and reverence do I get back on my feet.  
"And as for the Greater Good, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, you have grown to completely misunderstand the concept of that statement; you have twisted its beliefs to your own and have lost sight of why you should use that statement for your actions." The woman then says turning back to Dumbledore before she goes on:

"You are correct that the statement is a good motivator to bring out eventual, potential benefits for the larger masses with the possibility that a small section of them would have to, potentially, suffer to achieve these benefits, but the point to which you twisted and darkened the concept of this belief is utterly unacceptable.  
In your hands, suffering has become death, suffering has become people not achieving the happiness that can help them through the suffering, suffering has become something that makes more and more and more witches and wizards on this land walk away from the paths set for them by not just me, but the Three Fates as well.  
To put it simply, Albus Dumbledore, in your hands, the Greater Good has allowed England to fall off the destined path." By now the woman's voice, while not having raised in volume at all over the course of her speech, feels like it is ringing through my entire body with its incredible power and making me tremble in awe.  
The rest of the school also looks incredibly shocked and overwhelmed and some even have gone to sit with close friends or family to keep themselves from losing it in fear or amazement over the power of the incredible being who then positions her hand face down to the floor, the two of us standing in the middle path as she says:

"Behold what Hogwarts _would_ have been had you done your actual duty and not let yourself get away with your own ego and beliefs." And to the shock of the entire school does the middle path light up, the ends reaching the Great Hall doors and the wall behind the Head Table before they encompass the walls and after that the ceiling.  
From this the light also spreads to the other two walls and the rest of the floor before – amazingly enough – forcing all of us to float several feet above the tables, some students screaming and screeching at this as the light engulfs the tables and benches and causes for apparitions of new people to appear on the seats.

Everyone looks around in shock at seeing this and I instantly find my eyes drawn to the Head Table first, wondering if the teachers now are the same as they would have been had Dumbledore stopped the war in 1972, yet instantly do I spot clear evidence that this is not the case as the teachers seated are not the teachers floating.  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, a small man that looks like a dwarf and a woman with lots of mud and ground all over her robes and in her curly grey hair are all seated apparitions, yet every other teacher seems to have been replaced and to my shock, do I see my adoptive parents sit with two people who look strangely familiar.  
My mum is sitting with a man that has a few scars covering his face and that has a grey hair or two mixed with his sandy brown hair, giving him a very distinguished look, while my dad is sitting with a man that looks as if he is a fitness instructor, yet who has bluish grey eyes that are dancing with mirth and a strong sense of humor.  
I then turn to the Great Hall doors as their apparition forms open and a man with strange rat like features comes in followed by a whole set of first years, including one that I can easily tell is supposed to have been my mum's actual son and two others that are twins and that have the distinguished looks of my dad and his partner.

Everyone looks at this shocked, yet to my amused interest I still see Malfoy walking along as well, the boy deep in conversation with one of the twin boys, as well as Granger and the Longbottom boy, who is actually walking in between the son of my mum and a the other twin and is constantly looking at other kids with a wary eye.  
The fact that my dad's kid would have been friends with someone who reminded me of Dudley when I went to get my robes, I stifle a laugh at seeing how Granger seems to try and get the attention of the twins and the other kid by constantly stating stuff she probably read in the books, similar to what she tried back on the Express.  
The Sorting Hat actually sings the same song as the one I heard earlier, yet after a few names do I get the first interesting shock as the rat-like man states: "Harrison Black?" And the fact that my dad would have still, somehow, named a child similar to what I have been raised to believe as my own name fills me from the inside.  
The boy then shares a glance with his twin and Malfoy, the boy himself looking quite a lot like the man sitting with dad before he moves over to the chair, happily saying: "You're doing great, Uncle Pete." Making the man holding the Hat send him a warm smile before he lowers the hat on the boy's head, which instantly shouts:

"SLYTHERIN!" And this alone makes my mouth drop and makes me think: "Damn, why didn't I listen to that damned thing?" Yet then the teachers floating get shocked as both parents jump up to cheer for the boy, who is practically glowing with happy pride as he dashes for the table with the green trim, shouting:  
"See you when you get here!" Making Malfoy actually laugh in a way I really didn't expect him to be capable of and then a few names later the man named Pete shouts: "Julian Lupin." And the boy that is obviously my mum's walks over and says: "You know I prefer being called Jules." To which Pete retorts: "It's protocol."  
And the boy rolls his eyes before they get covered by the Hat, yet while this happens, do I look at the other twin curiously as I had expected his name to follow his brother's yet the boy is just patiently waiting, cheering loudly when the Hat shouts: "GRYFFINDOR!" Causing for his own parents to cheer as well as he dashes off.  
Then Malfoy gets sorted and just like I remember does the Hat barely touch his head before sending him off to Harrison in Slytherin and a few names later I get the answer as to why the other twin wasn't called on after his brother as Pete shouts: "Maximus Potter." And the name makes me send a raised eyebrow at my dad.  
Yet to my happy glee does the boy join the Jules lad in Gryffindor and then I hear dad say: "Two of our sons in Gryffindor and Harry and Drake in Slytherin; this is going to be an epic seven year experience. I love my job." At which the other three parents nod in happy agreement before they and the rest all vanish in a bright light.

Yet instead of us going back to our seats and the light fading completely, does it instead show us a second vision, one I can instantly tell is years and years into the future and which makes my eyes widen as I see it. Four young men standing under an arch that is positioned in front of the head table, facing each other in pairs.  
Malfoy is looking at Maximus with great love in his eyes and smile and Julian seems unable to take his eyes off of Harrison, yet to make matters even more shocking do I recognize the man behind them as my older self, my older form smiling at both pairs with great pride and excitement on his face as he holds open a large, regal book.  
"Yes, even without the Headmaster's interference, you would have ended up here, helped the Magical world remember where their magic came from and gotten close to these four, close enough they asked you to be their ceremony master." Lady Hecate tells me, her voice now sounding like a soft breeze blowing through the evening air.

I then see the parents of these four young men and hear dad sniffle as he says: "They united Hogwarts and now they're finally unifying their lives the way they have wanted since their fourth. I am so proud of those boys." And the other two fathers and my adoptive mother nod in tearful agreement before dad's partner says:  
"Just a shame Pete had to have that accident back in seventy-eight. If that hadn't happened, his grandchild might have married into our lines as well." At which mum glares at him and says: "Our boys are just getting married and you're already thinking grandkids? Have you no patience, Sirius Orion Black?"  
And instantly the man laughs and says: "Not as much as those boys over there. I still can't believe they kept themselves to that promise they made in ninety-four. I was sure the pressure of them being Heirs, the other Ancient Houses constantly watching them and the usual Hogwarts tension would have made them break it for sure."  
Yet at this the man that married my adoptive mum laughs and says: "If you thought that, while normally you would be right, you really underestimated the boys. But then again, didn't we all when Max swore on that first Halloween that that would be the last year Gryffindor and Slytherin would look at each other with hatred?"

And we all nod before suddenly I see my older self shout: "EVERYBODY DOWN!" And only a second later a huge dome of wind is covering the entire cowering audience, only a second before a horrible looking spell shoots into the Hall and hits the center of the dome where the four boys are trying to protect each other.  
The dome vanishes and instantly mum shouts: "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS AMAZING DAY!" Yet a crazed looking man that actually does look like one of the teachers currently floating above the ceremony barges into the room, a look on his face that proves he is both insane and highly drunk.  
"If I can't have you, no one can, Flower." The man slurs, yet to my utter confusion he fires another horrible looking spell at the aisle, while my mum is sitting several seats away at the front row and instantly my older self deflects the spell with another wind shield before four powerful spells get launched from the aisle.  
The four spells actually merge together and become one rainbow colored spell that easily breaks through the drunken man's shield and yet it only makes him groan horribly before he falls down, clearly unconscious. The four boys look at each other and Maximus asks: "Sleeping spell?" And the other three nod as he says: "Me too."

This shocks those floating above the whole event greatly and my older-self smiles in pride before he says: "Good, now where was I? Ah yes, do you –." Yet at this point the bright light returns and when it vanishes are we all back on the ground and are most of us back in the benches and chairs they were in before all of this.  
"I do hope you will never let yourself turn out like that, Severus." A soft voice then says and we see mum's spirit, yet then I feel like fainting from utter fear as the crack from which they came opens up further and my uncle actually appears, giving the two spirits an indifferent look as he says: "Enough of this, time to return."  
And the two nod before they let their spirits recede back into the crack and yet this is followed by something that makes me feel as if I am about to follow them as Lord Hades turns to me and says: "I look forward to my turn. Do try and prepare yourself while you can." Before he vanishes, the crack sealing itself off after him.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So that chapter was a TON of fun to write and I loved the way that Hecate proved that Dumbledore pushing England off its designated path led to consequences that are just horrible as the evidence of the wondrous future that House Potter, Black and Lupin could have created together was a true delight to write about.  
**_ _ **Of course, this will really play into one of the rules of this story: "Dumbledore must have a reason to be against the Potter line – they have ancestors that are Demigods, their Neutral behavior goes against his plans, they tried preventing the Seventies war, they were against his actions as teacher/Headmaster."  
**_ _ **Naturally it's going to be a deviation of**_ _ **they were against his actions as teacher/headmaster**_ _ **as they wanted lives that he didn't like and he planned things that changed their desires, but I also think their kids ending the Gryffindor-Slytherin thing falls under the**_ _ **their Neutral behavior goes against his plan**_ _ **, if indirectly.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I think I will leave Harry at Hogwarts for just a few weeks, to get him used to the fact that he is a Demigod and to be trained by the other Gods, but I will be making use of two words of another rule: "Harry must be in Camp Halfblood for**_ _ **most of**_ _ **first year." This because the other Gods want their chance at Dumbledore.  
**_ _ **This is going to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. I Know Who I Am

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to finish up the night of the Opening Feast and will include Harry meeting up with his first new teacher/parent as well as him getting into a confrontation with both Ron and Hermione as well as a few older students – and Harry is not going to go easy on them in regards to their beliefs in him, let me tell you.  
**_ _ **Also please know that this story will probably fly through the seven canon books, but there will be parts where we won't be covering the canon books at all as Harry will be at Camp Half-Blood for this or that reason, yet this will mostly be when he needs to hold a ceremony where he gets recognized by his new parent.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **I Am Who I Am**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Hecate's POV**_

So far Zeus, Hades and I got a chance at Dumbledore and his humongous ego and part of me feels very excited for whatever the Third Brother could have planned, especially because my inner ability makes it easy for me to see all kinds of scenarios play out between the two powerhouses, both painless and painful for the ancient wizard.  
"Or better said, _physically_ painless." Goes through my mind, but it seems that this thought is seen on my face as Dumbledore says: "My decisions may have caused great trouble and strive for what could have been four grand fighters for the Greater Good, but your looks already make me know that you ended that vision prematurely.  
You hid a darker ending and you know it." Yet at this I roll my eyes and say: "The only one who is facing a _dark_ ending is you, Albus Dumbledore, as the punishment of my brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins will be a lot, but painlessly, it will not. And you have nothing to blame but your own belief in the _Greater Good_."

The man obviously tries not to glare at me as I mock his most familiar of words and I laugh as I say: "Albus Dumbledore, no one deals more with all kinds of idiots who think they serve _The Greater Good_ than the Lady of Crossroads, trust me. And sooner or later, they all follow your path; the path of lost sight and increased egos."  
Yet before the man can retort, do I turn to Harry and say: "Enjoy your stay and remember, the paths I see you take will all see great things happen. I didn't influence Olivander to tell you what he did without reason, child. Oh, and make sure you drink lots of water while you can; your first mentor will surely appreciate it."  
And with that do I shoot for the stars, my great powers making me easily merge with the magic of the Enchanted Ceiling before I adept it into a portal that takes me from the Ceiling to the Night sky above to the Dimension within the stars that is my domain and has been my home since the end of the Great War between the Gods and the Titans.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At The Great Hall  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Drink lots of water while you can." I whisper and, like with Uncle Hades, I feel a shudder run down my spine as I think: "That is just my luck, I get to be taught by one of my father's rivaling siblings first." But then I sit down, remembering that Poseidon was known for his patience and feeling glad I got the calmer of the two brothers.  
"I'd rather face a tsunami over an army of the dead." And with that do I decide to listen to the words of the Goddess of Magic and I make sure to fill a goblet that appears next to my plate with water and serve a bowl of soup as well as food that has sauces covering them and I get my seating partner ask: "Overdoing it much?"  
But I shrug at him and say: "He is my uncle and the Gods still aren't known for their kindness, neither to each other or their bastard kids and the kids of their family. Never heard of Lady Hera and Heracles?" And the Irish boy next to me named Seamus Finnegan nods in understanding agreement with me over that.

The rest of the meal goes on quite easily, yet not without issues as I can easily notice that there are several students, both in my own year and in the upper years, but while this bothers me, does it not frighten me as my worries and fears are more aimed at whatever my uncle could plan for me in his lessons than students.  
Dumbledore does regain some of his bravura after the meal ends and even makes me more upset with him than I was before as he seems to try and, indirectly, motivate the hormones within his own students as he speaks of how there is actually something of mortal danger luring in a certain section of the castle; the third floor.  
"And then they say that Hogwarts is the safest place on earth; when the Headmaster himself acknowledges that there is a threatening object or creature being kept inside the school, willingly, by said Headmaster. My father was beyond in the right to be angry with this bastard – and I am definitely going to be wary of him."

And with that do I follow one of the simpletons who considers himself Lady Athena's greatest gift to mortals just because he has gotten himself some kind of badge and a title given to several students a year and to my further disbelief, does he seem to be taking us on some kind of theatrical detour through the entire school.  
"And that while it's beyond obvious to anyone with his prescription that half these kids around me are about to fall off a moving staircase just due to their fatigue. Is he really so full of himself that he can't postpone this little tourist attraction until morning when we're all much more awake and capable of seeing past our yawning lips?"  
Goes through my mind, yet then we get held up by something that is up ahead and when I look away from the arrogant redhead, I see a pair of walking sticks floating above our heads and upon hearing the _Prefect_ say a name and title, do I feel something very strange, yet interesting consume me from the center of my heart and mind.  
"A little gift from me to you, my sweet little boy. Make daddy proud." I hear a voice sound from somewhere deep within me, yet thanks to everything that happened today, do I know that this isn't the voice of my Godlike parent, but rather the man that adopted me and joined many others in the Underworld when it mattered.  
This makes me look up at where I now see some kind of apparition float above us, the Prefect trying to make him submit to a title that switches between people almost every single to other year and this makes me roll my eyes as I feel a few memories that I just know aren't my own come up behind my mind's eye and I say:

"Lord Peeves, the Heir to Lord Prongs requests passage to the realm of the Brave and the Bold." Everyone looks at me shocked and Peeves actually halts in his attempt to throw his walking sticks onto our heads and just when the Prefect wants to open his mouth to berate me, do I spot Peeves smirking as he says:  
"The password has been passed on from beyond the grave, I see. Very well, Heir Prongslet, prove your bravura and see to it that your heritage returns to your possession. I will let you pass so you can see this done." At which I nod in grateful acceptance before smirking as the Poltergeist cackles as he floats off in another direction.  
I then notice that everyone is looking at me in shocked and I cross my arms as I say: "It's like he said; the knowledge has been passed on from beyond the grave. Now, are we going to bed or what?" And while Percy seems to swell up in growing anger, which makes me roll my eyes, does he then continue his guidance of us all.  
Yet at the same time do I easily notice that the lad is now taking a route that is much more direct and straight to the destination and I think: "So it wasn't just to put up an act; that dumb other route was to show off how much the prat knew of the castle. Good Merlin, that guy's more of a show-off than some of the Gods are said to be."

We then reach a portrait of a larger woman with a traditional looking pink dress and who is holding onto a glass goblet and the woman turns her gaze from her treasure to us all, yet my own eye remains on the goblet in her hand and I think: "That look of disappointed desire in her eyes wasn't without reason, I just know it."  
And so, when the portrait opens and we start climbing through, do I remain standing in the opening and turn to the woman in question as I ask: "Tell me, my dear lady, has some scoundrel from another portrait taken off with your desired beverage or is that goblet in your hands perhaps a symbol to what your form guards?"  
And while this makes many of those I now spot in the wooden and stuffed furniture filled common room look at me puzzled and mutter derisively with each other, do those that do the latter than get shocked when the Lady in the portrait starts gushing: "Oh Godric be blessed! Finally a Lion who sees the truth for what it is.

Oh, I haven't been asked that question since your great-grandmother and she was a Raven that was being courted by your Great-grandfather. Oh Heir – oh, I see, I mean –." But I hold up a hand and say: "I know who I am, Milady, and I know that the King would not allow a mere Lord to call me his if he did not accept the adoption.  
I am who I am, but if there is one thing my knowledge makes me know it's that Late Lord James and Late Lady Lily deserve more honor than I thought they did when I believed me to be theirs and theirs alone. I was not theirs and yet they treated me as such and even acknowledged the calling of my uncle when it came down to it.  
So please, if only to honor those who have graced, honored and prided your majestic halls and rooms, call me for who I am." And the woman gushes: "Oh, so valiant, so caring. Oh, you are royalty, young one, but you are theirs so much. It does my heart so much good to see that they aren't as lost to me as I have believed all these years."  
And I smile at her before turning to the goblet and ask: "So, what's with your treasure, milady? An interesting tale, I assume?" And the woman giggles before she says: "Oh yes, interesting indeed. You see, my chalice here actually represents the honor brought to Gryffindor's true reputation. The more honor brought, the fuller the chalice."

"But it's completely empty." A voice shouts from within the common room and instantly the woman changes from the gushing, giggling goddess before me into a stern woman that easily represents my current Head of House and she coldly says one word that causes a wave of shock to run through the entire common room:  
"Exactly." At this I snicker and ask: "I am going to assume that just being brave, seeking out daring challenges and making name as Light Wizards isn't what the Great Godric wanted for his House when he decided to be a Founder of this incredible establishment." And the woman proves me right as she remains cold and says:  
"Oh Godric wasn't the one who designated me as the Guardian of his House. Heck, the Houses weren't even Founded until after he initiated that horrid fight with the other Founders, which caused – well, many of you of course know the legend and whatnot, so I won't bore you with that. No, someone better painted and placed me.  
His grandson, Eledrial Gryffindor; a grandson he got thanks to a union between his second daughter and Lord Apollo. That's why the sun always shines in my painting; it was a form of blessing Eledrial gave to his father. And you're right, Eledrial had much grander hopes for House Gryffindor when he made me guardian of this House."

"What could be grander than being known as the House of Heroes?" An older brat asks and I answer: "Being known as protectors.""That's the same thing!" The boy shouts, but I roll my eyes and says: "No, it's not. Not all protectors that have done great deeds throughout history are known. In fact, most of them – are anonymous.  
They work from the shadows, they don't take satisfaction from praise, fame and people gushing over them; they take satisfaction from the simple fact that they are doing their job and that those they are supposed to protect are indeed that; protected and safe. Protectors are, more often than not, guards instead of heroes."  
"My goblet could not have said it better himself." I then hear the portrait state and when I look at her, I smile as I see the goblet in her hand shining as if the glass has been changed into crystal and the lady in the portrait turns from her treasure to me and says: "Even your father never managed this. Keep up the good work, precious Potter."

And I nod at her before taking the last few steps into the room, allowing her portrait to close behind me, yet the minute it closes, the first challenge of the night shows it's head as the Weasley in my own year storms over to me and asks: "What was all that supposed to mean? What were you even thinking talking like that?  
 _Protectors are guards, not heroes_? What kind of nonsense is that? And what do you think you were doing, denying your fame and fortune? I thought you said you wanted to bring pride to that Halloween night? Well, good luck doing that if you don't prove you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You stand no chance achieving that like that."  
He then smirks and wants to wrap an arm around me, but I easily sidestep and he glares at me and says: "You know what? Fine, fail in your task. Just don't think of coming to grovel with me when you realize what a failure you actually are. You know nothing of your fame or this world. You need me and you'll realize that soon enough."

At which I keep from rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time this night and just calmly ask: "You done rambling and stroking a non-existent ego?" Shocking the boy as I say: "I was talking like a True Lion, as acknowledged by both the Portrait Lady and her treasure. And newsflash, there's a difference between my fame and my fortune.  
My fame reminds me that I'm supposed to be an orphan, my fortune is something my adopted father granted me – and only me – when he met my Uncle. And no, I have no interest in _bringing pride to Halloween_. I plan to bring pride to the great people Lily and James Potter were, both on that night and as they grew up.  
And sorry, Weasley, but I don't need some big-headed idiot that never got taught any honor, honesty or table manners growing up to see that done as, if I were to follow your – ahem – _example_ , I would do the exact opposite. And before your bighead brother says anything, I don't have to care for House Points to care for my family.  
And for the information of all of _Gryffindor_. McGonagall may have said _Your House Is Like Your Family_ , but I will only treat those who acknowledge my fame, but not my loss of family no better than the Dursleys did me. And here's an example of that." And with that do I crouch down and pull up the left leg of my black pants.  
And the entire common room gasps, some of the females even yelping in fear, shock and pain, when they see several scars running diagonally up from the outer side of my leg at my ankle up to the back of my knee and I say: "Garden rake and a candle lighter, summer when I was 6 years old. Just letting you all know. Goodnight."

"Potter, I will see you expelled for that threat!" The Prefect shouts, but I say: "Prefects don't even have the right to take points, so don't make threats you can't keep." And with that do I move up the spiral staircase in the back of the room, up to a small balcony that leads two ways and has a door on either side of it.  
I look at both and want to shrug when a chorus of voices says: "The left one, Heir Potter." And when I look down the balcony, do I see the twins of the same family smirking up at me before their brothers chorus: "Why did you tell him?" And instantly the humor leaves the twins as they coldly state: "Because we respect him."  
Shocking their brothers as I smirk at the twins and then move over to the left door, easily passing up the staircase behind it up to the first door and behind it I sigh as I spot five beds, each with red drapes and covers and with trunks stationed at the bottom of each bed, yet to my relief do I notice that the Weasley trunk is nowhere near mine.  
I scavenge my own for some nightclothes and quickly change before closing the curtains around me as I think: "From famous Hero to one who has the most famous father known to History. And all in the same night that I was almost sorted into the House of a Murderer. I just know it, my life is going to be hectic, magic or no magic."  
"Perhaps, but for now, let me guide you where others cannot touch you, Son of my Sister's Grandson." And I feel a mind, body and even consciousness numbing sensation overwhelming as I whisper: "Blessed be your power to help me regain my strength, Oh God of sleep and Slumber." And I hear Hypnos snorting in my ear.

* * *

 _ **Good night, Herodus,  
**_ _ **Okay, so part of me did want to add Hermione, but when I started writing that thing with the Fat Lady, I felt she would be too overwhelmed by the fact that someone was more curious and knowledgeable than her and thus she kept to the background while Ron confronted Herodus, but that's only for now.  
**_ _ **She will get her chance to make her opinion known starting next chapter, when the Gods decide to interfere just a little more with our "Hero's" schedule and his station as a Hogwarts student. Oh, and if you think immortal deities are going to take a mortal teen seriously, you're reading entirely the wrong story, sorry.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Also, please vote my new poll. Both Guardians and Pack will probably be seeing their ending approaching faster than some of you might like. Just letting you all know.**_


	4. I Am Herodus Potter

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter will cover three things. Harry meeting Poseidon, Hermione making an entrance when she finds out that the Gods will mess with Harry's schedule and Poseidon giving Harry his first lesson. Also, the title will probably come up somewhere halfway through to the end of the chapter, so look out for that.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **I Am Herodus Potter**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Ever since waking up, have I felt as if everything that happened last night has settled down in my mind and heart, as if my subconscious helped me acknowledge and accept the great shocks, the interesting tidbits that I found out and the confrontations that took place between the Gods and Dumbledore as well as me and the Weasleys.  
I had looked up and felt glad beyond words that Ronald Weasley's bed was on the other side yet when I woke up, did I suddenly start noticing how horribly he is snoring and I wondered how on earth I had managed to get any sleep with sounds like that reverberating through the dorm room before I decided to just get ready.  
I had considered waking the other boys, yet Neville was already rousing and he had told me he would make sure the others wouldn't be late. The boy still looks quite scared and intimidated by practically everything and part of me wondered how he managed not to faint when in the presence of the Gods, yet I had only thanked him and left.

At the Great Hall I had gone to sit with the Weasley twins and asked them to conjure me a well-contained flame. The twins had been confused, but had done as asked and I had thrown some food in and made a small prayer of thanks to my father as the food burned. The twins had then done the same, but prayed to Hermes.  
Their stated reason had made me snicker and the rest of breakfast, I had made sure to have as many liquid forms of breakfast meals as possible, while the twins made sure to eat a lot of food that will help them be fast and we had happily started talking, regardless of how their brothers had walked past us with scowls on their faces.

"You're trying a little too hard, little nephew." I then suddenly hear as I fill another glass of water and I turn around, seeing a man with black hair, a trimmed black beard, a deep tan and sea green eyes that are surrounded by sun-wrinkles to prove that the man laughs and smiles a lot standing behind me, dressed quite casually.  
"Greetings, Lord Poseidon." I say, but the man raises his hand and says: "That will only be necessary in lessons, little one. You can just call me Poseidon or Uncle Poseidon when I'm not teaching you my many skills. And trust me, you're going to love this first class that I have planned for you once you finish your – watery breakfast."  
And the good-humored tone in his voice makes me feel a little silly for having been worried about the feud between him and my father possibly having an effect on my classes and yet it seems as if trouble is just meant to find me now that I am in this world as Granger has gone to sit with us when I turned around and now she snarls:  
"But that can't even be possible. Harry has Transfigurations after breakfast. I have his and my schedules right here!" Yet at this the King of the Seas turns to the girl, his happy-go-lucky attitude exchanged for a stern, no-nonsense attitude and he asks: "And you are?" Shocking the girl before he turns to me and asks:

"Is she a friend?" And instantly I answer: "No, she isn't. And so, I would prefer to have _my_ schedule back." The girl looks shocked, but then glares and says: "You can have it back when you thank me for going to get it for you." To which I raise an eyebrow and ask: "You do realize I can consider that an act of blackmailing, don't you?"  
And the girl looks shocked yet again before I take my schedule from her hand and I hum as I say: "Well, what do you know. I sure have a lot of free hours in here." Yet instantly the girl snatches my schedule from my hand and looks at it as she says: "But that can't be. I read this before. Our schedules were one and the same."  
At which Poseidon answers: "They were, until Lady Hecate decided that my nephew's classes as a wizard are just as important as the classes he will receive from my family. Therefore they replaced one subject at any point in the week with a class with either me or whoever will teach my little nephew once I am done."

The girl looks at this shocked and I quickly gulp down my last glass of water before deciding to be the better person and I ask: "Make sure she knows her way, okay? Your brother took a bit of a theatrical detour last night." And the left twin says: "We noticed." Before the right goes on: "And we'll be happy to."  
At this I nod at them and then say: "See you twins later. And you too, whoever you are." And the girl's wide eyes follow me out the Great Hall, along with the shocked and awed looks of all those who have come down for an early breakfast. And the minute we pass the corner, pandemonium of sound erupts from the students.  
"How long do you think it will take before the teachers will come to complain?" I ask as we move into the Entrance Courtyard and down the same staircase we moved up last night and Poseidon answers: "Even if they try, we will have an unbeatable argument to keep them from trying anything; at least if they have any decency."  
Yet I can hear just by the tone of his voice that the man has very low expectations when it comes to the teachers and their levels of decency and when we reach the edge of the Black Lake, the man turns to me and says: "First of, ditch the robe. It will only hamper you when learning with us." At which I nod and comply.

The man nods and then says: "Okay, I have an interesting first class for you, but I also have homework for you to do until I find you ready to be claimed a Son of Poseidon. Yes, that is your actual destiny as recognized by both Apollo and Hecate; to be recognized and claimed by all Olympian Gods and obtain their powers.  
Now, Hecate did tell me that I should just teach you in just one gift, but – it's been eleven years since I've laid eyes on you and I feel I have some time I need to catch up on. So instead, I will be teaching you three gifts; Water Manipulation, Healing yourself through water's touch and how to Conjure and Ride a horse."  
This shocks and excites me as riding lessons were something Dudley almost signed up for when he was nine and we had even gone to some equestrian shows and stables, yet while Dudley had been scared away by the notion that these lessons would take time and effort, had I felt highly disappointed at never getting the chance myself.  
"You've been dreaming of such a chance, haven't you?" Poseidon then asks and I turn a little red as I nod before the God says: "Hecate already predicted that. Said it would be evidence of you adapting to your upcoming destiny." At this I turn thoughtful and I ask: "Why was I given this destiny anyway? To learn all these gifts?"

At this Poseidon smiles, as if I prided him with being curious like this and he turns to the Black Lake as he says: "When Hecate's children first started learning the craft she gifted them with, it took them next to no-time to become as wide and varied in their crafts as the flora that covers both the land and the water world.  
However, over time humanity became more and more judgmental and the terrors that the last two wars have caused have not helped that matter any. If anything, it has made Wizardkind, especially the British branch, more biased and has increased their belief that everything can be categorized as either Light or Dark.

But Magic itself, the forces that Lady Hecate gave those children of her all those millennia ago, hasn't changed; it's just stuck inside so many human bodies, wanting to come out and help keep the balance of the world. It's just that –." And I finish for him: "The mind has overcome the magic, keeping the magic stuck within."  
At this Poseidon nods and I ask: "So, that's where I come in? To learn these gifts and then use them to prove that Wizard kind can do so much more?" Poseidon nods again, yet I disagree and say: "But what you are teaching me falls under Divine Gifts, not magic." At which the man smiles and says: "Perhaps, but you can make it magic."  
This confuses me and Poseidon smiles as he says: "Har-Herodus, you have an incredibly unique gift. You have the ability to, if taught, learn all our skills, become us and yet, you have magic. You have a core and you have an open mind. You can truly unite magic and divine gifts, child, because you embody that ability."  
This embarrasses and concerns me and I ask: "So, you – you're saying that – that with – with these gifts you all teach me, I – I could –." And the man finishes: "Create new spells and forms of magic or find ways to improve already existing forms of magic. Exactly." And this thought excites me as I ask: "So, what's today's lesson?"

And the man smiles before he turns back to the Black Lake and raises his arm in an arc, causing for a huge tidal wave to erupt from the Lake, yet before it can reach us, does it crash down and, to my utter shock, do I see horses coming out of the crashed wave and the foam left behind, neighing as the two of them trot our way.  
"Horse riding lessons?" I ask, feeling excited at just the very notion that I get to do what I wanted so long ago and what Dudley never went through with and the huge smile Poseidon sends my way is answer enough as the two majestic beasts stop just a few feet in front of us, a gorgeous brown on stopping right in front of me.  
"This will be an important lesson for you to learn. After all, it could very well be that you will have to one day –." Here Poseidon stops in concern and my excitement diminishes somewhat as I say: "Ride a horse into battle, I get it." And the man nods, his eyes conveying his pride at hearing how serious I take that possibility.  
The God of the Sea and Horses then slowly helps me with the approach, the mounting, how to sit right and how to adjust my grip before he himself fluidly slides onto the other mount and says: "Just look at me for a few moments, Herodus, and then you can see if you can do what I do." And I nod as the man signals the horse into moving.

He rides out of the lake and across the small acre of land that lies between the lake and the Boat House, yet while the ground here is mostly made of uneven rocks, does it not seem to bother the steed my uncle is riding on one bit as he easily switches between soft movement and fast as the wind gallops and other paces.  
And Poseidon himself looks incredible, even while wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts as his whole face is set in a focused look with his eyes constantly looking straight ahead, yet I can tell he is scanning the area his horse is running on even before the wild beast can reach it and that he constantly looks out for hurdles.

I then hear my own horse neigh and ask: "You want to join them, don't you?" And the answering neigh sounds very wanting at which I make sure that I am seated right and that my grip is firm as I say: "Okay, let's see if we can get to them. Hijah!" And the horse neighs loudly before it starts to dash forward at great pace.  
This shocks me and almost makes me lose my grip with one hand, but because the mane of the horse is quite long, do I quickly regain myself and twist some hairs around my hand to further strengthen my grip and I pull just hard enough to get the horse's attention as I said: "Hey, hey, hey there, no need to go that fast right away."  
And while the beast looks at me as if I've suddenly turned into a centaur, do I gaze right back and I say: "Let's just keep it easy, we'll catch up no problem." And the horse neighs, obviously not entirely agreeing with me, yet it calms its pace nonetheless and I happily make sure I move along in equal tandem with its bopping back.

"All alright there?" I hear Uncle Poseidon ask as he comes dashing over and he easily turns to ride at my pace besides me and I say: "Fine, Uncle, don't worry. This little chick was a little overenthusiastic." At which Poseidon laughs and we just keep riding together, moving between the Boat House and the Stone Courtyard.  
Yet after an hour of riding between the two – which consisted of at least two races which Poseidon both won, of course – do I see students moving into the Stone Courtyard and to my utter annoyance is Granger the first to see me as I ride into the Stone Courtyard for one last training lap through the Courtyard and back.

"This? This is what your lessons consist of? This is what the Gods are wanting to teach you? Something as –." The girl wants to object, but I interrupt her and say: "Riding the one animal that has always been used in battle and that is one of the few things Lord Poseidon is known for? Yes young lady, that is correct."  
The girl looks shocked and she asks: "And they couldn't teach you something actually useful? Something that requires skill, power and – what we were born with – magic? Something that you need –." Yet here I ask: "More training for than I have currently been through? No Granger, Lord Poseidon is fierce, not stupid."  
And this time the girl looks as if she's been slapped, before she screams: "WHY ARE YOU STILL DEFENDING PEOPLE THAT ARE JUST TAKING YOU AWAY FROM WHAT'S ACTUALLY IMPORTANT?" And instantly the horse neighs in fear and dashes off, horrible sounds of its terror following it behind as it leaves.

"Congratulations _Missy_ , you scared of an innocent animal." I sneer, feeling furious that someone can be this much of an upstart on the first day and the girl snaps: "I am just trying to help!" At which I retort: "And when exactly did I ask for your _help_? I don't even know you and right now, you're not giving me any desire to change that."  
"Harry, for Merlin's sake, will you just –." The girl sneers, but I glare at her and snap: "No." Startling her and I say: "I will not listen to some upstart. I will not change what is my destiny. I will no longer allow you to use my first name. And I will no longer leave you in the delusion that I need you or that my name is Harry.  
It. Is. Not." I end and the girl, as well as many of those who have come from other classes and have gathered to see us quarrel, gasp in shock, yet I turn my back on her and say: "I am Herodus Potter, son of Zeus, nephew of Hades and Poseidon and the Demigod destined to bring magic back to what it once was; wide and varied."  
I then move over to the entrance to the pathway to the Boat House, yet here I stop, turn my face and snarl: "Not stuck-up, arrogant and short-sighted." And the girl reels back, instantly catching onto the fact that I mean her more than anyone in the Courtyard and I leave, once more followed by a pandemonium of sound.

* * *

 _ **Well said, Herodus,  
**_ _ **However, while Herodus may now have chosen to accept who he is and who he is meant to be, does that mean everyone else will as well? Of course not! Herodus is going to face challenge after challenge after challenge after challenge. Oh well, at least he won't be going into these challenges by himself, that's something.  
**_ _ **Also, I have an important question to you all: Should I bring the PJ-HoO characters into this story? Know that, if I do, they will more than probably be halfway between Herodus' age and that of Sirius, Remus, Snape, etc. So somewhere early to mid-twenties and maybe with some of them married, expecting, stuff like that.  
**_ _ **You like?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. You Bore Me

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So because I haven't heard from you about whether or not I should bring Percy and company in, I decided to just go with my own desires and seeing them included into the story as adults that can aid Herodus where the Gods cannot sounds like a brilliant idea; not to mention I love playing with the pairings of the PJ-HoO universe.  
**_ _ **Also, I made a few other decisions in regards to this story. One, each God will have three chapters dedicated to them; an introductory chapter, a chapter describing the heavier training and a chapter where they take Herodus to Camp Halfblood for an official Recognition ceremony. So you can expect at least 38 more chapters.  
**_ _ **Yeah, this story is LONG,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **You Bore Me**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

What I said to Granger has spread across Hogwarts quite fast and it definitely seems to have left an impression on the student body as, incredibly enough, the entire Hall silences when I move into it to have some breakfast. Unfortunately it doesn't seem as if everyone has gone silent out of awe or respect or something.  
This I get proven as, just when I start moving between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Table to take a seat with the twins and Neville, does a loud voice asks: "Why are you still here?" And I turn an uncaring look at Weasley, who has stood up and moves over until he stands only an inch in front of me and snarls:  
"You obviously care nothing for any of us, so why don't you just go back to where you belong, you filthy, ungrateful, stupid freak." Yet while I absolutely hate that last word and while he actually sprays me with bits of jam and bread, do I keep an impassive face as I ask: "And why should I listen to someone who can't even eat right?"  
And I use the sleeve of the robe Lord Poseidon gave back to me at the end of my lesson – after I retrieved and calmed down my poor horse – to calmly wipe his spit and bits of food off my face. But then Weasley snaps: "Shut up, your betters are talking!" And yet again do I get sprayed with his disgusting food bits.

At this I sigh and say: "No, I am talking to a kid with too big an ego, who was raised on all the wrong kid stories and who thinks, even if he doesn't say it, that he is better than all Muggleborns and Muggle-raised. After all, if my adopted parents, two magicals, had raised me, would you have been this arrogant against me?"  
And Weasley seems too stuck up to realize that teachers have come to surround us along with students as he snorts and says: "Please, if your parents hadn't been murdered, you would have been nobody." And the fact that he doesn't address them as my adopted parents makes me roll my eyes before Professor McGonagall snarls:  
"Mr. Weasley!" And only then does the boy seem to realize who is in the crowd that has come to surround us. The boy looks shocked and I make sure to wipe my face a second time before I say: "Next time you decide to rant at someone, at least make sure you've eaten your fill. We don't want you going hungry now, do we?"

And with that do I turn around, only to suddenly have a presence between me and my annoyance as Uncle Poseidon snarls: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And I turn around, my eyes wide when I see Weasley having one hand on the inner pocket of his robe, clearly with the intent on drawing his wand on my unguarded back.  
This makes me glare at the boy and I say: "How you got in the House of the Brave and the Honorable, I will never understand, you back-stabbing coward." And Weasley glares back at me, but then Uncle Poseidon says: "That'll do, Herodus. Professor McGonagall and I will handle this. And you can stay out of this, Headmaster.  
Wouldn't want to be accused of favoritism, would we?" The man then asks the monster that ruined my life and caused my adopted parents to be murdered and I silently wonder: "Why is he still Headmaster anyway? Shouldn't he have been fired when the teachers found out about how horrible his actions had consequences for the Potters?"

I then pass through the crowd between two slightly older students and smile as I see that the twins didn't decide to get involved as they are still sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Yet when I sit down, do I get another reason to feel annoyed as Granger actually splits from the crowd as well and seems to realize the same as I did.  
"How could you? Your brother –." But the twins stop her as the one on the left says: "Was getting himself in a situation –." And the other says: "That was completely unfair from his side." And the twins then chorus: "And that he just couldn't win." Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as Granger snarls:  
"But that is exactly why you should have come in and helped him." But the twins glare at her and chorus: "We don't help those who we know are in the wrong." Shocking the girl before the left one says: "Now if you'll excuse us." And the right one says: "We'd like to enjoy our lunch." And they again chorus: "Unbothered."

And the girl humps before I say: "I managed to calm him down, by the way. In case you were actually feeling guilty about what you did.""Why should I feel guilty over your abandoning everything your parents died for?" Yet to this the twins look at me and chorus: "You think she'll ever learn?" And I roll my eyes as an answer.  
"Yeah, we don't either." The twins happily chorus and Granger growls: "I am here to learn, unlike some people." She glares at me, yet I know I can prove her wrong. And so I smirk at her and say: "Whatever you say." And I pick up a raisin bun before I say: "See you in Charms – if you know where to find it, that is."  
And while the girl looks at me shocked, do I ask: "Would either of you be opposed to showing me the way?" And one of the twins quickly gulps down his drink before he says: "It will be my pleasure. Much better than having to walk around with a rant – I mean, a girl that doesn't know when her commentary isn't wanted."  
And I look at the other twin with a raised eyebrow as he says: "We played a game to see who would escort her; I won." And I shake my head with a laugh as his brother playfully punches him in the arm before he leads me back out of the Great Hall, both of us utterly ignoring how there is still a crowd around Uncle Poseidon and Weasley.

"I know that girl's not related to you guys, but considering I met four of you lot now, I just have to know. Are all of your family this annoying?" I ask the boy and the twin answers: "Mum and Ginny are. Ginny is definitely going to bug you crazy, let me tell you. She has the world's craziest obsession for _The Boy-Who-Lived_."  
This makes me roll my eyes and I mutter: "I wonder if my adopted parents signed me up for some kind of contract." And the twin answers: "Our mum sure tried, but she failed. The Goblins told her she wasn't closely related enough and they, for some reason, never recognized Dumbledore as your Magical Guardian."  
This both relieves me and I ask: "So, what does your sister look like?" And the twin states: "Like your adopted mum, but then with chocolate brown eyes instead of green." And the idea that some crazy woman wanted me to marry a near perfect replica of my adopted mother makes me shudder in disgust and revulsion.

We then move through a few corridors and I ask: "So, what about the rest of your family? What about your dad?" And the twin answers: "Dad is great. He's barely around, because the Ministry keeps him crazy busy with his job, but when he's around, he's awesome to be around. He's also the one parent even Fred and I don't want to anger."  
"But you don't mind angering your mum?" I ask and the boy snorts as he says: "It's not so much that we don't mind doing so, it's more that we seem to be unable to do anything that _doesn't_ anger her. Seriously, if it were up to her, the library would be our home with our dorm and all Hogwarts classrooms being our garden.  
And when we graduate, she wants us to start working for the Ministry. We just can't though, because 80% of all jobs at the place start with either three years of mostly theory and little practical training or two years of desk job tasks." And the boy shudders as I mutter: "In other words, working there would lead to the Ministry's destruction."

"Why do you think we want to start our own store or why we invent pranks? A place where we can do what we love the most, where we can bring smiles and laughs to whoever buys our products and the ability to create just so much of what hasn't been created yet. I mean, take this." And he shows me a small red book.  
He opens it and shows me a page that has a ton of notes, diagrams and sketches actually covering each other and I raise my eyebrow at it as it doesn't make any sense. But then the twin says: "We had to actually create a whole new barrier spell in order to get this candy to work. None of the current barrier spells did what we wanted them to."  
"So what's this candy for?" I ask, feeling intrigued even though I can't understand a thing on the page and the twin answers: "It is a prototype of what we want to start calling our Skidiving Snackboxes. Candy that will make you feel faint, have a nosebleed, make you puke and all other stuff that would have teachers send you out of class."

This shocks and amazes me and I ask: "Why did you come up with an idea like that?" And the twin quickly looks around before he whispers: "Because of Lee. He's been forced by his parents to take Care of Magical Creatures and he absolutely hates it, but he loves his family too much to go against their wishes for his future career."  
This both makes me feel amazed at how much these two care for another student and feel concern over said student and I ask: "So you're trying to create these candies, so Lee can skip the class he hates the most without it looking like it was his fault. But – he won't be able to miss all of the classes, will he? That will raise suspicions."  
At this the twin nods and says: "We know, but Lee doesn't know that we're developing yet either. We don't want to tell him until we have either one or two of them done. Like our Nosebleed Nougats and our Fainting Fancies." And I happily laugh at the names the twins came up with before he says: "Well, here we are."

And to my shock, do I realize that we really have reached the classroom for my Charms class and I smile at him as I say: "Thanks for the help. And don't worry, I won't tell Lea about your plans. Though, if you ever need anything?" And the twin retorts: "Don't fall for our dumb brother's tricks." And I smirk as I say:  
"Not planning to." Before a diminutive voice says: "Alright, Mr. Potter, please come in and take your seat." And I see the smaller looking teacher from the night before standing in the doorway. I nod at him and wave goodbye to the twin that escorted me before taking right next to the teacher's desk, but then a few rows up.  
"No need to be up front and personal, but nothing wrong with being close enough you can easily hear what your teacher is saying." Goes through my mind as I sit down and I feel slightly amused at the realization that I am the first one here, even though the twin and I had to stop here and there for the notebook and the staircases.  
Yet slowly but surely the other first years move in and I feel relieved to notice that this will be a combined class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students as I am slightly concerned for how the Ravenclaws would respond to my presence and I have no interest in meeting up with the Slytherin Malfoy quite yet.

Then the last two students enter and while I feel only slightly saddened by the fact that none of the others have come to sit with me, do I then notice that the last two students coming in are Granger and Ronald. And the two spare a short glance at the empty seats besides me before huffing in arrogance and moving away.  
And as I spot the shocked looks at the faces on many of the other students' faces, do I realize that I had no reason to feel sad at all. Then the small teacher, who calls himself Professor Flitwick, goes through roll call and I smile as he calls: "Herodus Potter." And I happily stand up and say: "Present." Before sitting down.  
Yet when the roll call is over, does Granger raise her arm only to make the action seem unimportant as she says: "Professor, we seem to be missing one of our students – _again_." She snarls as she looks at me, the look in her eyes proving she believes herself superior, but I only send her an unimpressed look back with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, we're not, Mss. Granger. I called on all names and everyone reported themselves here. Now please, let me run my class. I do believe I have done this longer than you." Flitwick then shocks the girl and I think: "Surely she didn't think that would work, did she?" Yet the flabbergasted look on her face proves that she did.

The rest of class is definitely interesting and quite entertaining as Professor Flitwick knows exactly how to make a lecture on the use of magic and the essence of it as well as the difference between spells, charms, curses, hexes and enchantments sound interesting enough it keeps the attention of interactive teenagers.  
Then the man hands us all a magical bit of parchment and says: "Now, your task for the day. Focus your magic into your wand, imagine a form – any shape or form – and then tap your parchment. If you do this right, the form should appear on your parchment. You have until ten minutes before class ends to do this, begin."

And even before the man tells us to begin, do I just know what form I want to create on the paper. And so, with the memory of how I left my precious beast with Hagrid to take care of before heading to the Great Hall, do I focus my power inside the wand given to me little over a month ago and push it against the parchment.  
And to my sheer pleasure does an image of the beautiful horse appear on the parchment, the color of the mane and tail lighter than the rest and the bottom of the parchment the darkest of all as the gorgeous beast stands on its hind legs. I smile widely at this image and apparently my glee gets noticed quite fast.  
"What's you got there, Mr. Potter?" The teacher asks and I show him my image. The small man smiles and says: "Very good, Mr. Potter. A wonderful sign that you know how to mix your Divine and Magic classes. Take ten points for Gryffindor." And while I remember my statement last night, do I keep quiet about and just smile.

"I'm done too, Professor." Weasley then says and he holds up his own parchment. Yet while the image shocks me, do I think: "Is he trying to prove me right or is he just utterly braindead?" And instead of giving him the reaction I am sure he was expecting, do I just give him a bored look as I lean my head on one of my hands.  
"Mr. Weasley, you just lost yourself the points Mr. Potter just earned, congratulations." Professor Flitwick snaps and Granger says: "But Professor, you said _any shape or form_." To which the man snaps: "Don't think you can outsmart me, Mss. Granger. Take another close look at your _House Mate's_ picture."  
And he points to the picture, which shows Weasley standing with one foot on the back of my head while I am crouched down in front of his other foot with his robes darker in color and mine lighter and showing to be in tatters. "That foot there is a clear sign of Mr. Weasley wanting to abuse Mr. Potter – which is against school rules.  
Mr. Weasley, either you destroy that picture and create something actually acceptable – or you can leave my classroom for the rest of the semester. And then I'm being gentle, Mr. Weasley, as either your own Head of House or Professor Snape would suspend you for this at the least, if not outright expel you, young man."

And while Weasley looks shocked to hear this, does Flitwick then ask: "Is that or is that not in _Hogwarts a History_ , Mss. Granger?" And the girl turns red, while I remember her quoting that book quite a few times over dinner last night before Neville stands up and says: "There's more to this than that, Professor."  
And we both look at him and he says: "Weasley actually worked together with Granger and they are now in possession of a stolen item. And when we all left for class, they threatened to destroy it if we didn't leave the seats next to Potter open. We thought it was because they wanted to sit there, but they just wanted to isolate him."  
"You can wave that notebook goodbye, you bloody squib!" Weasley then snarls and Professor Flitwick snaps: "Mr. Weasley, leave my classroom _now_!" And with a lot of huffing and over-exaggerated moves, does Weasley indeed leave the classroom, slamming the door as if enforcing the level of his rage.

The rest of class passes calmly, Neville comes to sit with me and Professor Flitwick promises him and the rest of Gryffindor he will report the thievery to professor McGonagall, tells Granger he will _not_ report her if she hands the possessions back now and the girl in question keeps quiet and keeps to herself for the rest of class.  
Yet the minute class ends, the girl is out the door and it doesn't take me long to understand why, making me ask: "Why does she keep going back to him? He's just here to cause trouble." And Neville answers: "It's his ego. She seems to see someone equal in him; someone who understands what she knows and believes in."  
At this I roll my eyes and say: "And like him, she is too stubborn to think of the notion that there could be more to learn about what she knows than what she already knows. Has she forgotten that the true beauty of learning is that you're never done?" At this Neville shrugs, yet when we reach the Great Hall, do I groan in annoyance.

To the infuriation of the Weasley twins have Granger and Weasley seated themselves in front of the two and Neville asks: "How much do you want to bet that they went to sit there to confront you?" Neville asks and I answer: "I may not have had training with Lady Athena yet, but even I'm not stupid enough to bet on that."  
Making the boy laugh as we move over to the twins, Neville sitting on the twins' right and me sitting on their left before I ask: "So, you two done boring me yet?" And while Granger had opened her mouth the minute she saw me sit down, does a choked sound escape her throat instead of the rant I'm sure she was planning on.  
"Boring? What do you mean, _boring_?" Ronald then asks and I answer: "I mean, when are you two going to stop thinking yourself above me? When are you two going to stop thinking I will bow to your whims? When are you two going to stop boring me with those inflated egos of yours that will lead you absolutely nowhere?"

"And you think you can get anywhere without us? As if!" Granger sneers and I retort: "Do I think I can get anywhere with a girl who stops thinking when she spots a book and a boy who got Sorted into a House based on name instead of character? Heh, not really." And the girl's mouth drops before I look at my meal and say:  
"Oh, and if that little act of yours when you came into Charms class makes you my rivals or something, you can think again. You two bore and annoy me, but you don't challenge me. Why? Because your views of who I am and who I'm meant to be – are not me and I have no intention of changing for your sake.  
You don't challenge me, you don't give me a reason to change or challenge myself; you just bore me. Plain and simple. That – and I think you're sad, really.""How can you say that?" Granger shrieks and I answer: "I can, because, regardless of your _intelligence_ and you having brilliant brothers, you only think up plans that are doomed to fail."

The two look at me shocked and I ask: "The drawing of a wand when my back was turned? Doomed to fail, because we were in the Great Hall. The plan to have me isolated? Doomed to fail, because I have friends _outside_ my year. Your plan to get me in trouble for not _being present_. Doomed to fail causes Flitwick is smarter than that.  
And your plan to have me feel intimidated? Doomed to fail, cause by that time I was already done being bothered by either of you. So just stop wasting your time, cause you're just wasting mine. And unless I'm mistaken, Granger, did you come here _to learn_?" And the girl shrieks before she storms out of the Great Hall.  
"So, what are you going to do now?" I then ask Weasley, who looks at me with his mouth wide open before he glares, picks up his bag and snarls: "This isn't over, Potter." Yet as he storms off, do I ask: "Was he even listening to a word I said?" And the twins shrug, while they did get wide eyed when I referred to them as friends.  
"Oh, and call me Harry." I then say and their eyes widen as Neville asks: "Are you sure?" And I shrug as I say: "That name is one given to me by people I respect. Therefore it stands to reason that it should only be used by those I respect; those I call my friends." And the three boys smile at me gratefully before we start our dinner.

* * *

 _ **Can I be honest with you?  
**_ _ **Ron and Hermione? Their plans kind of bored me as well. I had nothing to enjoy or feel accomplished about when I wrote them out and I actually felt as if I was humiliating my own skills as a writer when I wrote them executing their silly, teenage little plans. However, I did feel satisfied over Harry's response to them.  
**_ _ **Now, next chapter we are going to cover another class, perhaps just in summary or so and then we will start covering the other two skills Poseidon wants to teach Harry. Because of this, do I feel I need to give out a fair warning to all those enjoying this story. The title of the following chapter is going to be one big pun.  
**_ _ **You have been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. There is a new poll up on my profile page that will influence how I post my future stories. Please go there and vote, thanks.**_


	6. Peace And Focus

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I owe you all an apology. I forgot the pun I was planning for the title of this chapter. As an apology, I will try to make this chapter focus just as much on the upcoming magic lesson as on Poseidon's class. Therefore, you can be assured that this chapter will be nice and long and probably filled with a hardship or two.  
**_ _ **Hope you'll enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Peace And Focus**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I was definitely glad that the meal in which I confronted Granger and Weasley and told them how I think of them was dinner as, a little while later, I was starting to feel sure that they would try and get back at me. However even when I arrived at the common room, did I not give them this chance as I left straight for the dorm.  
And once there I felt very glad as Uncle Poseidon was actually standing next to my bed, the man telling me he would protect my night rest by freezing the curtains together once I laid down. And so I had happily changed and gotten ready for bed before watching in awe as a thread of water weaved through the curtains and froze over.  
I had fallen asleep, feeling certain that I was safe and well protected and the next morning, upon waking, I got evidence of that as there were actually cracks and slits shown in the ice, proving that someone had tried breaking the ice to disturb me. I had sighed at this as I had already known who that person was going to be.

Yet upon my own touching of the curtains, did the water vaporize, turning into mist before vanishing from sight all together. And of course, the first thing I hear when I open the curtains is Weasley's loud and obnoxious voice snapping: "I was trying to do his job! I was trying to free him from the prison that freak had created."  
And to this I had coldly retorted: "That freak is my uncle and that prison wasn't a prison, Weasley. It was a sign by Lord Poseidon that I was not to be disturbed. That you are obnoxious enough to think you can barge into everyone's lives all willy-nilly is your problem, but I at least have someone trying to fix that problem for me."  
And while Weasley had been shocked at how I had shot down his excuses, had I changed my cloths, asked Neville if he was ready to go and given a polite greeting to Dean and Seamus, the two boys I otherwise ignore to ensure Weasley doesn't give them the same crap he gives me or thinks about using them to get close to me.

"So what classes will you be joining me in today?" Neville asks, the accepting nature that he has in regards to my schedule being different from his, only to get evidence that he is the only one. "He will be joining _us_ in _all_ of our classes if he is even half the wizard James or Lily Potter would have wanted him to be when they died for him!"  
Granger shrieks, yet I turn to her just as coldly as I did Ron and say: "Then it's a good thing that I respect those two enough _not_ to use their sacrifice as a constant excuse to get what I want and that my actual parents are a God and Goddess, not a witch and wizard." And with that do I leave the witch spluttering as I turn my back on her.  
And walking down the stairs to the Great Hall gives the twins the chance to catch up on me and congratulate on how well I shot down Granger as well as gives Neville the chance to say: "You didn't answer my question, you know?" Making the three of us laugh and I say: "I've got Herbology off, but am sharing Transfigurations."  
Yet at this Neville cringes and says: "Best of luck then. McGonagall may not have done anything about the fact that you weren't there yesterday, but she didn't take your absence kindly either. She was actually siding with Granger at the end of class." And this makes me grateful for the assurance Uncle Poseidon gave me the other day.

We then enter the Great Hall and to my utter amazement, do I actually get my evidence of Neville's statement even before breakfast is halfway over as McGonagall actually approaches me and tries to tower over the four of us as she says: "Mr. Potter, I do hope you will have the decency to show up for my class today."  
At this I send her a raised eyebrow, somehow knowing that Uncle Poseidon will be here to handle this shortly and the woman's nose thrills flare out as she spats: "I asked you a question, Mr. Potter." But to this a cold as ice voice says: "No, you belittled him in front of the entire Great Hall and ignored the letter I send you at lunch yesterday.  
So don't put the blame of your own blindness on a student, Minerva McGonagall." And the woman looks shocked to see Uncle Poseidon standing just off to her side and behind her, glaring at her with the power of a tsunami and he says: "Next time you think your student has done something wrong, leave it to the common room.

This kind of public humiliation is unbecoming of someone of your status, remember that." He then looks at me and I want to say: "You were right about their lack of decency." But I keep my mouth shut and instead the man nods approvingly as he says: "No robe, good. It'll be ready for you before your _next class_."  
He says with a sneer at the end, the look he gives McGonagall speaking volumes about which class he means and the woman turns slightly red before she humps and turns on her axis before strutting back to the Head Table. Yet where one seems to have given up, does another seem just as willing to take her place, making me groan.  
"Who do you think you are anyway?" Granger shrieks, yet again drawing everyone's attention and Uncle Poseidon looks at her as if she is but an algae in the middle of the Atlantic and he says: "I am someone who has lived long enough to have become immune to your mortal sense of arrogance and belief that you like us.  
And let me tell you something else, dear young lady, as of Grindelwald's defeat, more and more of your kind, especially the British, have been send to either the Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel. And yes, this happened _between_ the war against Grindelwald and the war against Voldemort just as much as during."

The girl looks shocked and Uncle Poseidon says: "You wizards have grown the belief that, just because you can learn some tricks to do a quarter of what we have been doing for eons, you are somehow on our level and treat each other as if you are better than the ones you should treat as equals, be they magical or not.  
You. Are. Mortals. You all get the chance to live because we have kept the greatest of monsters aimed elsewhere. You only face hardships when you piss Ares off too much – which you idiotic brits have done twice now in the last century. And in the end, you all get a luxury that some of my kind actually envy you for from time to time.  
And that may sound arrogant, young lass, but can you tell me who Ardeous the Runner was? Or who caused the Goblin War against the Danish in 1877? Or who created the ship that sailed Christopher Columbus to America? No, but you know who I am, who my brothers are, who my family is. So we have a right – to be arrogant."

And by now Granger is really looking cross, more over the fact that Uncle Poseidon took her every chance to argue against his words as well as proved her that she was thinking too high of herself and then the man asks: "You ready?" And I happily gulp down my orange juice, having eaten while he spoke and say: "Yep, let's go."  
And the man happily leads me back out the Great Hall, only for him to give me a strong reason to laugh as he says: "Nice seeing you again, Seamus. Your dad's proud of your technique, but he does insist you train it more, capish?" And instantly Seamus jumps out of his seat and salutes the man as he says: "Yes sir, Lord Poseidon."

And the man nods before he leads my snickering form down to the Black Lake once again and he asks: "Do you remember what else I promised to teach you other than summoning and riding a horse?" At which I nod, but then I say: "Wait, you never taught me how to summon the horses, only how to ride them."  
Yet at this the man smiles and says: "True, however, I did show you how to do it. Think you can try or would you rather move onto the next phase; learning how to manipulate water?" At this I hum and think: "Learning how to manipulate water would make it easier for me to be able to conjure a horse out of water."  
And I say: "I'd rather move onto the next phase." And the man seems to get why as he smiles and says: "Smart move. Now I am going to use a bit of my own powers to make sure that, even if you are in the water, you won't get wet unless you want to get wet. This too make sure your wet cloths don't lead to potential illnesses."  
At this I nod as that does make sense and the man taps my shirt and pants with his fingers before he says: "Alright, shoes and socks off, you're going to need bare feet for this to work." And only then do I notice that, while he is again dressed like a Hawaiian fisher, he too is bare-footed and I quickly do as he told me to.

We then move over and into the water until it reaches my knees and then Uncle Poseidon says: "Now, sit down and make sure you're in a position you are comfortable in. This first part of the lesson requires patience." At this I nod and I sink down into the water, the current of the lake now reaching me up to my mid riff.  
Uncle Poseidon takes a deep breath and then he tells me: "Now, close your eyes, feel the current and I will let you know when you show to be in perfect sync with the current. Just forget everything else and just, if necessary, let the water take away whatever has been bothering. Trust the water to guide you to where it wants to take you."  
This makes me take a deep breath for myself as I have no doubt this will become a very hard lesson for me to learn. Yet this doesn't stop me and so I do as he says. I close my eyes and gently try to let my other senses reach out to what is around me. And as I feel a form of movement, the current, move around me, do I sigh again.

And with this sigh do I focus on both what I feel around me, what I feel moving against me from one side first and then another and then another as well as all that has been annoying me for as long as I can remember. The Muggles, their treatment, the ridiculous behavior of the Privet Drive community and the Wizarding World.  
I also focus on Granger and Weasley and how they just can't learn that I am not interested in what they want out of me and how they keep on annoying me, even if I told them that they just bore me. And as I focus on all this, do I push it with my senses moving out of me and do I focus on how the current flows away.  
And I feel myself letting out a huge breath of relief as I feel some of my annoyance and irritation over all this flow away before I return my focus fully on my senses and how they respond to the current that flows around me. I let my body release all tension and with that do I feel my senses getting an even stronger hold on the current.

"You are doing quite well. Good job." I suddenly hear and this shocks me into opening my eyes as Uncle Poseidon says: "Wow, you really know how to get into a trance. I didn't think you'd be able to do that so soon. Well done. Now, ready to move onto the next lesson?" And while I feel a little put out, do I still nod.  
"I know you're not going to like this, but you need to try and get back in that trancelike state and then, when you feel you have reached that stage, I need you to try and focus on the current _as_ it flows towards you and force it any other way. You don't need to necessarily push it backwards, just into another direction. Got that?"

I nod at this and then take another deep breath, before I close my eyes and when I reach my senses out again, do I also release my breath and return to how it felt to lose myself to my senses and my senses only. And just like before do I feel as if my senses, especially the nerves and muscles in my torso, become one with the current.  
I then feel a small, almost insignificant wave coming at me and I think: "No, you won't." Yet the wave still hits me and this annoys me. But then I realize what almost happens and I breath in and out deeply in order to let my annoyance go and then, for a few more waves, I try again and again. And several times, I fail again and again.  
Yet with each time it gets easier for me to let go off my annoyance, only for Uncle Poseidon to suddenly shock me as he says: "Don't let go off the annoyance. You can use it. The question is _how_?" And it takes me a few minutes of thinking before I realize what he is telling me: "Water changes. I need to change my annoyance."  
And with that do I feel myself failing at pushing the water another way yet again, yet before I can let my senses take out my annoyance, do I stop myself and instead of that, do I wait for the next wave. And when I feel it approaching me, do I put my annoyance into my need to have it go another way and I forcefully think:

" _No, you won't."_ And to my utter delight do I indeed feel the wave actually passing me, only a small bit of its insignificant size hitting me and Poseidon says: "Now that's the spirit. Try again." I nod at him, yet don't focus on that and instead of that do I focus on other waves that head my way and forcefully tell them the same.  
And more and more, even if some of them are of slightly bigger size than others, do I feel them move more and more into different directions, passing me with bigger and bigger distance between me and the wave. And then finally do I actually feel a wave not just redirect itself, but I feel it dying down before it flows the other way.

"You really don't do things halfway, do you?" Uncle Poseidon suddenly asks and I look at him, feeling high on this small victory and I ask: "Does dad ever do halfway?" And the man laughs before he says: "No, he doesn't. Alright, time for the next lesson. This time, you're going to practice the same thing – with your eyes open."  
This makes me gulp as the way that my senses helped me reach out to the waves and yet, I nod and get up and out of the water. The man stands up alongside me and says: "Okay, just like I did before, I am going to have small waves head your way. You try to push them away and then I will go ahead and increase their size."  
And this actually shocks me as I had no idea that Uncle Poseidon had been influencing the size of the waves that have been coming at me. Yet then I take a deep breath and nod at him. And the man proves me that he understands how I find this a whole new challenge as the first wave he sends my way is only the size of my little finger.  
I focus on the wave and let all of my other senses move my body by instinctive will and mutter: "Move away." And as I feel my body move my arm in a waving motion away from my chest, do I see the wave trembling. Yet other than a bit of sea foam appearing, does the wave still head my way and pass between my legs.

At this I close my eyes and breath in and out, not to let go off my annoyance, but to have it merge with my body's instinctive movements and my will to get this done. "Nice try, try again." Uncle Poseidon says and he sends a wave of the same size my way. I focus on it yet again and somehow feel my body moving back.  
Yet then I lean forward and as I do, do I think: "Move away." And to my utter shock and delight does the sea foam appear yet again, yet this time does it actually move the wave the other way. "Now that is some nice progress. Let's try with some more power." And for the rest of that hour do we keep up practicing the lesson.  
And slowly but surely do I gain the ability to move bigger and bigger waves away from me and at the end of the hour, do I actually manage to take the wave out of Uncle Poseidon's grasp and move it in the opposite direction, the wave itself being about half my own size. I do this a few times and Uncle Poseidon laughs each time I do.

"Well done, little nephew. Now I am going to do something I haven't done yet. At your meals, I want you to try and move as many fluids from the jugs to your goblet. Four at the least at every meal. Think you can do that before we go onto our next lesson tomorrow?" And I nod at him, feeling happy to have some homework.  
I then get out of the water and to my utter delight are my cloths indeed dry as dessert sand. I quickly put my socks and shoes back on and then hear the bell ring for lunch. I wave at uncle Poseidon and the man waves back as I head up the stairs. And to my ever increasing delight are Neville and the twins waiting for me at the door.  
"You missed quite the lesson, Harry. Herbology was amazing." Neville says, but I laugh and say: "Trust me, Neville. With what I learned it was well worth missing a class. No offence, Professor." I raise my voice as I look at Professor Sprout, yet while the woman looks startled, does she giggle and wave at me.

"So, what did you learn?" One of the twins asks and the other goes on: "Care to show us?" And I laugh as I say: "Actually, I kind of have to. Uncle Poseidon gave me homework." And while the twins balk at this, making me laugh, do I actually make sure to sit close to Granger as I say this, even raising my voice a little.  
And this turns out to be a great move as the girl had opened her mouth, proving she was planning to harass me over the fact that I had missed another class for her version of nothing, but she falters as she hears that I have homework. Yet I don't focus on this and instead of that, do I pull a water jug close and set it next to my goblet.  
I then take and release a deep breath in order to let my senses out to the strongest points of their extends and I lie my hand slightly above the water inside the jug. And while I can easily sense many eyes now turn my way, do I force that sense into pulling those strong stares into a force that reaches out to the water.  
And just when I hear the first snort coming from Weasley and know that he is about to make a derogative comment, do I feel it; the slightest of shiver inside the jug as someone somewhere else at the table lies a bit of tableware down. I focus on this slight, almost insignificant tremble and think to myself: "Move with me."

And while Ron says: "Some homework. Learning how to do nothing? I can –." Do I move my hand away and do I smile as a small slither of water follows me, flowing out of the jug and moving alongside my hand to where my goblet is standing. And as I wave my hand down, does the water splash in the mug.  
At this I wince as I had hoped to let a consecutive stream of water flow between the jug and the goblet, yet I still feel proud, both of the fact that I managed it and of the fact that I got to prove Weasley and Granger wrong once again. Yet apparently I am not meant to feel satisfaction as McGonagall actually starts snapping at me:  
"Mr. Potter, just because you are missing classes for your own personal reasons, does not give you the reason to make others feel inferior over not being able to have your gifts." Yet at this Neville stands up and says: "With all due respect, Professor, if you had listened, you would have heard Harry say that this was his homework."

The woman looks shocked at this and she asks: "Is this true, Mr. Potter?" And I calmly answer: "Yes Professor, I am to be able to do this with four different fluids every meal before my next lesson with Uncle Poseidon which is –." I check my schedule real quick and say: "Tomorrow afternoon, after I get to attend another Charm's class."  
At this the woman nods and then loudly says: "Well, you heard him. Mr. Potter is just doing his homework. You've seen his skill, now get back to your own business. Mr. Potter, please continue. Homework, regardless of where it comes from, is always important. And this may not be my class, but you are a Lion, understand?"  
And because I can actually notice how she is fighting the urge to let the tips of her lips tilt up, do I realize that she's not just ordering me, she is encouraging me and so I say: "I got it, Professor. I'll do my best, in all forms of power." And the woman nods, while I hope that she too got my silent message the way I got hers.

Then the twins reach out and with help of some of the Lions they are obviously friends with, do they manage to put a jug of tea, water and pumpkin juice in front of me, but this makes me look around and I ask: "Isn't there another form of juice?" And the three boys in front of me actually look shocked at the question as I ask:  
"What? Don't wizards have orange juice? Or apple juice. Or peach-orange nectar? They're really good, you know." And the twins look at each other while Neville gives me a rueful shrug and I mutter: "Eh, oh well." Before I turn my focus to the four jugs in front of me. "So, how do you do this anyway? Can you tell us?"  
Neville asks and while I move a hand over the water jug again and while one of the twins switches my goblet for his own, do I say: "I actually just wait for someone to make the water move and then focus on the way it trembles to force my will upon it and then I use that tremble to lift the water up even more than it did."

And with that do I follow through on my words, another person putting something down and me feeling the fluid move under my hand at which I grasp onto the moving water with my will and I move my hand over to the empty goblet. Yet this time I make the motion down more fluid and form the symbol of infinity.  
And to my great delight does this indeed make for a stream of water to float between the jug and the goblet. Yet as the water starts to reach the edge of the goblet, do I realize that the infinity symbol is both a blessing and a curse and this time I move both hands. I slap one hand to stop the water and wave the other back up.  
And yet to my concern does this do nothing other than cause for a bit of air to appear between the water and the two objects. Yet then, just when I want to try again, does the water stop and I look up, seeing Uncle Poseidon smile at me as he says: "I felt it better to intervene when I sensed you make that little infinity mistake."  
And this makes me turn red before he says: "Now, take the water back under your control and move it back to where it should be." And with that do I breath in and out and focus my earlier anxiety into the control I know I can have over the water. And while I move my hands more fluidly this time, do I make the same motions as before.  
And this time, to my relief, does the water indeed cut itself off in midair, one bit falling into the goblet and the other staying adrift in midair before it, with the motion of my other hand making a waving motion and rising up little by little, do I gently move the water back into the jug, my friends cheering for me as I finish.

"Well done, now don't make that mistake again, okay?" Uncle Poseidon asks and I nod before he says: "Good, now get some of those fluids inside you. You do have another class to get to in little under ten minutes." And while this makes me know I won't be able to finish my homework this time, do I still comply.  
My friends then help me by putting some stuff on my plate and I smile at them before quickly wolfing down a sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice and after eating a few more fruits, do I focus back on the jugs in front of me. Yet then I feel like groaning as just when I feel the water starting to tremble, does the next bell ring.  
"Better luck next time, little nephew." Uncle Poseidon then tells me, but I can tell that he's not angry or disappointment, yet he also seems to stop Granger from saying anything with nothing but a stare. And this makes me sigh, pull up my schoolbag, in which I packed my school robe, and leave the Great Hall with Neville.

And when we reach the classroom, Neville guiding me the way the twins guided him the other day, do I pull out my robe and does Neville hold my bag as I put the robe on. "So, I guess you practiced this at the Lake?" And I nod, but then I say: "I'll tell you more later, let's just focus on the class at hand at the moment, okay?"  
And the boy nods just as the other students start arriving. And like every other time they have seen me be somewhere, do Granger and Weasley send me an insulted glare, yet while they annoy me, do I just ignore them and focus on how McGonagall opens the door to the classroom and steps aside to let us all take our seats.  
And when we are all seated, does Professor McGonagall prove that she is just like Professor Flitwick as she calls me by my new name and to my relief, does Granger not seem to feel the need to do the same here as she tried at Charms yesterday. "Well, at least she's smart enough to realize it when not to use a plan doomed to fail."

And then I get a reason to hold back a snort as McGonagall seems willing to prove that she has great respect for my other kind of lessons as she causes for goblets filled with water to be divided between us all before she says: "We will be doing a bit of a more difficult kind of exercise this time. Let's see if you can turn water – into wine."  
And the whole class looks at their goblets into excitement, yet I roll my eyes as I see Granger smirking at me as if she believes that I can't do something like this with help of my Divine powers. Yet what she doesn't know is what I remember Uncle Poseidon tell me. Of how I could use my gifts to create new spells and charms.  
I then look at the water in my goblet and listen as Professor McGonagall gives a nice and detailed explanation of the spell that can get this done. I then raise my arm and ask: "Professor McGonagall, can I have another goblet? I'd like to try this spell on one and use a combination of magic and my gifts on the other."  
And the woman actually shows me a small smile of pride before she does as asked and says: "Mr. Potter, if you can get this task of yours done before the end of class, consider yourself to have earned 30 points for Gryffindor." To which Ron snorts and says: "Well, there go those points." Making McGonagall glare at him.

I too roll my eyes at his constant sense of disbelief and need to insult my actual heritage and then focus on the two goblets in front of me. And because I have been focusing on my gifts more than on my magic the last few days, do I decide to try that one first. And so I put my wand next to my left goblet and focus on my right.  
I let my hand float above it and softly tap my desk with my other hand, causing for ripples to appear on the surface and I think: "If I can have the magic of this spell merge with the water inside the goblet, then the right motion of the water should have the magic take effect." And with that do I start to let my hand move above the fluid.  
Yet while I constantly focus the magic I feel going through when thinking of the spell into the water, does it take me three different tries before I actually feel the magic taking proper effect on the water. And to my shock does the motion that has the water change into wine have me force the water at the bottom up to the top.  
And as I mix the water at the bottom with the water at the top, do I slowly but surely see the water change into a color that proves that certain other ingredients are festering inside and I think: "Wine, I'm actually making wine out of water. I am actually accomplishing my task." And I smirk in great, personal glee.

"Actual wandless, non-verbal magic, Mr. Potter? At your age? That is quite impressive. Though I guess you have your Divine gifts to thank for that. Well done, now try and see if you can actually use your wand and cast the spell." Professor McGonagall tells me as I suddenly notice that she is standing beside my seat.  
"Yes Professor." I answer and I pull my other goblet over. I then change my focus around and think back to how I felt in Charms class the other day. And this makes it so that when I pick up my wand, I feel the same warm glow within me as I did when I first got the wooden instrument handed to me by Mr. Ollivander at Diagon Alley.  
I then focus back on how the spell feels when I was merging it with the water and I mutter the incantation, the magic flowing through me the way I let water flow between the goblet and the jug at the lunch table. And after a few tries that actually cause for sweat to slightly drip down my forehead, do I think:

"What's so hard about _vinum procedent_?" And just like that do I see the water change into the same fluid that is in my other goblet. "Mr. Potter, you and your skills are quite incredible. Perhaps we should have you skip a year or two, if you're up for it, that is." Professor McGonagall tells me, but I smile and say:  
"Thanks but no thanks, Professor. I'd rather just stay here in this year. The tasks are still taxing and – well, I will probably be getting more homework for during the meals from my other teachers as well. I'd rather not get more homework and tasks than I can manage." At this the woman nods with pride and says:  
"A wise decision, Mr. Potter. One Lily Potter would be very proud of." And the fact that she doesn't call the late witch my mother makes me smile at her gratefully before the woman makes me laugh as she says: "Though I would like you to try and work on both verbal and non-verbal magic from now on, understand?" And I nod at her.

Then the rest of class passes on, yet because I have already passed class, do I feel concerned for what I could do next. But then I remember how shocked my friends were over the fact that there is more than just pumpkin juice and I think: "Didn't Uncle Poseidon tell me that I could also learn ways to improve already existing spells?"  
And with that do I ask Professor McGonagall for more goblets and tell her: "I want to see if I can change water into other kinds of drinks. Is that okay?" And while the woman obviously wonders if that isn't a task too hard, does she still get me four more goblets and does she undo my magic on the other two goblets.  
And with six new goblets of water now in front of me, do I think: " _vinum procedent_ is just the Latin definition of _wine come forth._ If I just switch the Latin word for wine into the Latin word for the other flavors, I should be able to get this done. The question is, what are the Latin words for orange, apple and peach?"  
This makes me frown and I hear Weasley ask: "Realizing you're biting off more than you can chew, Potter? About time." To which Professor McGonagall snaps: "Mr. Weasley, don't disparage other students if you can't even perform the spell yourself. Focus on your own goblet, please." And she turns to me and asks:  
"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?" And I answer: "I think I need an English to Latin dictionary, professor." The woman nods and summons one for me, making me smile at her as I page it through and spot the word for apple first, then orange and finally peach. "Okay, _pomum, aurantiaco_ and _persici_ , got it."

And with that do I pull one of the goblets to me, but then I think: "Still, I doubt the motion for wine is the same for the other flavors. Oh well, time to try and find out." And with that do I tap the desk again and when I have control of the water, do I start to make various different motions to see which motion helps the new spells.  
And over the rest of the class, do I smile more and more as I manage to change one goblet of water into apple juice, one of them into orange juice and even one into peach and orange nectar, the last one needing various ways of the water to move around in the goblet for it to thicken as well as really get mixed with the two fruity flavors.  
I then go back into the dictionary, because I still have three goblets with water in them, but then Professor McGonagall says: "Enough, Mr. Potter. Do mind your growing core and developing form. Don't tire yourself out. Just rest yourself and prepare for your homework over dinner." And I smile at her gratefully as I nod.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Harry.  
**_ _ **So yeah, this is going to be a story where Granger and Weasley slowly alienate themselves from the rest of the school, but where, even if some other students might join the disastrous duo from time to time, the teachers will actually grow more and more accepting and intrigued by what Harry can offer with his new gifts.  
**_ _ **And yes, there will be a confrontation between Harry and Snape, but Harry will slowly but surely prove Snape that focusing on Harry's divine heritage is better than just hating on his adopted heritage. And needless to say, once Harry has been taught by both Demeter and Poseidon, Snape will really take an interest in him.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter is where I am going to try and do better in regards to how Harry interacts with his two annoyances and see if I can make their next confrontation better and more interesting than the one in last chapter. Though I can't make any promises, cause Harry's stance on them is pretty much the same as my own.  
**_ _ **Hope you'll enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. Teaching The Ignorant

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter might just be mostly the two annoyances trying to force Harry to submit to their desires and Harry proving them – and with them all those that come to watch – how wrong all of their preconceived notions of him actually are. However, this chapter might be a little boring as I plan to keep the fight non-violent.  
**_ _ **Words only, okay?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Teaching The Ignorant**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Hallway to DADA, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"You're just the worst, you know?" A snide voice asks as Neville and I are walking over to my next class, Tuesdays actually having three classes scheduled instead of two and I turn around, already bored as I was already expecting another attempt of these two to make me bow at their feet. And indeed Granger and Weasley storm over.  
"You are disgracing everything your parents –!" Granger shrieks, but I interrupt her and say: "Let me stop you right there. Am I right to assume that you are using my _mortal_ parents because you read _The Rise and The Fall Of The Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events Of the Twentieth Century_ and _Great Heroes of The West?"  
_ And when the girl asks: "Yeah, so what?" Do I answer: "So, the Potters weren't even mentioned in the first, in the second it was implied that they were at friends, which is ridiculous, cause they died the same night and Hagrid found them with me and in the third nothing other than their last name is written at all.  
It's just _the Potters, the Potters, the Potters, the Potters._ In other words, little Mss. Granger, you have absolutely nothing to use as evidence that you know who Lily and James Potter were, because all of your reference material from which you gained your _knowledge_ is either flawed, incomplete or utter and total lies.

So stop trying to pretend you know what you're talking about and using info you don't have into your arguments, cause it just makes you look more stupid than you actually are. And going by what I've seen of you so far, you're trying very hard to prove that you're smart, not stupid. Though every time you try that with me, you fail."  
"And who's fault is that?" Weasley snarls, but I calmly answer: "Her own. She's the one constantly starting these arguments, not me." And Weasley glares at me, obviously pissed that I foiled his attempt at making me feel guilty, yet I don't care. Instead, I decide to try and see if I can't get them to back off in regards to my training.  
And so I cross my arms and say: "Speaking of her _attempts_ at sounding smart, for all her need to keep me from acknowledging my Divine Heritage and learning under my uncles and the other Gods of Olympus, she is severely lacking in information – yet again – as she has, so far, failed to ask Lord Poseidon or me one very _vital_ question."  
"And what _vital question_ is that?" Granger shrieks, obviously infuriated that I am calling her out on her lack of intelligence and also proving that she cares even less for my rights as a Demigod than I thought, but I keep my cool, not willing to fall for their little tricks and instead just answer: " _Why_ I am being trained like this."

And silence stretches out between the four of us as Granger and Weasley realize that I'm right and I don't feel like going on until they actually show some decent interest. But while I would love to just turn around and head for class, does something inside me keep me from doing so and do I just keep standing, facing the two.  
"There is absolutely no reason that could be good enough to excuse you missing so many classes!" Granger suddenly shrieks, but while I feel disappointed in how she still won't acknowledge that her decisions and beliefs are flawed, do I turn to Neville and ask: "You mind? I might insult Purebloods here a little."  
My friend looks confused, but shrugs and in his eyes I can clearly read the message: "As long as it shuts them up." To which I turn back to Granger and while aiming for my best friend with my finger, do I say: "Granger, neither Neville nor your friend's older brothers ever even knew there was such a thing as orange or apple juice."  
And while this shocks the girl silent, do I say: "But one key component of juices is water and that is the one element I am currently learning. That's why my homework was drink based and why McGonagall gave us such an advanced class. It's because she probably read the letter Lord Poseidon mentioned at breakfast.

And what was in that letter? Probably the same thing Lord Poseidon told me before he started my horse riding lessons. That Lord Apollo, _the God of Prophesy_ , predicted that my core and my Divine powers would help Wizarding Kind become as viable and wide-varied as it was when Hecate blessed the first mortal with magic.  
And that, Granger, is exactly what I did in class. I used my control of the water to make it easier for the fluid to accept the changes the Latin spell caused it and through a combination of magic and Hydro kinesis I changed water into apple and orange juice as well as orange-peach nectar. Exactly what the Gods are training me to do."  
"But that's just not right! You've only been in the Wizarding World for so long! You're going to exhaust yourself! How could those –?" Granger shrieks, but I say: "They are making up for the time they lost with me when _Dumbledore kidnapped me from my rightful home_. Which he didn't do once, but actually twice."

This shocks everyone around me and I nod as I say: "Last night, while I was protected from _unwanted intrusions_ –." Here I glare at Weasley, who glares back at me as I say: "I was granted a special vision by Lord Hypnos where I saw what _actually happened_ after the attack on Godric's Hollow was over. And guess what I saw."  
"NOTHING BUT LIES!" Weasley shouts, but then suddenly he falls down and to the shock of everyone around is the boy actually asleep on the ground. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Granger shrieks and I retort: "My teacher is Lord Poseidon, not Lord Hypnos. In simpler terms, Granger, that wasn't me."  
I then raise an eyebrow as I look at Weasley and say: "That was his own fault, he decided to insult a God. He was in the belief that would go unpunished. Not my fault his ego is bigger than it needs to be." And while Granger is obviously getting angrier and angrier at my logical arguments, do I ask: "So, curious as to what I saw?"  
And the girl almost hisses: "What?" Proving that she is still furious with me, but that her need to know is overcoming her rage and I answer: "I saw Dumbledore walk into the doorway, enchant it and then leave. After this, I saw my actual Godfather, my guardian appointed by the Potters, arrive and search the house for me.  
I saw him leave the house with me, I saw him want to use his wand to bury the Potters the way they deserved, I saw him getting shocked by the Groundskeeper Hagrid and I saw him bump into the doorway. And while I heard him almost vowing to care for me before he did, did he suddenly give me to Hagrid right after he did."

This shocks Granger and I growl: "In other words, Granger, Dumbledore cursed the doorway because he knew that my _rightful_ guardian would get there before he could send someone else and he did this, so he couldn't – directly – be accused of kidnap. But guess what else I found out, Granger." And the girl whimpers: "What?"  
"Dumbledore? He bribed a Gringotts Goblin into giving him access to the Potter fortune and then, through a detour, bribed Barty Crouch, Millicent Bagnold and several other high officials into sending my rightful guardian, a Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, to Azkaban prison – without a trial."  
The girl gasps and I ask: "I'm going to assume you read up on Azkaban Prison?" And when the girl nods, do I say: "Then you can at least imagine the severity of this crime, Granger. The severity of how badly Dumbledore betrayed one of his own. Because my godfather was one of Dumbledore's most faithful, let me tell you.  
Dumbledore even had this secret club called the Order of the Phoenix – something only hinted at in _Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts,_ I do believe – and my godfather applied to join that club – two days after he graduated. And in the three years between his graduation and his arrest, my godfather saved Dumbledore's life _four times_.  
Dumbledore owes my Godfather _four life debts_ and he still send the man to Azkaban without trial. Why? So he could send me to Muggles that – in both the Potter will and my Godfather's will, both of which he ordered the Wizengamot to ignore for years – I was forbidden from ever getting in personal contact with.

And to add insult to injury, if you go to either Dumbledore's office, Gringotts or even the Archives of the Ministry for Magic, you will find several documents that prove everything I just said is true. That's right, Granger. Dumbledore was so sure that everything would always go according to his plans, he never hid evidence of his crimes."  
The girl looks as if I just burned down every library in all of England and I decide to hit the final nail on the coffin, if only in the hope she will finally turn around and leave me alone. "And why did he do any of this? Because, like you and Weasley here, he wanted a hero puppet he could dominate instead of allowing a child to grow and live.  
He cared nothing for my rights as a person and you and Weasley constantly talking me down, shrieking at me and ordering me to ignore my birthrights? That makes you no better than he is. And in case it slipped your notice, Granger, Dumbledore hasn't been seen since he was ousted at the Welcoming Feast."  
And to this I think: "Now do the same and just leave me alone, will you?" But I don't voice this and instead I just let the silence stretch, keeping my arms crossed and my frown aimed at the two, even as Weasley slowly seems to have been released from Lord Hypnos' hold and groggily wakes up and takes his spot next to Granger.

"Wha – what happened? POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU'LL PAY FOR WHATEVER DARK CURSE YOU PUT ON ME! YOU – UGH!" And to my disappointment does it seem that Lord Hypnos puts the same magic on the lad, causing him to again fall asleep. I turn from him to Granger and tell her:  
"Just take him to the Hospital Wing, Granger, and make sure you explain everything I just told you when he wakes up. Also, please take what just happened as the warning it is. I am Herodus Potter. I am the Son of the King and Queen of Olympus and the Trainee of the Twelve Olympians. And they intend to protect me, no matter what."  
But then suddenly something happens that I never saw coming as a voice I only heard in my dreams last night sounds from behind me and says: "That's not true." And everyone turns around, me unwillingly turning my back on Granger and Weasley and my eyes widen as I see someone approaching us.  
Matted black hair that hangs down to past his lower back, a sunken skin covering his face, his entire skeleton almost visible under his under malnourished skin and his baggy clothes and greyish blue eyes that try to look sharp and filled with rage, but are haunted with pain and terror instead. Sirius Black is walking my way.

* * *

 _ **Wait, WHAT?  
**_ _ **Where did Sirius come from? Did he escape from Azkaban early? Did the Gods help him escape? And if so, why does he not believe that the Gods want to see Harry protected? What is going on here? Well, to be honest, what happened after Harry spoke of the visions wasn't even planned. I had other things in mind.  
**_ _ **But for some reason this storyline came up and while part of me felt like it would just be fun to further destroy Dumbledore's little reputation after what happened in the first three chapters, did Sirius write himself into the story before I even realized it. And yet, I can see a really awesome plotline come out of all this.  
**_ _ **Next chapter, Sirius reveals who got him out of Azkaban, does an attempt on Weasley's little "pet" and then takes Harry apart to "talk sense into him" only to get a visit from someone who has missed him more than he has missed his best friend. After that, we will get onto the last Poseidon lesson and then – onto CHB!  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	8. To Return And To Reunite

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be bloody brilliant, though that is my biased opinion due to this chapter covering my absolutely favorite character. Also, I'll admit that I feel a little sad that none of you even felt like guessing who I was talking about when it came to the person who missed him more than he missed his best friend.  
**_ _ **Why not, people, really,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Ps. Adapted on Thrursday October 18th 2018.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **To Return And To Reunite**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Transfigurations Courtyard  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

That Albus. A mystical source told him he was in the wrong allowing Crouch to send me to Azkaban in order to make me strong enough to be a good guardian to Harry when he needs it and instantly he comes back for me, convinces that weakling Fudge to just use the right kind of media to cover this and brings me back to Hogwarts.  
He then uses his incredible magic to help me look as healthy as an Auror that was on Azkaban Duty for a week and told me to seek out my godson. Yet before I had been able to do this, did Albus leave me with some startling and very worrisome news. The mythical force that told him to free me – is very, very two-faced.  
And as I approach my godson, who seems to be in some kind of verbal struggle with two others – one who I recognize as a Weasley that is somehow asleep – do I hear evidence of this as the boy thinks horrible lies about his parentage and thinks that the two-faced mythical beings want to protect him, while I know this isn't true.

And that fact is the first thing I voice as I stride over to the lot, part of me glad to see that a boy who looks a lot like Frank and Alice and who I am sure is therefore their son standing with my godson and I think: "Hopefully he can help me convince my poor godson of the truth, if only to bring back honor to Lily and James' sacrifice."  
"Sirius? What? How?" Harry asks and I feel like sighing in relief at the fact that he seems to know about me and I say: "Albus helped me. He got told by –." But then I notice that, the minute I said the man's name, a frown of furious anger appeared on both my godson's face as well as the faces of a lot of other students around him.  
This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "Sirius, what was the one thing Muggle-related that your friends asked you to put in your will? That your will has in common with theirs?" I raise my eyebrow at the boy and then the Longbottom boy asks: "Would it, by chance, have anything to do with a certain pair of Muggles?"

At this I rack my brain and I ask: "Wait, what does Petunia have to do with all this?" To which Harry asks: "Well, where do you think I was raised? Where Hagrid met with Dumbledore after you, out of a very strange change of loyalty from your _godson_ to your _former_ headmaster, gave said godson to that gentle, but misguided guy?"  
This shocks me and I mutter: "Albus would never.""Well, if you don't believe me, go ask her. Or better, ask either Professor McGonagall or Hagrid. After all, both were there when I was left at the doorstep of my _new guardians_. And then another thing." And here the boy actually marches over, looking determined.  
"What did those blasted gods do to change my poor innocent godson into this battle-hardened warrior?" I think, but then Harry breaks my whole world apart as he stands almost nose to nose with me – were it not for our height difference – and asks: "Do you really think the Potters wouldn't put the Secret Keeper Truth – in their wills?  
So why did Dumbledore _ignore_ said wills for all these years? Huh?" And to my utter shock, do I have absolutely no good answer to these questions and I think: "Could they have gotten lost? No, James is a Potter, they always make sure that their wills got read. Charlus taught us both that after I became an honorary Potter in my Sixth."

At this I look at Harry with a lost and forlorn look and the boy mutters: "Neville, go get Professor McGonagall. This puppy needs his Head of House. And yes, Sirius, I know all about your special little form. I saw it in the vision lord Hypnos showed me last night while I was asleep." This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, Lord – who?"  
And Harry answers: "Lord Hypnos, the God of Sleep and Dreams and who got insulted by Weasley over there, which is why he'll be missing out on Charms. And speaking of which, Dean, could you go explain to Professor Flitwick why we're all so late?" And a tall, tanned lad with curly brown hair runs down into the corridor.  
I turn from the running lad to the rest and ask: "Wait, why aren't any of you scared of me?" And a tanned girl with a braid in her hair and an Indian look to her form says: "Because we believe Harry over Dumbledore. We were shown evidence of his mistakes and how horrible his actions are and no longer respect him."

This really shocks me, but then I notice something; something that makes me see red only a second after spotting it. And only seconds later am I back in my dog form and do I make a dash for a filthy looking rat with a long tail and who squeaks in terrified fear as it had tried to inconspicuously sneak out of the sleeping boy's pocket.  
Yet after my first pounce on him failed, do I try again, only to suddenly feel something made of fluid wrap itself around my legs, actually tying them together before a powerful authoritative voice snarls: "Granger, tell Weasley that he can now officially consider himself a tentative enemy of the Gods." And I realize it's Harry who speaks.  
I turn around in shock and see that he has one hand stretched out to me, proving that it was actually him who captured me and yet his attention is first on the girl standing next to the sleeping boy, but then it turns. And with the switch of attention does he start to move his other hand and a second whip made of water appears.  
My eyes widen as I see how fluid his control over this element is and with a swish of his arm does the second whip lash itself out, actually capturing the dirty bastard who's squeaking is making it hard for me to not get just as furious as I felt before. "Housing a dangerous, murderous traitor. Weasley better have a good explanation for this."  
"Do you really believe Ron even knew of this?" The girl shrieks and I hear Harry calmly answer: "No, which is why I said _tentative._ If he can prove that he _really_ didn't know, I won't consider him an Enemy to the Gods. If he did, his fate won't be pretty. Oh and Sirius, I'll let you go if you change back and not do that again."

At this I nod, even if I feel as if a haze of furious rage wants to overwhelm me every time the filthy traitor squeaks and Harry growls: "I'll put a muzzle on your disgusting little mouth if you don't shut up this instant, Pettigrew." And the minute the beast stops, do I feel as if the haze is finally stopped and has been lifted.  
"That can't be right. Why would just the sound of his squeaking anger me more than the thought of his actual actions. What the heck happened to me?" I think to myself only to wince as it feels as if some kind of magic tries to attack me from within. I whimper at this and then focus on changing back, just as McGonagall arrives.  
The woman gasps at seeing me, but then Harry says: "He's innocent. You know the Potters better than I. Realize who and what they were like and then ask yourself this. Is a dog really more capable of betraying his House and Family – than a rat?" And the woman stares at the rat in the watery whip with her eyes wide.  
She then seems to regain herself and while I feel that the whip around my form is indeed gone and I tentatively stand back up, does Harry say: "Sirius got cursed on the night he tried getting to me after that horrible attack. He needs to see Madam Pomfrey on the double. I'll just head for the Lake to deliver this and then head for class."  
And while I really want to wince at the lad and how easily he seems to believe that he can order Minerva around, do I feel shocked myself when I see the woman nodding in agreement before she says: "Well, what are you lot waiting for? Get to class, right now." And the whole group scampers for the other hallway.

"Mss. Granger, while I would normally award points for impressive spellwork, do I really feel you should leave Mr. Weasley here. Clearly he pushed the Gods beyond their patience and is paying the price for it. Leave him here and I'll make sure he's somewhere safe when he wakes. Now off to class with you as well, young lady."  
The woman then says to the brown-haired girl that had been standing next to the sleeping Weasley and who had screamed at my godson earlier and the girl asks: "Professor, you can't expect me to leave Ron with the likes of him!" But while I want to glare at how she aims an accusing finger at my godson, does Minerva ask:  
"Do you not trust me, Mss. Granger?" Making the girl turn red before Minerva says: "I thought as much. Off to class, now." And the girl trots off, me holding back a growl of annoyance as I see her sending Harry a very dirty glare. Yet my Godson proves how incredible he is as he ignores it entirely and says:  
"I'll see you after class, Sirius. Hospital Wing?" And I nod at him before Minerva gently takes my arm and leads me away, me turning my head to keep my godson in my sight for as long as possible, actually marveling at how strong and powerful he looks now that I don't have Albus' words clouding my judgment.

Yet as we turn the corner, me losing sight of the only link I have left to my friends, do I remember something else the boy told me and I ask: "Minerva, where was Harry raised?" And the woman cringes, instantly making me wide-eyed as I think: "Albus, what on earth did you do to convince her of – of _that_?"  
"I will say this, Sirius. At the time and with the situation being what it was, I could understand why Albus chose them to raise Harry, but – the more I think about it, especially now that I know what Albus is really like, the more I realize there were a good three dozen other plans that could have had better outcomes for Harry.  
After all, Lily was Muggleborn and she still had plenty of Muggleborn or Raised friends that were still alive and – yes, it would have been much better if Albus had just convinced them to raise Harry in the Muggle world –." But then I ask: "Why would he even need be raised there?" And the woman looks at me as she says:

"Because of his fame. It was the whole reason Albus send him to the Muggles. To make sure his fame wouldn't have him get a big head or oversized ego." Yet at this I look at her and I ask: "You seriously think that anyone who truly cared for Lily and James and recognized their sacrifice would have let that happen to their son?"  
And the woman falters in her steps before she sighs and says: "Valid point there. I wish I had thought of that at the time, but –." And I nod at her as I say: "The end of the war and the cost of that made it hard for you to think clearly." Here I look down, feeling horrible and mutter: "Trust me, I know what that's like."  
The woman catches up with me and lies a comforting hand on my shoulder at this before we move on. Yet just when we reach the hallway heading for the Hospital Wing, do I remember something Harry said after I made my entrance and I think: " _Why_ did I suddenly put more loyalty in Dumbledore than in Harry? That _doesn't_ make sense."

And I try to think back to what happened that night, but then grunt in pain as some kind of magic attacks me yet again. Instantly Minerva is onto me and asks: "Sirius, what's wrong?" And I mutter: "Harry pointed out how strange it was that I changed loyalty from him to Dumbledore. I – I tried remembering how that happened."  
At this the woman purses her lips and says: "Let's get you checked over by Poppy before you continue trying that. Obviously Albus decided to use you to cover his tracks." And I look at her shocked as her loyalty to Albus has always been legendary and she says: "I'll explain after you got your check-up. Now come on, Sirius."  
And I nod at her as the pain has lifted and the woman keeps her hands on me to help support me as we pass through the Hospital Wing doors. Yet the few students who are there shriek and scream as they see me and this instantly alerts Poppy Pomfrey, the matron rushing over and gasping as she asks: "Minerva, what – what –?"  
And the woman says: "Albus." And this one word actually seems to be heard by all of the screaming Hospital Wing as everyone quiets down before one of them, an older boy that looks to be in one of his final years asks: "Dumbledore actually thought to release a dangerous criminal?" But the woman shakes her head and says:

"Dumbledore decided to try and make up for the mistake of sending an _innocent_ man to Azkaban in order to use said man to convince Mr. Potter back to his side. Needless to say, that failed. Now Poppy, Mr. Black didn't just spend twelve undeserving years in that place, he also seems to have some mental magic affecting him.  
A full check-up, if you please." The matron nods while the students now seem to be muttering with each other and then the same kid as before asks: "Professor, if Black was innocent all this time, then who killed those Muggles?" And the woman answers: "Someone who is meeting the Gods for justice as we speak, Mr. Versus."  
And the elder lad nods before he starts a quiet conversation with the girl that is seated at the side of his bed. Poppy then leads me over to a cubicle at the end of the wing and closes the curtains around it, but then I ask: "Poppy, can you please leave one set open? The size, you know." At this the woman turns caring and nods at me.  
She then leaves the curtains that lead out to the center of the wing open and moves over to where I had already gone to lie down on the bed, the soft support of the mattress and the soft fabric of the blanket feeling like heaven against my skin after years of having nothing but rocks, metal bars and wooden boards to lie on and against.

"I will have to undress you for this, Sirius. Just to make sure I can get everything checked. Is that okay with you?" The woman asks and I nod, knowing I can trust her, unlike one of the human guards that was, years ago, assigned my part of the Azkaban prison. I then shudder as I remember how sadistic the bastard was and ask:  
"Poppy, do you think the Minister will truly believe that the human guards are allowed to do whatever they want, regardless of human rights?" The woman looks at me concerned and asks: "Why do you ask?" To which I turn my head away and mutter: "Because there was this bastard that was as sadistic as my crazed cousin, Bella."  
And I shudder again as I remember the _game_ he had the prisoners of my section play every half year, a game that I actually started to lose more and more as the years progressed and that made me glad I performed special family magic just before I got into that horrible prison. Then suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up.  
"Do you want to tell me about it? Or do you want me to –?" Here the woman falters and while I am amazed that she's become a Mind Healer as well over the years, do I whisper: "Just – just tell – tell the Minister that – that Ro-Ro-Robert Ladden – that he – he encourages the prisoners of my section to – to – to – to –."

But as I realize that I can't voice it and so I just move my arm down to my hip section and behind my back. And the way that Poppy's eyes widen makes me know that she understands exactly what I am telling her. She then hurries over to the chart at the end of my bed and writes it down before sending me a look filled with a silent promise.  
And the determination and fire of rage aimed at the bastard who had this done to me makes me break down, something I almost let happen when I was back in Albus' office and that quite nearly happened when Harry was standing in front of me, but that Albus first and my need to bring justice to Halloween later kept me from doing.  
I turn myself around on the bed, burying my face in the luscious feeling of the fluffy pillow that lies under me and my whole body shakes with the tremors that hit my body as I cry, cry not just over the fact that I am finally free, but that my family has been able to have their way with me for years with no one there to stop them.  
I feel the bed creaking beside me, but don't respond to it as I just cry, cry over all the emotional, mental and physical pain that Ladden caused me over the years and I mutter: "He – he – he – he told me that – that – that he – that he joined the – the Auror force, just – just to – just to pu-pu-punish me. That he – that he was hired to."  
This only makes the gentle hand that lies on my shoulder tighten, but else Poppy does nothing and while I really want to just turn around and seek comfort with her form, do I not want to expose my now naked and malnourished looking body to any student potentially lying in the bed on the other side of the Hospital Wing.

And so I just keep crying, my body keeps shaking and I keep drawing some comfort out of Poppy's presence, even if she just keeps sitting beside me on the bed and only has her hand softly pressing on my shoulder. For several minutes this keeps happening, but eventually my surroundings calm me down enough I stop crying.  
I turn on my side and look up at Poppy with red-rimmed eyes that are still slightly blurry due to tears stuck between my eyelids and the woman looks down on me with care and hope shining in her eyes, but also with pain and a raging fury hidden behind these emotions and I hoarsely ask: "You know who ordered him, don't you?"  
Yet while the woman nods, does she say: "I do, but I won't tell you yet. You're too emotionally unstable to handle that and it would go against my duties as a Healer." At this I nod and ask: "But you will make sure they pay for it, right?" And I actually sound like a beaten puppy at the end, sounding scared of this not happening.

Again Poppy gently nods and asks: "Do you want to rest before I check you up or just have me do the check-up now?" And for the first time do I realize that Albus came just as I was about to fall asleep as I had been awake for most of last night – which had happened a lot over the last decade – and I yawn as I say: "Nap first, please."  
The woman nods and pulls out her wand, using a spell on the closed windows and the closed curtains to make the area around me just slightly darker, but nothing compared to the blinding darkness of Azkaban and I send her a grateful smile as she says: "I'll come with Dreamless Sleep potion if I feel you need it. Rest up, Sirius."  
I nod at her and close my eyes, pulling the warm blanket even further up and burying my face in the pillow, my body curling up like a dog lying next to a warm fire. And while the feeling of comfort is almost surreal and foreign to me, does it not seem as if this fact keeps me from falling asleep soundly for the first time in years.

Yet when I wake is it not due to a nightmare or the Dementors bringing up the worst of my memories like it has been happening so many, many times in the last decade – or even to a borderline dark spell cast by Ladden – but by the feeling of someone's gentle hand softly going through my hair, unfurling the knots in my black tresses.  
I yawn, the feeling of comfort and someone caring for me like this making me feel as if I am back at the Potters, but when I look up, do I see something that is both incredulous and to my conscious mind utterly impossible. Yet I still see it. Long red hair, a pair of almond shaped emerald green eyes and a gorgeous female form.  
Lily Potter, the late wife of my very best and closest friend is somehow sitting beside me and I ask: "Lily? You – you survived?" But the woman, who is obviously sitting beside me, shakes her head and I ask: "But – but you're – you're here?" And the woman smiles as she says: "I'm here, because Lord Hades allowed me to be here."  
And this instantly reminds me of everything I found out. How Albus got me out of Azkaban only to lie to me, how Harry claimed to be the son of the King and Queen of the Gods and of how he actually helped me capture the bastard that betrayed my closest friends before Minerva took me to Poppy and the Hospital Wing.

"I know you don't like closed spaces, Sirius dear, but I don't want Albus coming in, so I locked the cubicle. Sirius, I – I want you to be honest with me." This makes me gulp as that had always been one statement I had hoped she would never ask of me before she makes my nightmare a reality as she asks: "Do you love me?"  
And while I know I could easily answer: "Of course I love you, sis." Do I know that's not what the woman wants to hear and while I, for the first time ever, feel glad that James is gone, do I sigh and mutter: "Yes." My head down as to make sure I don't have to see the revulsion and fury that must be raging in her eyes.  
Yet then her face appears before mine and I feel shocked as I see her smiling at me in a way I have only ever seen her smile at James before, to my utter astonishment, she whispers: "Good, because I love you too. I missed you so much, my love." And before I can retort, are her soft, sweet looking lips locked onto mine.

And while I always dreamed of having this woman for my own, while I always buried my anger and fury at James for falling for the same girl as me, while I always held back on my need to use my family magic to either have James pay for his sin or claim Lily as mine, did I never imagine that this would actually happen.  
Lily, even though she has been dead for years, actually looks more gorgeous than I remember and the feeling of her body lying next to mine, her lips on mine and her hand in my hair are experiences I have only ever had in my dreams and fantasies and yet it feels better than I could have ever imagined and I feel myself responding.  
I plunge my hand in her long red tresses and my other I wrap around her waist, pulling her gorgeous form closer against my own famished form, not even caring for the fact that I have never been more physically undeserving of her as just being with her and her wanting to be mine is everything I ever wanted out of life.

Yet then Lily pulls back and I slowly open my eyes to gaze into her gorgeous emerald green orbs. Only then the woman breaks my heart as she actually looks at me with tears of love and pain in her eyes and I ask: "Lily – my – my love, what – what's wrong?" And the woman pecks me again before she whispers:  
"Sirius, my Siri, please. Be patient. Help Harry with his training and then, when he finishes his Uncle Hades' training, you and him will be allowed to visit us whenever you want. If you can accomplish that, my one and only, we can be together – only not in the same realm." This shocks me and I ask: "So – so wait, it – it's true?"  
And Lily nods before she says: "Yes, Harry is Lord Zeus' and Lady Hera's. Albus did kidnap and make him mortal and he did trick us into believing that he was an orphan for us to take in. But there is something you don't know, Sirius. I was never meant for James. I was meant – for you." This shocks me and I ask:  
"And – and there – there is nothing – that – that can –." Yet the way that Lily looks at me with devastated heartache in her eyes breaks my heart and I pull her close, trying to bury her in my embrace as I don't want to let go off the one woman I have had to lose in more than one way over the course of my sad, painful life.

"There is a way – but the boy isn't ready yet." A cold voice then suddenly says and I look up, my eyes wide and my blood turning cold as I see a man that is tall, muscular and looks imposing, who has intense black eyes and who has shoulder-length black hair that hides most of his forehead standing beside my bed.  
And to my utter horror, does Lily pull herself from me and bow down to the man, obviously out of an instinct she has trained herself over the decade we have been apart before she asks: "Please Lord Hades, you promised me an hour with my love. You're not here to take me already, are you?" And to my relief, the man says:  
"No young one, I am only here to answer your beloved's question." This reminds me of what he said upon his entrance and I ask: "Wait, there's – there's a way?" And the man nods, his eyes suddenly burning as if there is a purple fire ignited within the sockets as he says: "Yes, though as I said, the boy isn't ready, yet."

"And – and I can't do it for him?" I ask, ready and willing to do whatever it takes to have my beloved returned to me, but the man glares at me and snarls: "I will accept this method from none other than the one adopted by my best friend's descendant." And I nod in acceptance, yet then Lily shuffles forward and says:  
"Please, Lord Hades, he only desires my return the way you desired Queen Persephone. Please, you can understand his desire, can't you?" And the man seems to calm at this as he says: "Yes, young one. Yes I can. Now Sirius Black, listen carefully for I won't return here to tell this to the boy. You must when he is ready."  
At this I nod and the man turns to look outside as he says: "Several centuries ago, Thanathos grew the belief that he had more rights to govern my realm than I did and sought out three boys, brothers, but then Demigods and each with a different Divine Parent, to have them travel the world and learn skills to accomplish this task. Needless to say I did not accept this.  
So, one day, when I realized they had grown nearly strong enough to enter my realm, but still lacked the skill to overthrow me, I made sure to encounter them at one place where I usually got many souls entering my realm. We vocally competed with each other and I pretended to lose the fight, offering them gifts, one each.

The first of them proved that he had truly given into the desire to see me overthrown as he demanded a wand that couldn't be beat. Naturally, I enchanted it to bring out the darkest emotions of those around the wand user, thus leading his life to become mine before he could grow experienced enough with using it.  
The second proved he had a noble, yet selfish reason for following his eldest brother as he wanted to enter my realm only to get back someone I had saved from a much more horrible fate. I gave him a stone to see this done, yet reminded the soul of what would have happened to her had it not been for her well-timed death.  
I also only put a sliver of my power into the stone and thus the Stone was only able to bring back her soul, not her full form as you see here with your beloved. And this combined with her telling him of all that could have happened to her had it not been for her time of death drove the second brother into my realm the proper way.  
Yet it was the third brother who proved that he truly had the right reasons to set on his journey. Though he was weak and scrawny and lived a life not unlike young Herodus, did he not believe in the purpose of the journey. He simply wished to escape the pain that would have befallen him, had he stayed behind without his brothers.  
He swore that he believed in the united work of his benefactor and myself and in return asked me to protect him from those who would seek him harm and an early entrance into my realm. And so I fused the power of my Helm of Darkness into the cloak that he travelled with and promised to meet him when it was his time."

This tale shocks and astounds me as it sounds like the Tale of the Three Brothers, but then much more understandable and relatable and Hades looks down on me as Lily has gone to sit next to me and leans against me. I had, during the tale, wrapped my arm around her, not even caring that I am without cloths and Hades says:  
"Young Ignotus lived a good life after we parted ways, had a wife and birthed three kids that he raised with the knowledge that both Gods of Death deserved equal rights and respect and when it was his time, I gently took him to my realm and gave him a good home in Elyseum. However, as that happened, disaster struck.  
His family was attacked by one who would later become the ancestor of Gellert Grindelwald and he took my friend's cloak. Since then, the cloak, the wand and the Stone have been switching hands from those truly deserving to those severely undeserving, yet they have never been in the hands of a true descendant all together."

At this I nod and say: "And with James adopting him, Harry is now the true descendant of Ignotus and only he can return you the items." At this Hades turns to me, his eyes once more burning as he nods and I ask: "So, where are they?" And the man glares at me as he says: "Two are with that bastard, the other with – _her_ killer."  
This makes me look at Lily in utter shock and I ask: "Wait, Dumbledore has two and Voldemort one?" Hades nods and I think: "No wonder he doesn't think Harry ready yet. Fighting Dumbledore for two of these items? Even my Godson isn't that good." Yet then Hades says: "The funny thing is, the killer doesn't know this truth."  
I look shocked at this and Hades says: "He cursed the second relic and with it, cheated both me and Thanatos. However, that takes his faith out of Harry's hands, regardless of what that cheater of Apollo may think she can say or predict. And trust me, I don't treat those who cheat me nicely." And he growls this last bit.  
The cold fury sounding through his voice makes me feel as if I am back in Azkaban, yet then the man turns around and says: "You have 40 minutes left with her. Spend them well and remember, do _not_ inform Herodus of this until he is ready. I will train him after my brother and will take her with me every training. Till then."

And a crack in the floor under him appears and actually swallows the man up before it clears itself up again, not even leaving a single sign as to prove that he had been standing there only seconds ago. I look at the floor in shock for some time more and then hear a soft voice hum before I remember that Lily is beside me.  
"I didn't think he would take me with him when training Harry. Or that he would allow my return." And I smile at her, loving how well her body fits against mine and I ask: "Did you really have to grovel and bow down to him like that?" And she mutters: "He's a god, Sirius. He's above Voldemort, Dumbledore, Merlin, all of them."  
And while I have always been a rebel, while I have always been against authority figures, while I have always been against the way Voldemort tried to overthrow Magical England and hate Dumbledore with his powerplays, do I most certainly understand where my beloved is coming from. Yet then I realize something and ask:  
"Lily, what – what about James?" And while we have gone to lie down under the blanket, Lily lying her body over mine and her head on my chest, does she happily look up and whisper: "Till death do us part, my Siri. Till _death_ do us part." And this happily makes me pull her back up for another kiss, finally having her as mine.

* * *

 _ **Good for you, Sirius.  
**_ _ **So, Sirius is back in the picture, Dumbledore has lost his latest asset at attempting to get Herodus back in place and a horror of Azkaban has been unveiled. But wait, Hades is willing to give Lily and James another chance if Harry can give him back the Deathly Hallows? And the Peverell brothers are actually Demigods with each having a different Divine Parent?  
**_ _ **WOW! I will be honest with you, when I first decided on all this, including Lily reuniting with Sirius, I DIDN'T plan to have Hades decide on this. I actually wanted to reunite Lily with Sirius because I wanted to use her to give him peace, but for some reason I felt this outcome would be much, much better.  
**_ _ **Why? Because now I can have some kind of endgame when it comes to Dumbledore. And remember, the Stone, the Chamber and all that crap will be handled by the Gods, but Harry still needs to have something to both motivate him and make his years at Hogwarts a little harder. And Dumbledore is that something.  
**_ _ **Now onto the next chapter: Harry goes to his next class and then onto the Gryffindor common room, where he informs the Lions of what their Headmaster tried this time. At the same time, Poppy informs Fudge and Amelia Bones of what Ladden has been up to and who gave him the means to do so while guarding Azkaban.  
**_ _ **This will be good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I don't plan to have Harry fight Dumbledore until the end of First, maybe second. At the very latest he will battle Dumbledore in Third, which will end the story.**_


	9. Classes And Officials

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want you all to know that, on the day I write this, I got some seriously great news. This chapter was written on Wednesday 8-11-2017 and on the Thursday before that, 2-11-2017, there was a trailer revealing that Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon would be jampacked with tons and tons of Legendary Pokémon.  
**_ _ **Now for the last 6 days I have been worried anxiously on whether or not these Legends would be Shiny Locked – an dumb thing Gamefreak/Nintendo started doing in Gen 5 when Black and White first released – but today, I got confirmation that this was NOT the case. For those wondering, yes, I am a Shiny Hunter.  
**_ _ **HOORAY!,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Did this AN have anything to do with the story? No. Do I care? No. (sorry)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Classes And Officials**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Charms Classroom  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Sorry for our tardiness, Professor." I say, even as I am one of the last to enter the classroom, but the diminutive man smiles at me and says: "No problem whatsoever, Mr. Potter. Mr. Thomas explained the whole situation. Though I must ask, is it true? Is Sirius really innocent?" I nod at the man as I take my seat and say:  
"Yes sir. Sirius is innocent and the true culprit has been caught. Professor McGonagall will probably be reporting this to the Ministry sooner rather than later, but right now she is taking Sirius to the Hospital. Gaining his freedom back and then finding out that the one who did this did it just to manipulate him –."  
I cringe at the end, part of me really just wanting to go to the Hospital Wing and check on the man, but Uncle Poseidon had told me to just stay focused on my classes and that it wouldn't do for me to miss more of them than necessary. And the fact that this is the last class before lunch is the whole reason I agreed with the man.  
Flitwick nods at me and says: "I can see your problem, Mr. Potter. But why are you here and not with your Godfather?" To which I shrug and say: "Orders of my uncle. He doesn't like the idea that I'll skip on classes when I don't need to. And we have lunch right after this." The man laughs and says: "Well then, let's get to our lesson."

I nod at this and while for most of the rest of the hour we just listen as the man explains us what sets one spell apart from another, do I notice something both interesting and peculiar about the man. And while I pay close attention to what he tells us about the differences and make sure to take notes, do I study this peculiarity.  
While Flitwick is obviously a caring and heartfelt teacher that strives to treat his students equally and that tries to make sure to gaze at all students while talking to make sure he keeps their attention, do I also notice how he hurries to move his gaze elsewhere whenever he reaches the section I had spotted Granger to be seated at.  
Yet the more the smaller-sized educator does this, the faster the girl seems to raise her hand to draw his attention whenever he is about to turn her way and I think: "That method isn't the brightest." And I get proven right as Granger actually slaps Seamus over the back of his head, causing him to hit his head on his desk.  
I wince at this and think: "I hate being right." While Flitwick hurries over to check on the student and casts a spell that actually fixes the lad's nosebleed. The Irish fellow smiles gratefully at him and Flitwick sighs in resignation before he asks: "Mss. Granger, did you have something to add about the lesson we were having?"

And this time the girl proves just how high and mighty she thinks herself as she turns her nose up at him and snarls: "No Professor, I wanted to ask you why you haven't shown any concern over a missing student." To which Flitwick rolls his eyes and says: "Because I already heard from Mr. Thomas what happened."  
"So he told you –." Granger snarls, but Flitwick proves that size means nothing as he snaps back: "That Mr. Weasley showed the same foolish level of arrogance against the Gods as he did against Mr. Potter in my class, a foul for which Minerva gave me permission to ban him from my class if he ever tried something similar.  
Mr. Thomas also told me that Minerva was summoned before he was send my way, so I already deduced that Minerva had probably send the boy off to the Hospital Wing. And that will be five points from Gryffindor for failing to recognize a Head of House, Mss. Granger. Now please stop interrupting my class – or harming my students."

And while the girl looks shocked at having been shot down and taken any chance at retribution, do I think: "How on earth can someone so young think so high of themselves they believe themselves smarter than the Head of the House of the Intelligent. Did she really think Flitwick was just handed that role without reason?"  
And while I wonder how much more this girl will do and how much longer it will take before she becomes an outcast amongst both teachers and students, do I make sure to just ignore the girl as I focus back on the class, the differences Flitwick mentions and the importance of how to move one's wand when casting each spell.  
"We will practice the Lumos charm next class and I do believe we will be able to cover the Levitation charm somewhere across the month of October. Make sure to practice the wand movement properly and to read through the notes and texts regarding these two spells plenty of times before next class. You're all dismissed."

Flitwick then says, but the fact that Granger had been building up some kind of steam within herself, as if she had been ignoring class in favor of reigniting her own arrogance makes the part of me that knows I am the Son of the King of Gods rear up and so, when we leave class and reach a certain point, do I turn left on the staircases.  
"Ehm Harry, the – eh – the Hospital Wing is to the right, you know?" Neville tells me and I mutter back: "Granger needs to be proven that her ego is going to make her an outcast. You saw her, Neville, she was ignoring Flitwick and disrespecting his role as mentor in favor of mentally talking herself up on some pedestal.  
And quite frankly, I'm both sick of that pedestal of hers and have no interest in seeing her receive the same treatment Ronald did. I'm heading for the Common room. I'm going to see if I can't find some elder years who can keep an eye on that ego of hers." At this Neville nods and follows me just as we reach the portrait.

"Fortuna Major." I say and the Fat Lady nods, yet I also notice something that makes me grimace. While the chalice in her hand is still looking like it's made of crystal, does it also show the tiniest of cracks in the corner of the upper surface. The Fat Lady sees me look and says: "That happened just now. Please fix it."  
And I nod at her, part of me already quite sure I know why there is a crack in there in the first place. And when I enter the common room, do I get proven right as Ronald rushes at me and actually tries to hit me physically, but I grab his arm at the wrist and hiss: "Don't, Ronald. You're disgracing our House enough as it is."  
"Let me go, you no-good disgusting freak. You're going to pay for the attack you laid out on me. You're going to pay for making me fail in my class. You're going to pay for it all." The boy roars, but then Neville actually steps up between us and as I let go off the boy's wrist, does Neville push the boy away and angrily snap:  
"You're not going to have him pay for anything, Weasley, as Harry never did anything wrong. He wasn't the one who enticed the Gods to punish him for disrespecting them and he's not the one who got themselves ended up in the Hospital Wing. So drop the ego and stop blaming others for your own faults and mistakes already!"

The two boys glare at each other and then Ronald glares at me and says: "This is all your fault. I could have been great! I could have risen above all of my stupid brothers! But you and your dumb lies had to ruin it all. You'll never know peace, Potter. I'll never let you live it down that you took me the fame that is rightfully mine."  
But I only glare back at him and this actually makes the lad smirk as he asks: "Scared you, did I? good. Remember that feeling and remember that picture I made, Potter. Because one day soon – it will come true." Yet then I notice something and say: "I really wonder if your _stupid_ brothers agree with that, Ronald?"  
And instantly the brat proves me what a stupid coward he actually is as he turns around to seeing his three brothers glaring at him and the elder lad that had been against me only a few days ago now seems to be on my side as he growls: "I can't believe you, Ronald. How much are you trying to disgrace us, disgrace our House?"  
And Ronald starts to stutter, making the three shake their heads before he shouts: "HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HIM?" And while he tries to hit me with the way he aims at me, does Neville raise his arm and block the attack, making Ronald glare at him before the twins chorus: "We side with friends over disgraces always."

The two then turn to me, but I say: "I don't judge you on his behavior or your family. Don't worry." And the two nod, their eyes proving that they take my words quite seriously and I send them a quick comforting smile before the two take their younger brother between them and carry him up behind the last of the brothers.  
And while I wait for them to disappear, do I then turn to the rest of the House and say: "You can expect the same from Granger. She and Weasley were teaming up when Ronald insulted the Gods and in class she went one step further by proving to believe herself smarter than Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House."  
This causes a lot of those around me to look shocked and I say: "I know a lot of you just want to head to the Great Hall for lunch, but I enquire you. Prove Granger wrong. She and Ronald are causing cracks in the Fat Lady's great chalice and might even make it revert back the glass it was before. We can't let them do that."

"Aren't you just saying that because they are against you?" Someone asks and I glare at the person as I snarl: "No, I am saying this, because I know what it feels like to believe yourself a disgrace and because I know what it's like to have people bully and belittle you. And I know what people with an ego can turn into.  
And right now, Granger and Ronald are like that and if they keep this up – they will give this same treatment – not just the disrespect to teachers that are more experienced than them – to any of us who might gain the levels of fame and fortune they believe belongs to them and them alone. That's why I'm saying this.  
To keep two young, impressionable, inexperienced kids from making mistakes that can reflect horribly on the rest of our House. To make sure we can quote our Head of House's words of _Your House is Like Your Family_ in a way that does Gryffindor proud. And to make sure they don't turn our House's image into something scandalous."

At this a lot of those around me nod and I say: "Nothing I say or do will change the mind of those two. They're already thinking themselves above those with more experience and more age behind them. Prove them wrong. Make sure you're coming from a place they won't expect you and prove them wrong. It might help them."  
And with that do I turn back to the Fat Lady Portrait, happy to see that the chalice has been fixed and accepting the grateful look the lady sends me with a nod that silently says _Anytime._ Yet as I walk away and as the portrait closes behind me, do I fail to hear someone mutter: "Wow, he really is a guardian. One send by the Gods, no less."  
I also don't notice how Neville hasn't joined me as the lad actually did hear this and stayed behind to further emphasize on this statement as the lad took what he did to help me in the common room very seriously and has now, in his mind, cemented himself as the protector of the Guardian of Gryffindor – even if I don't know that that's me.

 _ **In the Mean Time  
**_ _ **At the Ministry  
**_ _ **Poppy's POV**_

"Thank you for having me, Amelia. I'm most grateful." I say as I take a seat in the office of one leading the DMLE and the strict looking woman with the short-cut hair and the monocle covering her eye nods at me as she says: "Of course, Madam Pomfrey. I know you're not one to contact my office often, so I take this quite seriously."  
At which I sigh relieved as I say: "Good, cause you should. And I hate saying this, Amelia, but – you're being undermined." The woman raises her eyebrow at me and I say: "What I mean is, someone is ordering your employees behind your back. And their orders are – well – repulsive wouldn't be good enough of a word."  
At this the no-nonsense woman leans her elbows on her desk and presses her thin lips against her crossed fingers as she says: "Explain. Tell me what makes you so certain of this and why you believe this. Who is the person undermining me and who is the employee taking orders from other sources behind my back?"

And while I have no doubt that this might cost me my job, do I remember the sight of Sirius as he told me this horrific fact and so I say: "Robert Ladden. He's an Auror that apparently took the Auror job to _punish_ Sirius Black for his crimes. As you know Sirius got released from his crimes recently." The woman nods at this and I say:  
"What you probably didn't know, is that Albus only got Sirius released – to get Harry back on his side. Am I right to assume that Susan wrote you about what happened at the Start of the Year Feast?" Yet at this the woman says: "You're part right. She used the Hufflepuff floo to contact me and tell me in person."  
And I nod at this, while not really thinking it all that vital and the woman asks: "So it's true? Albus has been failing in his tasks all these years and has gotten all kinds of horrific acts done? Acts that, in the end, actually got the Potters betrayed and killed?" At which I nod, while I can almost hear my contract getting ripped.

I ignore this and Amelia sighs as she says: "Tell me more. What has Ladden been doing and what did Albus order him in regards to these _punishments_?" And while I know that the woman can easily take the full story and that she is old enough that I don't need to sweeten the story, do I feel too repulsed to do so and so I say:  
"Let's just say that while all of Sirius' exploits in his youth were of his own volition, the same cannot be said for what exploits done _to him_ while in Azkaban. Yes Amelia, Ladden encouraged the section of prisoners Sirius was situated with to do _that_. And it seems that his overdue stay there – made it so he lost battles against such exploits."  
"Are – are you – are you sure of this?" Amelia asks and I answer: "I am. The way that that poor man was crying while in my wing and begging me with his eyes to seek justice for him is not one that makes me believe otherwise. I know Ladden did this and that he was ordered by Dumbledore. And knowing of Albus' crimes –."  
And here I leave the sentence hanging, the woman gasping as she says: "He wanted Ladden to break Black. He wanted absolute assurance that Black would be out of the way, so he'd have free access to Potter." And I nod at the woman, who turns from shocked to furious and snarls for the Auror that stands guard at her door.

The man comes in and the woman snarls: "Drag Ladden from his cubicle this instant. He is to be in my office by no later than seven minutes. Do you hear me?" And instead of answering does the Auror rush out of the office. Amelia then turns to me and says: "Thanks for this, Poppy. Get back and take care of Sirius for me."  
I nod at her and happily move over to the floo that is at the edge of her sight on the left of her desk. Yet before I pass through, do I turn to her and say: "Make sure he knows that, if he tries anything on Sirius again, he's not yours, he's mine." And the woman smirks at me, silently promising me she will before I vanish down the floo.

 _ **Amelia's POV**_

I always knew that Aurors that have little problem with being send to guard Azkaban usually have dubious reasons for this, but while some of them are going through a crucible that they actually worsen by going and hanging around the Dementors, have I never had any of them purposely break the law for these reasons.  
And while Azkaban may be considered the worse place on earth, is there nothing in the Magical English Code that states that the prisoners inside lose their rights or that give Aurors guarding the prison any privileges that other Aurors don't have. And Ladden has always given off a bad vibe ever since he started.  
Yet while he never sat right with me, did his reports in regards to Azkaban and the reports left by the Minister after the latter's annual visit never give me any reason to actively distrust him or have him watched by others in the force. And this fact is one I now regret like no other and that makes my inner Lion roar in need for justice.

"It's bloody, good-for-nothing bastards like this that made me work so hard to get where I am in the first place. Argh, Rufus! He was telling me we should promote the bastard. I was about to discuss it with him. If he hears about this." And while I think this, does the lad actually get literally dragged into my office by his ear.  
This makes me send a raised eyebrow at the Auror bringing him in and the man says: "My apologies, Ma'am, but he was planning to refuse your summons. Said his job in Azkaban was more important and that you would thank him for it later." And instantly my hackles are raised and my suspicions are on full power.  
"Received new instructions, did you Ladden? Perhaps from your _other superior_?" I ask the bastard, who instantly stops trying to get his ear released and looks at me like a House Elf about to receive cloths. I glare at him and snarl: "Leave us. And make sure that no one other than me gets out and _no one_ comes in."

The Auror nods, but then I say: "No one – other than Rufus Scrimgeour. Make sure someone brings him here as well. Let him know it's about that promotion he wanted to discuss with me." And even though I don't say it, do I see that Ladden knows that said promotion is completely off the board as of this point.  
"Ma'am, I – I just want to –." The man tries, but I snap: "Madam Pomfrey just came to visit. I'm sure you remember her from your years at Hogwarts, Ladden. And I don't believe I need to tell you how unlikely it is for her to visit an office such as my own." And the lad turns resigned and concerned as he mumbles: "No Ma'am."  
I nod at him and mutter: "How long did you think you could keep this up? And _why_ did you not think it at all strange, unusual or even potentially criminal that _Albus Dumbledore_ – yes, Ladden, I know of that as well – of all people would give you such – immoral orders. Why did you never wonder why these orders went against his persona?"

The man seems to have no answer and I glare at him as he slumps down in his seat, trying to hide in the hard wooden frame and vanish from sight. The door opens behind him and Rufus enters, yet the minute he steps over the banister, the Auror guarding my office snaps the door closed behind him, shocking the man.  
"Is – everything okay, Amelia?" The man asks and I growl: "No Rufus. Things couldn't be further from okay if Voldemort himself was behind this." The man cringes at hearing the name, which is the whole reason I never made him a Hit-Wizard, but while I do still consider him a good candidate to succeed me, does he notice Ladden.  
"You didn't call me to help you promote him, did you Amelia?" The man asks and while I am very glad that he takes my current state into account when seeing all this, do I say: "No Rufus, in fact, I want you to arrest this bastard. He may have been working under another's orders, but that alone is a crime against the Auror force."

Both men whiten and I glare at Ladden as I silently summon the English Code book to me and slam it on my office desk, if only to relieve some of the anger I feel just at his presence. The two look from the book to me and I have no doubt that it's visible for all to see how badly I am trying to hide my anger behind my professionalism.  
" _Acts of indirect physical violence against a Primary Heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient House. Acts of indirect physical violence against the Lord to a Most Noble and Most Ancient House. Enticing prisoners to commit acts of_ _ **sexual**_ _violence against one of their own. And working for a force other than the DMLE.  
_ Ladden, these crimes alone can see you put where Black was at. The only saving grace you have is that Albus Dumbledore, who I know is the one you have been taken orders from, will receive a far worse punishment for being the one to entice you into committing all those acts. But even that won't do you much good."

"Amelia, how bad are we talking here?" Rufus asks and I growl: "Let me put it this way, Rufus. We are lucky it's against a Lord and not a Lady – or there probably would have been an act of murder or even miscarriage that could have been added to that list as no prisoner can survive a pregnancy while in Azkaban, to my knowledge."  
The man looks at me shocked and I turn back to glare at Ladden as I say: "And the fact that Black turned out to be innocent and that Albus knew of this the entire time, doesn't help either of you. And the fact that Black admitted that you had told him you only took _this particular job_ to punish him – is the final nail on your coffin."  
The man, by now, is looking at me as if I am indeed sentencing him to death before Rufus asks: "What – what do we do now, Amelia? If – if this comes out –." And I glare at him as I say: "If this comes out, people will be wanting for Dumbledore's head. Which is why I want you to gather a team and arrest him before that happens. "

The man looks at me shocked and I snap: "The news that Black was innocent and has been freed will be published sooner or later, Rufus. The Ministry will look horrible when that happens. But we can use this. We can make sure the blame gets put where it belongs. With Albus, who then went one step further to cover his tracks."  
And just like I did with Poppy, does Rufus seem to catch onto my hidden meaning as he says: "By trying to make sure to break Black in all ways possible. That's why he had Ladden take this job. In case Black ever did manage to get his rightful freedom." At which I nod and growl: "Don't give him that chance, Rufus."

The man nods and salutes me before he turns around and leaves the office. And with that do I turn my focus back to the ire of my current day as I growl: "And now for you, Ladden. You already know you're in trouble. There is no escaping that. If Albus gets arrested, he will try and put all the blame on you and you solely.  
And the fact that it is known among the Auror force that you took this job only for such an immoral reason will be his ammo to see that done. However, while I am willing to lessen the punishment of one of your crimes, _taking orders from a force outside the DMLE,_ am I not going to let either of you scapegoat the other.  
Both of you will go down and both of you will get proven that you were wrong with your actions. And before that happens, Ladden, you better prove that I have a good reason to lessen even one of your sentences. Now start talking and tell me everything of these _enticing_ visits you made to Azkaban on Dumbledore's orders."

And while the man had looked at me as if I was a blessing send by the heavens when I told him I would lessen one of the punishments, does he start yapping just like I ordered. And the tale he tells me as well as the sincerity in his voice make me hate all the reports I've been given by him over the years all the more.  
"They were all bloody cover-ups. They were nothing but results of his horrible actions, which he used to cover up his criminal behavior. I can't believe I felt acceptable in hiring him, let alone considered the chance to accept Rufus' suggestion of promoting him. I better make sure no one else who works at Azkaban is like him."  
And while I feel a hint of resignation at the idea of the sweep that will lie ahead of me, after I have taken care of both Dumbledore and the bloody parrot that is now cawing for his life like a mad bird on a Pepper-Up Potion, do I make sure to have the usual Dicta-quill write down all of his confessions and statements as accurate as possible.

* * *

 _ **Justice at last.  
**_ _ **One problem though. Dumbledore is going to get away with his crimes. Not in the way you think, by him managing to put all the blame on Ladden or use those who owe him something to lessen his crimes. He's actually going to do a little something that will prove just how disturbing a mind he really is.  
**_ _ **And trust me, I would LOVE to write about him squirming in front of the Wizengamot, to have him feel shock as the world turns against him and to have the world cheer as he gets his just comeuppance. I just have one teeny-tiny problem and that is a certain idiot that has a certain undead monster on his head.  
**_ _ **Oh Di Immortales,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. Hogwarts Under Lockdown

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I have a confession to make. I was – hesitant – to write this chapter. Why? Because I was unsure as to how true to fact my last AN was. I gave the whole "a certain idiot that has a certain undead monster on his head" hint as a sign as to how Dumbledore was going to escape justice, but after I suddenly wondered something.  
**_ _ **Did I tackle Voldemort during the first three chapters or not? This had me worried and, like I said, hesitant. But luckily enough, I hadn't. So now, Dumbledore is going to prove how sick his mind really is, is going to escape justice – for now – and is going to allow me a chance to progress this story a little more.  
**_ _ **Hooray,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I am going to do a bit of a timejump for good measure. You'll see why.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Hogwarts Under Lockdown**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

"I – I still can't believe it. I can't believe it's happening. That – that I – that I'm going – that I will be – I just – I didn't think I would – it's just so –." I mumble as I sit in a seat next to Sirius' bed, the man laughing as he hears my stuttering and he asks: "What exactly is going on, kiddo? You're not making a lot of sense here."  
At this I look up and say: "Lord – or, I mean Uncle – Poseidon is taking me to Camp Halfblood tomorrow. I'm going to be recognized as one of his own." The man's eyes widen and he asks: "Seriously? You passed his tests?" And I nod as I say: "That's what astounds me. That I did it in only a fortnight's time."  
The man nods and says: "I can get that. So you can control water flawlessly now, huh?" I nod myself and say: "I can. I can control it, conjure it out of the very molecules in the air, increase it in size and length, move it in all kinds of twists, turns and sizes and even make horses and other hoofed creatures out of it.  
Heck, I actually created a Hippogriff out of just a small shotglass of water for my final test. I didn't even know what a Hippogriff was, but – Hedwig was actually coming over and hooting in support while I was doing it and I felt distracted for a short second before realizing I could use her form to make the horse – well – better."

The man has a huge smile on his face as he hears me talk and I look down onto my open hands as I say: "I – I really don't know how I did it or why I thought it would make the horse better, but – but I just felt the – the need to combine the two and – and the Hippogriff got born out of that need. It felt – incredible, really, really incredible."  
"Where is it now?" Sirius asks and I sigh as I say: "Gone. For my test to succeed I had to successfully conjure a horse out of water and let it evaporate back into mist. I didn't like it as the beast looked just – amazing, but – I was determined to pass, so –." And Sirius sighs as he nods in understanding before he says:  
"But at least now you know you can conjure one. That's pretty cool. You'll have to get me one when I get out of here." At this I laugh and say: "No can do. Even the horses that Uncle Poseidon created on my first day have been changed back. I'd probably have to conjure you new ones every fortnight or so. Way too exhausting."

The man laughs and says: "Yeah, I can see that. Never mind then." He then lies back and looks up, his eyes strangely glazed as he says: "So, you'll be gone from school tomorrow, huh?" And I sigh as I say: "Yeah, Uncle Poseidon really wanted to take me right away, but –." And I sigh again, this time in utter annoyance as Sirius asks:  
"Granger?""Granger." I growl back as the girl and her little partner have not changed a bit since I called on House Gryffindor to get them off my back. If anything, the House turning on them has made them even more determined to get me under heel or something and they have consistently been losing points and missing classes.  
And of course Sirius knows all about this, not just because I visit him whenever I am not in class or training, but also because Granger and Weasley both make use of their Hospital Wing visits to try and either convince the man to join their side or drive a wedge between the man and myself. Neither of which has been successful.  
Yet where the man enjoys the luxury of having Madam Pomfrey at his side to ensure that the two can no longer enter his stall whenever they get send here themselves, do I not have the same. The only escape I have been able to get from them is when I isolate myself by freezing the curtains of my bed closed around me.  
Yet I know darn well that this is only a temporary solution as Weasley will, sooner or later, learn a spell that can help him break the hold I have over my small and sometimes crampy sanctuary, yet what the redhead doesn't know is something my Uncle told me shortly after I passed my test; the name of my next trainer.

"Let's see either of those two daring to go up against _him_." I think, smirking just like I have been doing every other time since finding out about this and Sirius asks: "Care to share the fun?" But I say: "You'll see after I come back." At which the man sighs and says: "If you come back." Which actually shocks me greatly.  
I turn to him and ask: "What do you mean, _if_? Of course I'm coming back." But the man turns to me and asks: "Are you really sure about that? This castle does house Dumbledore. You know, the man that broke you from your parents, turned you mortal and made me out for the man that betrayed and murdered my own best friend?  
How can you be sure your parents are okay with you coming back to a place that houses a guy like that?" And while I can definitely understand where the man is coming from and feel my heart swell with the fact that he worries so much for me, do I smile and say: "Don't worry, Sirius, that's why I get taught by _him_ next."  
The man looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I say: "Trust me, even father rarely goes against him. And with good reason too." This does indeed seem to relieve the man and he mutters: "Thanks pup." At which I move out of the seat and onto the bed beside him. And as I cuddle against his side, do I mutter: "I'll come back, I promise."  
And to this Sirius pulls me firmly against his side, even if his whole form is still weaker than even mine was after a bad period with my former relatives, yet his grip proving he still has a lot of strength hidden underneath his underfed frame and body. "And even more strength in that incredible heart of his." I happily think to myself.

Yet just when the two of us are getting comfortable, Madam Pomfrey having grown used to us lying together like this and having decided that it's only better for Sirius' health in the long run, do we get shocked and disturbed by something that actually resonates through the entire school. A voice that is magically amplified.  
" **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are under arrest for bribing a Ministerial official against an Heir to a Most Noble and Most Ancient House as well as a Lord of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House and for providing said official with spells, potions and other products to use against said Heir and Lord.  
** **You have the right to remain silent and are hereby ordered to, under the supervision of Poppy Pomfrey and Filius Flitwick, move yourself to the Hogwarts Entrance and surrender yourself. If you refuse, this will be added to the list of charges against you. Do not resist, it will only endanger the student body."**

"Amelia." Sirius mumbles and I realize that the woman meant him when she spoke about the Heir and Lord. We share a glance and I know we both think the same: "There is _no_ way Dumbledore is going to comply with her demands." To which Sirius mumbles: "Go. Go before he tries to use you against her. Get to Camp _now_."  
At which I nod and while I sincerely hope that Pomfrey will keep the man safe in my absence, do I mumble: "I'll be back." Reminding the man of my promise. Yet this doesn't satisfy the man as he snaps: "GO!" And I jump out of the bed, grab the carrier bag Uncle Poseidon gave me and make a dash for the bathroom.  
And while I know that Madam Pomfrey will hate me for this, do I activate one of the showers with my newfound powers, use a huge burst of water to break through one of the walls and then jump to surf on it. And while I sincerely hope that this _Amelia_ won't take my actions the wrong way, do I head straight for the Black Lake.

Arriving there, I raise my arm up high, summoning a wave that crashes and from it, the same horse that Uncle Poseidon summoned on my first lesson appears. It runs at me, somehow knowing what situation I'm in and I hurriedly jump on its back and say: "We need to get out of here. Let's go." And the Horse neighs loudly.  
I grab a firm hold of its mane, ensure that I am properly seated and then motion it to go at its fastest pace. And while part of me feels like I should have summoned the Hippogriff from yesterday, do I actually ride the horse across the Black Lake into the forest, over the wall and straight past the Hogwarts boundary wards.  
And just in time too as only a few paces after we jump over the wall, do I feel something horrible happening right behind me. I motion for the horse to turn around and stop it in its tracks as I look at Hogwarts. Only for my eyes to widen as I see nothing but forest and a mountain cliff. Hogwarts, somehow, has vanished.

"Dumbledore, what have you done?" I mumble, horrified and terrified of the man for the first time since my father came to intervene and then yelp as an angry voice snarls: "He put Hogwarts under extreme lockdown. It's invisible to anyone not already in there." And I turn to see Uncle Poseidon standing beside me.  
"We –." I want to say, fear for my godfather, Neville and the twins overwhelming me, but the man says: " _You_ need to get to Camp. I've already called on my other son, your brother, and he's on his way. He's a much better match against Dumbledore than you are." At which I sigh in defeat, but nod in understanding.  
The man then touches my horse and says: "Make sure you ride this magnificent creature into a high wave. It will instantly transport you across the Atlantic if you do. From there, you're on your own. I'm staying here to help guide Percy through the lockdown." I nod, turn the horse back the right way and say: "Keep them safe."  
And even though I don't specify any names, does Uncle still nod, our lessons these last two weeks having also served for him to get a better understanding of who I am and who I am growing up to be while here at school. And after one last glance behind me, in a desperate attempt to see said school, do I guide the horse into a run.

 _ **PS. Because Poseidon is about to claim Harry as his own, does he feel like he can call Percy Harry's brother. It may not be a direct bloodline, but in this case, that doesn't really matter. Not to the story and not to the God of the Sea.**_

 _ **Meanwhile  
**_ _ **Inside Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Neville's POV**_

The minute Madam Bones shouted for all to hear that Dumbledore was under arrest, I felt like hitting myself on the head and thought: "You _don't_ do that with a man as arrogant and powerful as Dumbledore. Now the rest of us are bloody screwed." And I had turned to my two friends and say: "Get your brothers together."  
The twins had grimaced at this, but I said: "I'll be fine. I'll head for the Hospital Wing and stay with Lord Black. Go. There is no way –." And right as I want to say that, do I get proven right as a wave of incredible, and obviously desperate, magic runs through the school. I rush to the nearest window and sense it reach the wards.  
And because I am right on the floor and part of the school that looks out over the main entrance, do I spot Madam Bones looking shocked before she starts to stomp, flail her wand around and obviously curses up a storm. And the way she looks from one side to the other as she does so, says volumes about what just happened.

I turn back to the twins and say: "Hogwarts is under lockdown. Get your brothers now. This kind of magic allows no entrance and no leaving. We're basically sitting ducks until Dumbledore undoes this kind of magic. And I don't think he'll do so anytime soon." The two nod and rush for the staircases heading to the towers.  
I myself grimace, but then my eyes spot something that makes them widen. From a few miles behind Madam Bones and her contingents of Aurors, do I spot something tall and fast speeding out of the Forest and away from the castle. "Harry, at least he got away." And this relieves me as I run for the Hospital Wing myself.

 _ **At the DADA classroom  
**_ _ **Voldemort's POV**_

"That Bones woman is a right fool. Why didn't Lucius just kill her off alongside her bloody family of blood traitors? Does she really think herself on the same level as that old Muggle-loving fool and myself? Well, if old Dumbledore won't teach her how to respect your betters, perhaps _we_ should do so for him, don't you think?"  
I ask of my host, not really caring for his opinion and feeling furious that a witch who is only Regent until her niece becomes off age has such an attitude. Yet this gives me an idea and I smirk from under the turban where I am hiding as I say: "Quirinius, go. Find the Bones girl. We might have to unveil ourselves, but we'll do it right."  
And while the man has been faking to be scared of his own shadow, does he now stand from behind his desk, me knowing better than anyone that the man has come to despise teaching brats ever since I gave him a greater purpose and he asks: "Yes master. May I use force?" To which I answer: "Only if she resists."

Yet then we both gasp as the man's horrible magic runs through the school and, thanks to having studied the castle quite thoroughly on my search for the Chamber, do I instantly recognize why Dumbledore has unleashed so much of his magic. "That no good old, lemon sucking bastard. He put the school under lockdown."  
"What do we do now, Master. We can't get the girl to her Aunt now, can we?" Quirinius asks and I growl: "No. Until Dumbledore puts the school back, so to say, there is nothing we can do that affects the outside world." Yet then I smirk, the deliciousness that is the evil of my mind working quite fast and I mutter:  
"At least, not directly." And Quirinius seems to understand exactly what I mean as he giddily asks: "I can finally show those brats what I think of them?" To which I answer: "Live yourself out, my dear friend. And start with the Bones girl and the Potter brat. Those gods and that blasted woman deserve to have a message send."  
Yet when my host reaches the bottom of the stairs, does he suddenly stop before he sneers: "So, _this_ is why you did that, huh?" And instantly I realize who he is talking to, which infuriates me enough my own magic pushes the turban right off of Quirinius' head. "I knew you had given into the wrong path. I didn't think you did it like this."

An ancient voice says from the other side of where I am looking and I hiss: "Turn around, you fool. I wish to face that bastard myself." And while he seems hesitant for all the wrong reasons, does Quirinius do as I say. And when I gaze upon the old bastard that was supposed to be _my end in 72_ , do I growl and say:  
"Out of my way, Dumbledore. My goal is not you." Before I smirk and say: "At least, not yet." But the man remains stonefaced and then actually proves how right that blasted witch of a Goddess was as he says: "Tom, we both know you have only one goal. It's in the Hospital Wing. Take it and then leave this school.  
If you don't, you will deal with me." And the man actually draws his wand, before I realize that he is blocking one of two exits from the DADA classroom. Quickly looking around, I realize another thing. The other exit – leads straight to where Dumbledore says my prey actually is. At this I grin devilishly and ask:  
"Are you actually willing to sacrifice your precious little puppet, Dumbledore?" To which the man says: "I am sure there will be victims, but I doubt Harrison will be one of them." And instantly I realize why the man wants me to head there. "You disgusting vermin. You want me to kill Black, so your charges will drop."  
I think, feeling infuriated over the fact that Dumbledore thinks he can force me to do his dirty work and I snap: "Quirinius, return to your rooms. It seems we will need to send Madam Bones her message at a later time." And while I know that Quirinius is grimacing at this as it means more teaching, does he start to walk.

"You _don't_ want Harrison, Tom? I'd have thought you'd want him to suffer. He is –." Dumbledore actually tries, but then Quirinius stops again and I hear another voice snap: "Heading for Camp, having escaped your clutches through his trusted horse just before you locked us all in. He's out of your reach, Headmaster."  
And thanks to the two weeks Quirinius has had to carry me on the back of his head while he taught these brats, do I instantly recognize the voice of the other boy potentially destined to be my end. And Dumbledore seems to have realized the same as he says: "Harrison _wasn't_ born at the end of July, Tom, but young Neville was."  
Which infuriates me as it means I lost my body for absolutely no good reason, yet I snap: "I am not your lapdog, Dumbledore. Quirinius." And the body that is my host starts to move again. I myself am still looking at Dumbledore and see him turn his attention to the boy as he says: "Mr. Longbottom, this man – this monster – is –."  
But then the boy actually proves me that he really is worth something as he says: "Save your breath, Dumbledore. No one is listening." And because Quirinius has passed him, do I see the boy turn around and actually leave through the exit Dumbledore didn't block. I then gaze at Dumbledore and glee fills me up at the sight of his shock.

Yet then I yelp: "Duck!" As the ancient man draws his wand from out of nowhere and shoots a curse. Yet while my order was meant for Quirinius, does the boy jump and dive away as well and to my disgust, do I realize that the spell was meant for him. And just before it splashes against the wall near him, do I recognize it.  
"A Confundus charm. That old lemon drop sucking, bearded, goat-face was planning to Confound one of his own students against me. He really has no morals." And while I truly hate myself for what I am about to do, do I hiss: "Fight him. Pureblood needs to be kept safe and that old fool is obviously a guardian no more."  
And while Quirinius hesitates and falters in concern, does he then turn around, me making sure I implement all of my dueling knowledge and skill as well as every spell I ever used during the war in his mind. This makes my host's stance turn stronger and more confident and I snarl: "Get yourself a better footing."  
At which the man jumps over the railing and lands on the floor next to Dumbledore, standing up and instantly diving away from a curse. And while I absolutely hate that I can't see anything other than the magic that my host dodges away from, does our link allow me to know exactly what spells he uses to fight the old bastard.

Yet then I notice how Quirinius is just standing there, waiting for something and this befuddles me as I wonder: "Surely the old fool heard me." Before I hear him and the man actually says: " _I_ am not your enemy nor am I your target, Tom. You and I both know that." And I notice another spell heading for the Longbottom lad.  
The boy tries to dodge this one as well, yet then I spot that the spell actually consists of two beams of magic that split just as the boy tries this. And while I am astounded to notice that they are both Confundus spells, do I then spot something bronze colored coming from the entrance the boy himself is dodging into.  
And to my sheer annoyance do I actually feel a sense of relief overcome me as I see how the second spell splashes and breaks apart against a bronze sword, a man in his late twenties holding the sword and glaring at the caster as he says: "You might not be his target, but you sure as Hades just became mine, you old bastard."

And while I wonder where this obvious Demigod came from, does he follow my lead, his sword in one hand and using his other to jump over the banister and land just a few inches from where Quirinius did. And with his sword does he block yet another spell before he says: "Don't even bother. Riptide is immune to magic."  
And instantly the lad has my interest. Yet I silently order Quirinius to retreat a little. Only, while Quirinius does so, does he turn his back on the boy, obviously with the intend to give me a good look at the younger man. This, however, actually seems to instantly draw the man's intention and the look in his eyes – worries me.  
He switches his sword to his other hand, quickly using it to block off yet another spell from Dumbledore, and then starts to make some very strange motions with his hand before slashing his arm upward like a wave. And only a second too late, do I realize that every motion of his hand was aimed – straight at my face.  
I feel something horrible happen to Quirinius, the man shouting: "What is this magic." To which the boy replies: "A Greek curse to ward off dark and negative forces. Forces that _don't_ belong in a school." Yet while this shocks me, do I feel infuriated to see how he turns to Dumbledore as he says the latter part.

Only my anger is of short notice as the magic that the man cast actually starts to affect every bit of Quirinius and with that of myself. This utterly terrifies me and I quickly pull back everything I taught Quirinius just now, desperately trying to find something that can help me survive this strange, new and horrifying magic.  
Yet it is not to be and I feel myself being ripped from Quirinius, the man yelping and screaming at first, but only weakly whimpering when we forcefully get separated and while I notice his body slightly burning from the horrible sensation, do I then realize that my method of immortality of so long ago – is still in effect.  
This instantly brings back my sense of glee and purpose, yet the man seems unfazed at this and actually repeats the motions of his hands. I push my spirit out of the way, yet still get spotted by the final motion, which is this time the boy pushing his hand my way, his fore, ring and little finger sticking out.  
And while I evaded most of the motions, do I feel utter shock as the magic hits me again, pushing me away and forcing me through many of the Hogwarts walls. I soar across the grounds and scream in actual pain, something I didn't think possible, as I pass through the wards of Hogwarts. Yet as I do, do I notice something astounding.  
As my spirit passes through the wards, does this seem to meet the requirement of why Dumbledore put the school under lockdown and while the whole building had been invisible for me as I passed through, do I see it reappear as my spirit gets pushed past the Hogsmeade village. This makes me smirk and I float further away.

 _ **At the Hallway  
**_ _ **Perseus' POV**_

The old man I have been fighting seems astounded that I managed to drive that dark spirit out of the castle and then he snarls: "Do you realize what you've done?" But thanks to all of the monsters, giants and titans I have fought in my young life, do I really not care for his anger and say: "Yeah, I just did your job for you."  
The man looks furious, yet then turns a shocked face to the wall and I turn myself, my face only slightly tilted as I don't trust him not to try and trick me. Yet I spot nothing out of the ordinary and so I realize it must be some kind of magic only the man, in his role as _guardian_ of this school, is able to sense, yet this instantly makes me get it.  
I smirk at the man and ask: "Aw, what's wrong? Did the eviction of that evil spirit break down your little defensive mechanism. Guess you won't be escaping punishment that easily." Yet the man growls: "I will not leave Hogwarts." And he shoots another spell my way, only for me to block it with Riptide once again.

"Father said you'd be hardheaded." I mutter at him and the man snarls, actually aiming his next spell lower, yet I use my reflexes to swiftly let go and grab a new hold of Riptide, the spell splashing off against its hilt instead of hitting my hand. "You blasted boy, can't you see that what I'm trying to do is for the Greater Good!"  
To which I ask: "Haven't you learned yet that Lady Hecate doesn't like you abusing her famous statement for your own greed?" And the man glares at me, yet his fury is nothing compared to the raging fire of resentment I had once felt come off of both Gaia, the Mother Giant and Kronos, the Titan of Time itself.

Then footsteps are heard behind the man and he turns around. Instantly I make use of this and with the speed of a hurricane do I rush at the man, startling him and forcing him onto his back with my knee in his lower back, my other leg across his legs and my spare hand in the back of his neck as I aim Riptide right at his face.  
"You are threatening the Headmaster of this school." To which I retort: "No, I'm restraining a man about to be arrested for horrid crimes against justice." And a woman with blonde hair and a monocle in her eye rushes over as she says: "Indeed, young man. Now let us take it from here." Yet I glare at her and snap:  
"According to my father, Lord Poseidon, was it you that forced Dumbledore into this foolish act in the first place. Forgive me if I'd rather stay where I am until someone father finds worthy to trust shows up." And the woman frowns, yet seems to accept defeat at my words, motioning her group to surround us in the process.

Yet while this and the fact that Dumbledore gets his wand forcefully removed, should make me feel better, do I still feel as if something's wrong. And I get proven right as the man suddenly snaps: "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hereby claim indirect victory over Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin.  
I claim his right as owner of this school for my own and demand it be held to me until such time magic deems me unworthy of the title Lord Slytherin. As Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I swear, so mote it be." And I actually feel some strange kind of magic settle into the man lying beneath me.  
"Damnit! We should have stunned him! You – you – you – DUMBLEDORE!" The woman with the monocle screams and I think: "This can't be good." And the man beneath me seems to calm down despite me restraining him and the woman in front of us screaming in his face as he says: "You know you can't take me now, Amelia."

This actually shocks me and I think: "Some Lord of this crazy title can't be taken if he commits crimes against the entire school? Is this for bloody real?" Yet when I voice my thought, does it seem to give the woman an idea. And the smirk that grows on her face as she reapplies her fallen monocle calms me down before she says:  
"I might not be able to take you in custody, Albus Dumbledore, but I _can_ hold you responsible for not stepping in against the previous Heir of Slytherin before now. Quirinius Quirrell has obviously been housing this Heir for sometime now, yes Albus, I saw the spirit flee, and you, as Headmaster, must have known this.  
Because of that, I can hold you in contempt for purposely and willfully endangering the student body through course of inactivity and lack of action in regards to the safety of the school. And you're also forgetting one other little vital fact, _Headmaster_. I – am the Head of the Board of Governors. So if I can't arrest you, I'll just suspend you."

And instantly I feel like smirking myself, the man under me gasping as the woman before me states: "I, Amelia Susan Bones, hereby retract my order of arrest and apply the sentence of probation upon Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, on grounds of him willfully and knowingly ignoring a threat against the student body."  
Yet while she doesn't end the statement the same way the old man does, do I still feel as if her magic is settling into the man below me and I happily get off him, the man himself too shocked to realize he is free before he gasps: "This – this will – this will never stick. The – the others will – will think you did – did this out of – out of bias."  
Yet the woman smirks and says: "I so hope they do, Albus. Cause then I can remind them that I'm not _the only one_ with family here under your _care_. Wonder whose side they'll pick if they realize that. Also, please remember that, if you go against the probation of a Head of the Board, you can instantly lose your protection."

And while the man had actually gone to stand back up, me still holding Riptide tightly in my hand and ready to strike the man down if he tries anything, does the woman walk over to stand nose to nose with the ancient man and says: "So do anything – anything – that endangers the students again – and you're mine, Albus Dumbledore."  
And instantly, just by looking at the look on the man's face, do I know that the woman might not get her wish, but she definitely did her job. The students will be kept safe from now on. The look of inability and utter surrender that is on the man's face proves this beyond a shadow of a doubt. And this makes me smirk in victory.  
The woman then turns to me and asks: "Would you be opposed to being his bodyguard until I have set up a squadron to keep an eye on him? You seem well-capable to talk him out of his reverie." Yet I shake my head and say: "Sorry, but I can't. My little brother is getting a ceremony tomorrow and I really _have_ to be there."

The woman nods and I pull a small cap out of my pocket, putting it back on top of Riptide, which instantly shrinks back to its ballpoint pen form. The others look shocked as they see this and I put the pen in my pocket as I say: "Don't worry, I'll send some of my friends instead. They'll be here no later than tomorrow."  
Another nod is my answer and I turn to Dumbledore, who seems disgruntled and concerned as I say: "Oh, and on Father's orders – with both of his brothers' blessing – will Harry be having a second trainer come his return. One who will also serve as _his_ bodyguard. Just thought I'd let you know." And with that I leave the group.

* * *

 _ **Damn, nice one, Percy.  
**_ _ **So what happens next? Dumbledore's not going to be arrested, but he can't do anything to "guide the students in the right direction" as he would believe it to be as that would go against his oath and make him lose out on the one thing that allows him to remain here. Is he going to just throw in the towel and give up?  
**_ _ **OF COURSE NOT! He's just going to do what he always does. Sit back and wait for a different threat to enter Hogwarts. And even if it does and him not doing anything – again – makes him lose his protection, at least that won't happen for some time now. And if he has to endure Gods on his lands in the meantime, so be it.  
**_ _ **So, next chapter: Harry arrives at Camp, expresses his concern for his friends and feels relief beyond words when Percy Iris messages him with the news. Then it's time for him to prepare as, unlike with other Demigods, him being recognized as a Son of Poseidon will be done by a little more than just a symbol above his head.  
**_ _ **Also, I feel I HAVE to let you guys know this. I no longer consider this story a Challenge. With that I mean, I no longer consider it the same story as the one I wanted to write when I first put the preview up on Venquine's Mind. So if you see me derive from the Rules, Guidelines, etc. just know that this why that happens.  
**_ _ **Happy new year,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	11. To Be Claimed

_**Hey everyone,**_

 _ **So this chapter actually covers something sort of important. The ages of Percy, Annabeth and all the other PJ/HoO characters. And I know that I called Percy someone in his late twenties last chapter, but I disagreed with that while writing this one, so that will change. I thought it through and made a decision on their ages.  
**_ _ **How old are they?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **To Be Claimed**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Long Island Sound, America  
**_ _ **Grover's POV**_

"This is just wrong. There has rarely to never before been a Demigod that _doesn't_ get to Camp without a Keeper. Why won't Lord Poseidon let a Satyr find Harry and bring him here? It just doesn't make sense. I don't like it. Something's wrong. I just know that something's wrong. OW!" I shout at the end of my rant.  
"What was that for?" I ask Thalia, who has been with me and Annabeth ever since Lord Poseidon send Percy to England and told us to wait for Harry's arrival and the Daughter of Zeus rolls her eyes as she says: "You were rambling and talking nonsense." Making me glare at her as I say: "I wasn't. I was stating facts."  
Yet the girl sends me an unimpressed look and says: "You just think that because Percy is your best friend and you want to help your friend out, nothing more.""And what is wrong with that?" I almost yell, only to get shocked when I hear Percy's voice say: "Nothing at all. Thanks for that, pall." And I turn to the Sound.

My best friend appears from a wave that is shaped like a portal and that softly crashes down behind him, yet just the sight of him makes me unable to do anything other than snap: "What are you doing here?" Shocking my best friend, but then I explain it and snap: "Where's Harry? How is he not here yet? How are you here before him?"  
This instantly worries Percy and he asks: "He's not here yet?" And we all shake our heads worrying my friend as well as he mutters: "That's odd. I know he summoned a horse to ride to the English Shore and into the waves, so he should have been here already. Could he have accidentally arrived elsewhere or something?"  
Which instantly sets my concerns back on top notch and I mutter: "Ugh, I knew it. I knew he should have been send a Keeper. I knew there was something wrong." Yet then Thalia rolls her eyes and says: "Oh please, my brother's fine." To which I snap: "We're not talking about Jason." Yet the girl glares at me and says:

"I know that, but Harry is coming here to _become_ Percy's brother. He is already my brother because we share a dad. And I know he's fine, because he's right there." And she actually points up into the sky. We all look and my mouth drops and my eyes widen as I see a gorgeous creature that is fast approaching our shore.  
The beast has the head and front legs of a bird, yet the body and hind legs of a horse and has a huge beak, sharp talons and gorgeous orange eyes. The beast lands and pulls its wings in against its sides, while Harry, who looks windswept and who actually has a sword and a shield made of water attached to his back, gets off.  
"Thanks for that, my friend. Now, if you can, go check on Hogwarts for me, will you? If you can find it, just merge back with the Black Lake. I'll know." He tells the beast, of which he actually only just reaches the back and the beast caws before flapping its wings again and flying off, vanishing in the light of the setting sun.

"Sorry about shocking you – and probably breaking the rules of getting here, but – I just got so sick of all those hellhounds and other monsters. I decided to use my test passing skills to get here." Harry tells us, but Percy just laughs and slaps him on the back as he says: "No problem, little bro. Just glad that you got here safely."  
"And so are we." A powerful voice then says and I feel like fainting as Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus and Lady Hera actually all appear behind the two. "Mum! Dad!" Harry shouts and to even Thalia's shock, does the boy run at the two. And Hera makes me weak in the knees with shock as she happily wraps her arms around her son.  
"He really is a special case." I hear Annabeth, who stands on the other side of me, whisper and Thalia and I nod before Lord Poseidon asks: "Is everything ready?" And Chiron, who has come to stand behind Thalia, Annabeth and myself, nods and says: "Yes, Lord Poseidon. The Dining Pavilion has been cleared of all objects."

Lord Poseidon nods and Harry asks: "So, how are we doing this?" And Lord Poseidon smiles at him as he says: "Actually, you already set the whole process in motion a little. Using your newly taught skills to get here will make the rest a lot easier. Though from here, you just need to accept each other in heart as brothers. I'll do the rest."  
This really intrigues us all, yet then Harry turns to Percy and asks: "Is everyone okay? Back at Hogwarts, I mean?" And Percy nods as he says: "I managed to get some weird dark force out of the school, which undid the lockdown, and Dumbledore got grounded with the threat of losing his job if he ever endangers the students again."

This makes Harry sigh in relief, but then Percy frowns and says: "Though for some reason, he was trying to get one of your teachers to attack a lad your age. Someone called – Longbottom or something." And instantly Harry turns worried and he rushes for Percy, grabbing his arms as he asks: "Neville? Is he okay?"  
To this Percy nods and says: "He is, I made sure he managed to leave the battle scene, though it sure was weird that while it was the teacher who emitted the dark energy, it was Dumbledore who tried cursing your friend. And he was constantly urging the teacher on to fight him at the same time." This angers Harry and he says:  
"He must have been trying to use a Confundus Charm. It would have taken over Neville's mind with the need to do as Dumbledore says." Which astounds me and Annabeth asks: "Dumbledore was planning to brainwash one of his own students to take out a teacher – that was obviously overtaken by dark energy at the same time?"

Percy nods and then says: "Yeah, but after I got Neville out and send that dark energy out of the castle, Dumbledore was apparently out of parlor tricks as getting him disarmed and unable to fight back was easy. Only – well, while Madam Bones did try to get him arrested, did he use some kind of oath to keep himself from being taken.  
Though apparently Madam Bones knew a way around that and now Dumbledore is unable to do anything as the chance of that being taken the wrong way can make him lose his protection within the castle. So I don't think you'll have to worry about him going back." This makes Harry smile in relief and then Lord Zeus smirks and says:  
"Especially considering who your next trainer is going to be. I doubt even Dumbledore will be stupid enough to try and go against him." And the smirk he shares with Lord Poseidon, who also shares one with Percy makes the last bit of my concerns fade away and makes Harry smile at the three of them in an excited manner.

"So, shall we get on with this?" Lady Hera then asks and she happily lies hands on Harry's shoulders and looks at him, Harry smiling at her and nodding before we all move over to the high hill where we usually have our dinner. There the other Demigods all form a group circle around us, all of them excited at what will happen.  
Lord Zeus and Lady Hera then move over to stand at two points of the circle while Lord Poseidon, Harry and Percy form a triangle in the center of the pavilion. "Please know that _no one_ can interfere with this and that, for this, I will have to use your full names. Does everyone get that? Do you boys accept these terms?"  
Lord Poseidon asks and both Percy and Harry nod before Poseidon says: "Alright. Just turn to each other and do not break eye contact until I say so. Only then are you to close your eyes. Else you are to do nothing. Is this clear?" Lord Poseidon asks and his son and soon-to-be son both nod, while I start to feel tense and excited.

Lord Poseidon then seems to take a deep breath and with that does everyone turn silent, the entire pavilion now a mass of excited tension as every Demigod that is present wonders how this is going to happen. Yet it's not Lord Poseidon who opens the ceremony apparently as Lady Hera raises her head up and declares:  
"I, Lady Hera, the Goddess of women, marriage and family, hereby give my blessing for Herodus Potter to enter and become part of the House of Poseidon. So I have spoken, so shall it be done." And to our shock does the woman start to shine, not quite the light that comes when she goes to her true form, but gorgeous nonetheless.  
Lord Zeus then follows her and says: "I, Lord Zeus, God of lightning, justice and the sky, give my blessing for Herodus Potter to enter and become part of the House of Poseidon. So I have spoken, so shall it be done." And the God of the Sky, like his wife, lights up, yet the aura that surrounds him gives him a true royal look.

We then all gasp as the gorgeous white of Lady Hera and the sky blue of Lord Zeus' aura start to cover Harry from head to toe before Lord Poseidon says: "I, Poseidon, God of the oceans, earthquakes and horses, hereby welcome Herodus Potter into my House and recognize him as my own and the brother of my son, Perseus Jackson."  
And while both Lord Poseidon and Percy now start to shine a regal blue color, do I spot hints of this same color slowly but surely starting to add themselves to the blue that is already in Harry's aura. Yet then Lord Poseidon looks at both his sons and both give only the slightest of nods before closing their eyes, breaking their locked gaze.

Lord Poseidon then starts to move his arms in circular motions that still very much resemble the waves of bright tropical beaches and while at first I wonder if he is trying to manipulate the water in the blood of his kids, do I then see what he is doing and the sight of it has me gasp as water starts to form around the three in the middle.  
Little by little, water starts to form around the two boys, the one in his early twenties, the other one only just in his teens. At first only drops are visible, then small streams and then the streams start to grow in length, width and start to connect to one another. And all the while Lord Poseidon keeps moving his arms in the same pattern.  
The streams are now as thick as a Cyclops' arm and reach to at least a foot above the two boys, at which Lord Poseidon suddenly motions his right arm in a different way. And to my utter astounding do the two boys suddenly start floating, yet there is no water holding them or under them to lift either of them up.  
And the most amazing part of this all is that both Harry and Percy are still with their eyes closed, regardless of the fact that they should be hearing the water surrounding them or even feel the way that they are now being lifted up from the ground. Yet neither of them seems to care for this as both of them look perfectly calm.

"They trust Lord Poseidon. They know that this is all part of the ceremony and trust that their dad knows what he's doing." I think and the fact that a boy who has only known he is a Godling for a fortnight trusts in Lord Poseidon this much really amazes me. "This is just astounding." Annabeth mumbles and I nod in agreement.  
Then, to my shock, does Lord Poseidon close his own eyes and move his arms in such a way that his hands are flat against each other in front of his chest as he says: "Be one, my boys. Of one line, one kin, one blood." And to the shock of everyone in the pavilion does the huge torrent of water close itself around the two.  
The water lights up with the three colors that were previously shown on Lords Zeus and Poseidon as well as Lady Hera and then suddenly vanishes, the sight of it all looking as if it just evaporates in a huge blast of heat or something. Yet instead of falling, do Harry and Percy gently get carried back down to the ground.  
And while at first it looks as if nothing happened, do I realize something has changed the minute Harry is back on solid ground. Because while he barely looks any different than before, do I still spot it. A soft wave is only barely visible in his hair, giving it the look of someone who just went for a swim and then brushed his hair.  
"Welcome to Camp, my child. And welcome to the House of Poseidon." Lord Poseidon then says and instantly Chiron shouts: "ALL HAIL HERODUS POTTER, SON OF POSEIDON, THE GOD OF OCEANS AND HORSES!" And the whole pavilion crouches and bows down, the boy himself blushing as he sees this.

* * *

 _ **Congratulations, Harry.  
**_ _ **Okay, I will be honest, I don't think this was my best work. Maybe I should have done this one from Poseidon's POV, but personally, I liked writing Goatboy's POV a bit more. And yes, he was astounded a lot, but you got to remember this is the first time in history that a child of one House gets adopted into another.  
**_ _ **Now onto Next Chapter: Harry celebrates that he is now officially part of House Poseidon, has some fun with Percy and his parents three and hears who his next trainer is going to be and that he will get a bodyguard for the time being. Dumbledore, be warned, your little weapon just got some deadly aid on his side.  
**_ _ **Get the pun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	12. Camp And Hogwarts

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I did some more thinking and I decided to mix PJO with HP just a little more this chapter. So Harry will spend some time at Camp, but he will also return to Hogwarts and introduce his new teacher and new bodyguards to all those that matter. And with that I don't just mean all those that matter to him, hihi.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Camp And Hogwarts**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Camp Half-Blood, America  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last few days have been incredibly great and awesome. Every morning I wake up in either the Zeus or the Poseidon cabin with either Percy or my sister Thalia before they take me to the place where I became an official son of Poseidon, which has been changed back into a Dining Pavilion after the ceremony was over.  
After that I would either swim or ride horses with Percy or I would spar and train some of my father's skills with Thalia, who would lend me her incredible weapons, the shield known as Aegis and the collapsible canister that turns into a spear. Though she does also often use it against me and the thunder it releases hurts.  
This makes me really grateful for Ambrosia and Nectar as well as Will Solace, the Head Counselor and Ruler of the Apollo Cabin as the young adult is really good patching up wounds, cuts and even bones that I thought Thalia had broken in such a way I would be going back to Hogwarts in a wheelchair or something.  
What surprised Percy was the fact that, apparently, my name is the only one that Mr. D. – also known as Dionysus the God of Wine and one of my future teachers – actually says right, even if he constantly refers to me as Herodus and not Harry. But considering I don't feel close to the man like I do my friends, I am fine with this.

What I'm not fine with, and what makes me move over to the Long Island Sound and look out across the waves many a time the last few days, is the fact that no news seems to be coming from Hogwarts, even though Percy did say that the lockdown was over, meaning that Neville and the others should be able to use Hedwig.  
Yet it's been almost a week and I haven't heard a thing. And while I keep asking Percy about his battle and who was involved, does Percy not lose his temper or his patience with me. The young adult keeps being incredible caring and understanding and keeps repeating his earlier statement about Neville, Dumbledore and Quirrell.  
That last one is also something that really shocked and even shortly worried me, were it not for the fact that Quirrell has been cleansed and the dark energy that was controlling him had been seen shooting out of Hogwarts, even causing for the lockdown to break and be undone, allowing Madam Bones entrance to the castle.

The woman herself is another reason I feel concerned about the school as I blame her for Dumbledore putting the school under lockdown in the first place. The woman is the Head of the DMLE, has been for years and has known Dumbledore since her own years as a Hogwarts student and she still tried to challenge him into leaving the school.  
It was something that only the kids from the Ares cabin could appreciate, yet I constantly reminded them: "These aren't trained Demigods, they're wizarding kids that have known nothing but peace for the last decade, remember?" And they had grudgingly admitted that that added to the level of danger in an unnecessary way.

"You really need to just go back there." I then hear a calm, slightly childish voice tell me and I turn to see a young adult who still has a boyish face and with a goth-like look standing next to me as I am once again standing at the edge of the Sound, my feet shoeless and my toes getting drenched by the flowing waves.  
I sigh and say: "I know, but – father sent me away and sent for Percy for a reason. I feel I'd betray that reason if I just – went up and left. Not to mention how worried Grover would get." At this Nico snickers as Grover had practically demanded he'd be my Keeper, yet my father Zeus had told him _only here in the Demigod world_.  
Grover had been shocked at this and had then heard that I would be enjoying the luxury of a Demigod bodyguard whenever I wasn't being taught by my new teacher. Yet other than sharing a grin filled with devious promises with his brother, had my birth father not told anyone who this was going to be, forcing us to wait.

"Well, I have some good news." Nico says and I turn to him as he says: "You know how I've been busy with that crazy ex-Demigod from Egypt that kept trying to take over my own gift and use it to raise the dead back from their graves? I finally caught him and took him to Olympus, even if he's actually Egyptian and not Greek.  
Your father put a full bind on his powers and ordered for him to be dipped into the River Lethe, you know the one that wipes memories down in the Underworld. I did so and there father told me some amazing news." By now I wonder where this is all going and what this has to do with my desire to return back to Hogwarts.  
I then notice that Nico actually has the same smirk that father shared with father Poseidon and instantly I get why. "No way." I whisper and Nico gazes in pride at his finger nails as he asks: "You think Dumbledore would be foolish enough to go against the Son of the Lord of the Dead – and his father?" To which I laugh and say:

"Even he doesn't have that kind of a dead wish." And Nico starts laughing hard, at which I realize the meaning behind my words. Realizing the unintended pun I just made, I laugh even harder, Nico using his arm to hold me up as I bend down through my knees, which are shaking with the effort to keep me upright as I laugh.  
I wheeze at the end and try to catch my breath as I ask: "So, when do we leave?" And Nico says: "You will have to wait another 24 hours as father needs to settle a few things down below, but I guess that will give you time to pack up and say goodbye to the others." At this I grimace, yet I nod as I know that he's right.

 _ **The next morning**_

When Chiron heard that I would leave Camp, he actually ordered the Nymphs and other employees at Camp to make me an entire feast worthy of someone who just conquered a quest with grace and flying colors and everyone, even the Demigods I just can't find myself agreeing with or liking, actually toasted to me at the end.  
I know I made a few enemies – or at least people who are jealous of my close compatriots at Camp and wish they were in my shoes, but it seems as if Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Thalia are popular enough – or in Nico's case, intimidating enough – to keep these people at bay and have them just send me disturbing looks.

This was definitely one of the reasons Thalia took my training so seriously, yet I didn't slack off myself as I really wanted to be ready the next time Hogwarts was under threat. And while I enjoyed father Poseidon's lessons, were they just not good enough to have given me an edge if I had been forced to face Dumbledore.  
Thalia had acknowledged this during practice and even now, while I am tending to my new horse friend who will get me back to the English shore the same way the other one got me to these shores, does she softly bump my shoulder and say: "Don't forget your training. I'll be testing you next time you get back here, you hear?"  
I nod at her, feeling slightly guilty towards Percy as I just like having an older sister a little more than having an older brother and I know this has nothing to do with the fact that I was, more or less, adopted into the House of Poseidon. There is just something about Thalia's traits as an elder sibling that speak to me.  
Thalia proves this by playfully ruffling my hair and saying: "Stay safe, little Striker." The nickname something she came up with after she noticed how quickly I was able to switch from dodging to striking back or parrying and one that she usually mentions when speaking to me in pride or with a bit of advice for her to give me.

"Do you truly believe that anyone would dare touch your family with me around, Thalia Grace?" A sinister voice then asks and the ground cracks open just beside her, yet thanks to the night of the Opening Feast, do I know what to expect. And Thalia herself seems no less shocked as she watches the Lord of the Dead appear.  
"I doubt they would attack my little brother, Lord Hades, but they might attack his friends and I can tell that he will not take kindly to that. My words were more aimed at that, really." At which the ethereal being nods and then tells me: "Nico and I will travel by Shadow, we will meet you and your steed at Red Point."  
I nod at him and after Percy, Annabeth and Grover each voice their own care for me and their concern for what can happen if I'm not around the Lord of the Dead and after I promise to make sure I will have either Sirius, the twins or Neville around me at that time, do I gently mount my gorgeous black stallion and set it into moving.

A huge wave comes out of the Sound and swallows us after which a bubble surrounds us, allowing us to remain at a constant height, just beneath the surface, even as the ground under us goes down deeper and deeper and turns darker as it reaches depts unable to be touched by water. And like this do we start to cross the Atlantic.  
And just like last time is this just an incredible experience as the sights of the Atlantic and all that lives in it is a sight to behold, one I know I can view a thousand times or even just once and never forget. All kinds of water animals, friendly, kind, gentle, shy and even a few territorial and deadly ones pass us as we ride.  
Yet it seems as if father Poseidon desires to see me safely pass through the Atlantic as even beasts as ferocious as the three Great White Sharks that we encounter and that make me and the horse very concerned and make me want to reach for a sword, swims past us, his black eyes only focusing on us for the shortest of time.  
It also happens several times that we pass large gaps and even a few underwater canyons and the sight of these make me uncomfortable, make my steed neigh worriedly and makes me know that we both wonder what's down there, but nothing seems to stir or move within the murky darkness as we pass over it, much distance between us.

Then the ground starts getting closer to us again, the gaps and canyons now far behind us and even though we are covered by a bubble, do I just know that we have entered bits of water and the ocean that are more affected by the human world. We pass a couple of islands and then, somehow, end up at our required destination.  
"That bubble must have been equipped with some kind of direction system, huh boy?" I ask as I recognize Red Point, this having also been the point where I entered the ocean on my trip to America and the horse neighs as I get off and give it some love and care, knowing it deserves some treatment for all the fears it went through.  
"You're a little later than we expected. Surely you didn't get into any trouble?" I then hear someone ask and I answer: "Not really. It was just so that we noticed a couple of predators approach us and we slowed our pace as we weren't sure if it would attack us or not. And three of those were Great White sharks, just to be clear."

The God of Death nods and says: "A fair enough reason. Now, seeing your ascension you should be able to send that steed of yours to Hogwarts just through the waves. Do so and then we'll follow it through Shadow Travel." I nod and ask: "Would you mind getting wet a bit, boy? Hagrid will dry you off when you arrive."  
The steed happily neighs at this and I focus on the surf behind me, using a wave that is just about to crash to focus my power on and allowing it to swallow the steed while I have the Black Lake clear in my thought. I feel the beast be swallowed and moved and when I am sure it has arrived, do I move the wave back into the surf.

"Come on, this way." Nico then says, motioning for me and while I love that a person in his early twenties can still behave as if he's my age, do I move over to him. Both father and son lie a respective hand on each of my shoulders and then guide me into the small, but dense forest where they had been waiting for me to arrive.  
And like the wave, do I feel the shadows to surround me and swallow my form. Yet unlike with the wave, do I not feel like a bubble has come to surround me or as if something solid yet not is protecting me. Instead of that do I feel as if everything but my own shadow vanishes, my bones, my body structure, my very magic and core.  
This sensation lasts only a few minutes yet I still feel like taking deep breaths and grasping at my chest as we arrive at one of the darker edges of the Forbidden Forest. "You best practice your breathing. Perhaps some meditation exercises. I do intend to teach you this technique." Lord Hades tells me and I nod, accepting his orders.

We then move into the school, yet only then do I take notice of it. Where in the Long Island Sound the sun was halfway up over here it looks as if Lord Apollo took his Sun Chariot and set it into overdrive as the sun is actually quite close to the surface of the Black Lake. "Wow, guess I didn't take the great time difference into account."  
I think as I look at this sight of water and fire showing off a spectacular show together and then we enter the majestic and powerful castle, that I now know, thanks to tales of my mother, was build by four of the few first people ever to be blessed by Lady Hecate. Yet mother also told me that their tale isn't what it's believed to be.  
"Hmm, might be something for me to look into when I'm done with all of my teachers." I think as we move into the Entrance Hall and for some reason the doors to the Great Hall are closed. "That's unusual. I guess that's something they decided on after the lockdown. Probably Dumbledore in the hopes he can get the upper hand."

I think, yet Lord Hades shakes his head and says: "Locking yourself and innocent lives within one single confined space. That man is a right idiot who has no right to be a Headmaster or be the guardian of young kids. Let's make sure he knows it." Which makes both Nico and I smirk at the man before he slams the doors open.  
Everyone inside gasps and some even scream or yelp in fright and that while I can tell that Lord Hades isn't even trying to be his rumored, legendary self. Yet while the man doesn't let off a deadly aura or a presence of darkness, does he still smirk in a satisfied way that almost makes him look menacing as he jovially says: "Greetings, Hogwarts."

* * *

 _ **Oh Hades, Hades, Hades.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Harry has gotten close with most of the main cast of the PJO series. Part of me did want to add HoH series, but I think I will leave that for another time. Maybe when Harry goes into his Second year. That might take a while, but considering how many teachers Harry still has to go through, that's no problem.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Hogwarts experiences different reactions to the arrival of the Lord of the Dead, yet Harry, Hades and Nico also get an interesting discovery thrown at them in regards to the man they have grown to hate over the last few weeks – Harry – and several years – Hades. Uh oh, what is Dumbles up to now?  
**_ _ **Yep, an AN cliffie,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	13. He's Not Even Trying, Really

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter can be described in one word: FUN! And I know that I might piss of some hardcore PJ fans with this, but I plan to merge PJ Hades' cunning and deadly nature with the great humor of the Hades that you see in Disney's Hercules. So expect a sharp tongue, some quick wit and a really deadly Lord of the Dead.  
**_ _ **Sound good, I hope,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **He's Not Even Trying, Really**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

"Lord Hades please, close the doors at once." Professor McGonagall actually suddenly says as she is the first to recover from her shock and my Uncle raises an eyebrow at her as Professor Flitwick says: "We want to help Madam Bones make it clear to Dumbledore that he is grounded, so we are keeping him out of everything."  
And only then do I notice that the huge throne in the middle of the Head Table is actually empty before Flitwick goes on and says: "So the more we keep doors closed, the more the magic of Lady Hogwarts prevents Dumbledore from hearing or finding out anything. But if doors remain open, ghosts, Elves or portraits could spy in."  
At this Uncle Hades actually hums before he swipes his arm behind him. And the floor under the Great Hall doors cracks open, causing for bits of stone to push the two doors closed again before, with another swipe of his arm, the whole floor restores itself back up again, making it look like nothing ever happened to it.

"Thank you, Lord Hades. We don't like to lock our students away, but –." And I nod as I say: "It keeps them safe from those who would rather use them against Dark Wizards than do their duty." And I run my eyes over Neville, who smiles at me proving he is as happy to see me as the twins are, who sit quite close to him.  
Yet Nico seems not yet ready to do so as he raises an arm, stopping me just as I want to head over as he asks: "What does that mean for the outside? Or for classes like Herbology and your sport?" At which Professor Sprout sighs as she says: "Unfortunately I had to move my class to the Transfigurations Courtyard.  
And Quidditch has been cancelled until we managed to find someone who is able to change another Courtyard into the size of the Quidditch Pitch. We aren't happy with it, either, or with the cancelation of Care of Magical Creatures, but it keeps Dumbledore from putting his large, broken nose where we don't want it, at least not anymore."

Yet to this I notice Uncle Hades and Nico share a look and then Nico asks: "But what about that huge hallway-like room that is underground?""Why should we share our common room with the other Houses?" At this one of the older snakes angrily asks, but Nico rolls his eyes as he says: "I didn't mean that.  
I meant the huge room that is several feet underground? The one that looks to be at the same depth as the Underworld itself? Oh wait, looks like there is another huge room and – DI IMMORTALES, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT MONSTER DOING THERE?" And Uncle Hades seems just as shocked and furious.

Yet while McGonagall seems to recognize what he means and is standing up, her face proving she is ready to get more information out of the two, do I then feel something. A salty breeze seems to brush through my new wavy hair and for some reason I just know what this means and it makes me reach for my new sword.  
I turn around and move behind Uncle Hades. And just in time too as not even two seconds later, I have to deflect a horrible looking curse with my sword, one that actually breaks a large hole through the large oak doors and is aimed at the God's back. And while I know that he's immortal, do I still feel like shielding each spell.  
Yet then Nico shouts: "Stop him!" And I hear cracks appearing in the ground on the other side of the doors before I hear lots of movement and hear someone scream in feared shock. And the sound of this voice seems to startle and alert Sirius as he is the next to stand up, frowning as he whispers: "No, that bastard didn't."

Yet to this Hades rolls his eyes and says: "He was willing to get you out of the prison he put you in just to get Harry back on his side. Do you really think he wouldn't?" And Sirius groans as he says: "Keep that idiot in place and make sure he's disarmed. I'll take care of the rest. Also, good to see you again, pup. We missed you."  
And Neville and the twins nod in agreement, yet to this Granger says: "Yes, and you –." But I ignore her and just look as Sirius actually moves through the doors as if they're not even there and then notice several spells from the Head Table hitting the door, one of them fixing the hole and another actually making sound be heard through them.

"You're a bigger idiot than I was, you know that?" I hear Sirius asking and another voice, this one obviously trying to sound calm and knowledgeable, but having a severe undertone of fear and disgust to it says: "Sirius, for Merlin's sake. Can't you see –." And Sirius asks: "That the Head of the DMLE does her job, because she knows her craft?  
That she has proven to have earned her title, unlike Dumbledore who was offered each position because of one accomplishment from 50 years ago? That she actually declined the position until she _herself_ felt that she was ready to take it? That she has yet to let anyone get away with crimes, regardless of money, title or otherwise?  
That she gives everyone _exactly_ the punishment that they deserve and that she has yet to let reputation or even someone like Rita Skeeter break her? That she has done more for the Wizarding World in the last 24 years than Dumbledore has done for you since he offered you that position as just another student at Hogwarts?  
Yes Remus John Lupin, I can see all of that and I also saw one other thing. Amelia Bones going to every public source of attention and media and apologizing for the mistake she made when she openly challenged Dumbledore the way she did. When was the last time Dumbledore did that? I don't recall him doing that for imprisoning me."

"Just because –." But to this we all gasp as the sound of flesh slapping flesh is heard and Sirius snarls: "I spent twelve years in Azkaban and you think you can just talk down on such a horror, just because your precious hero was the one responsible? Does he really mean that much to you? Are you really that much like that filthy rat?  
Cause trust me, Remus John Lupin, that no-good little bastard is feeling the wrath of every single Divine being _before_ he will be joining bastards like Tantalus, Sisyphus and others in the Fields of Punishment. And besides, if you're so determined to believe in _divine powers_ , why would you try and attack a god?  
For goodness sake, Lupin, you were supposed to be the smart one, but in the last decade, you seem to have regressed in that intelligence. Not thinking of ways to see your only cub? Thinking ancient idiots know better than those who were close to the parents of said cub? Attacking a divine being? Not welcoming said cub to his homeworld?  
 _What happened to the intelligent, brave, smart, loyal friend I thought I had left in this world_?" And while silence follows this for a few seconds, do I then regrip my sword in fury as a growling voice answers: "You tell me. I thought he was standing in front me, but it looks like a few years in –." But this is met with a roar of fury.

Yet then Uncle Hades actually seems to vanish up in smoke and I just know that he used the shadows and smoke to reappear on the other side of the doors as his voice sounds from the other side as he says: "You know, he really proved himself a traitor to both you and my nephew several weeks ago, when you were freed.  
However, if you want him punished, you need only wait till tonight. I promise you, Lord Hypnos has been waiting for this guy to come to Hogwarts ever since Zeus proved the truth at the start of the month. And your report to Madam Bones? I can assure you that will not go unheard, by any party." And here he stops.  
Yet the way he says that alongside everything else he said makes me share a look with Nico and I whisper: "How much will you bet that Lord Hypnos will show Lupin what Sirius went through in Azkaban when he goes to sleep?" Yet before Nico can do more than roll his eyes at me, does Uncle Hades go on and ask:  
"Well, well, well, look at those bags under your eyes, Remus Lupin. Looks like Hypnos decided on a change of plans. Tell me, when was the last time you went to bed? The night Sirius reported the crimes of that lowlife bastard who is now occupying his cell to Madam Pomfrey and through her Madam Bones, perhaps?"

Yet Lupin doesn't answer and instead he snarls: "YOU TOOK MY FRIENDS FROM ME!" Yet while I think: "And you just became a Dead Man Walking." Does Uncle Hades say: "Not quite. You see, a few centuries ago a Son of Nemesis joined up with Hecate when she was in one of her – lesser moods – and traversed into my realm.  
There he sacrificed himself, yet infused his sacrifice with both all of the magic of Lady Hecate, her foulest mood yet and the deadly atmosphere that is my realm. Thus, two things happened. In my realm, a fourth, more trigger-happy, Fate was born. In your world, some random idiot discovered the _genius_ that is the Killing Curse.  
The two have been linked ever since and every so often that trigger happy Fate escapes my clutches and my need for control and imbues her need to see lines cut with some random magical – well, I'll call it how I see it – weirdo. Last time, that was that stupid little monster that did, indeed, take your friends away from you.  
My work, no. Did I make them my responsibility? Yes. Are they experiencing similar existences to what they could have been like if that trigger happy nightmare didn't exist? I like to think so." And then Hades delivers the punchline that I am sure he has been waiting: "Is James disappointed you abandoned his adopted son? _You have no idea."_

At this I share another look with Nico and he asks: "Care for another trip?" To which I answer: "Might as well." And Nico takes my hand, actually walking us into the shadow of the Gryffindor Table and making us vanish through. And as I push past the same experiences as last time, do we enter a dark and small cupboard.  
Nico slowly opens the door and takes a look outside before he says: "Good, father has taken control of the soldiers I tasked with capturing Lupin and Sirius has his wand. Come on." And while I love how seriously he takes his role as my guard when not around his father, do we leave the small cupboard and enter the Entrance Hall.  
And to my amusement is Lupin the first to notice us, his eyes instantly focusing on the fact that my hair, while very much a trait that proves James Potter adopted me, now also has evidence that I am an adopted son of Poseidon. "See something familiar, Lupin?" I ask, yet before the man can answer, do I continue and say:  
"Cause I find that highly unlikely, seeing I wouldn't have even known of your very existence if not for your _best friend_? And for the record, I am saying that sarcastically based on your treatment of him and his fate, not the other way around." The man sputters at this and while I think: "He sounds like he's drowning even before I take action."

Do I say: "Face the facts, Lupin. You may have lost two of your best friends –." But then Lupin proves just how disgusting he really is as he shouts: "HE WAS MY MATE! HE WAS MY MATE AND HE'S DEAD!" Yet I turn as cold as the God standing before this stupid monster and harshly hiss at the man:  
"Yes, and you left the one link you had left to him to the dogs, so don't bother using that as an excuse. If you actually cared for him the way one of your kind cares for a mate and cub, Dumbledore would have _never_ gotten his hands on me." And Lupin looks at me, flabbergasted over my words and the fact that I know of his illness.

"I spent the last few weeks with his best friend and he's surprised about that. What a bloody idiot." I think, yet then Uncle Hades, who had smirked at me as he heard me talk, crosses his arms and asks: "Did I forget to mention that passing my tests will allow Harry unlimited access to my realm, whenever he pleases?  
Or that, unlike others like that idiot, Orpheus, he can take whoever he wants both in and out of my realm, even if the latter will come with certain prizes such as time limits and potential blocks on abilities of his as long as they are with him. Such a shame that, if he passes, he can only do the former – for those that actually matter."  
And while the doors are closed, while the spell is supposed to be only one way, can I still hear the entire Great Hall gasp in horrified shock and some of them even in disgust, as if they think Hades went too far. Yet knowing what I do now about my father and his family, can I only think: "He's not even trying, really."

* * *

 _ **I know what you're thinking.  
**_ _ **Venquine, why would you mention the Chamber of Secrets, but not do anything with it? Are you going to forget about this? You did with Keyblade's Light and Harry's betrothal to Daphne or Preventing Trouble and Fiana being engaged to Kingsley. But I can assure you, read the newest PT chapter and you will feel better.  
**_ _ **And for those who don't want to, NO, I won't forget that Nico and Hades are aware of the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets. If anything, this was set up to make Chamber – sorry, but I have to – easier to fix and quicker to solve. However, I might risk a life or two when we finally reach that part of the story – whenever that is.  
**_ _ **Also, I know that BROMBROS is going to wonder what happened to the whole thing with the twins, Harry and Neville, but Harry was stopped from joining his friends. He'll reunite with them next chapter and they will each recap what happened to them; the twins to how they acted to the Lockdown and Harry about the ritual.  
**_ _ **That okay, y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Not a very long chapter, but I don't always do long chapters.**_


	14. Is He That Crazy

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So we are going to go on with Lupin and his group of 'foes' for a bit longer this chapter as I am going to make him realize exactly what I think of him – or at least the him in the books that wasn't even mentioned in PS/SS or CoS. I don't like how little he is mentioned in GoF either, but I don't care for that book in the first place.  
**_ _ **However, this chapter won't be solely focused on Lupin. Like I mentioned in the bottom AN of last chapter, I am going to reunite Harry with Neville and the twins and I am going to bring up a conversation that one of the readers of this story was very much looking forward to the last few months, at least I think so.  
**_ _ **Here you go,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **Is He That Crazy?**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"We should move this back inside. Remember what Professor McGonagall and Flitwick told us." I tell those standing around me and my uncle nods, even as he says: "You're right, though you don't need to worry about the ghosts here. They're smart enough _not_ to pick the wrong side." And the wink he sends me says it all, making me smirk.  
The Lord of the Dead then snaps his fingers and shadows creep from every crevice and corner in the hall, wrapping around us and giving me that same sensation as when Nico Shadow Travelled me to the cupboard. And this time it looks like Lupin is the worst affected, yet because of Sirius, do I not really care for this or the man himself.  
We enter the Great Hall, somehow creating a small bit of extra space between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table and a few students shriek or scream at seeing the dead soldiers that are holding the man down. Yet the group and I ignore this as the man seems to recover a lot faster and is back to glaring at us.

And then he goes too far. He turns to me and snarls: "Your –." But instantly I have my sword, given to me by a Son of Hephaestus, at his throat, furious rage coursing through me as I snarl: "He may have been your mate, but your betrayal of the last few years takes you _every_ right to think you can tell me how to honor him.  
You don't give two Knuts or even a bit of bronze about my parents, you care about the fact that you knew them, the pride you felt over how they cared for you. But you proved yourself unworthy of that care over the last decade and your excuse? _Dumbledore told me_. Well guess what, you filthy, traitorous – bastard –."  
Yet here I stop myself, knowing that if I reveal his secret I won't be any better than him and I make sure to change what I wanted to say just in time before I growl: "Right there and then, you proved where your loyalties truly lie. Not with your mate, but with some man who gave you one chance. Only one, not three to more."  
And I make sure to look at Sirius as I say this to make sure everyone knows what I mean. "You don't –." Lupin growls, but I glare at him and say: "Yes, Hogwarts gave you the chance to make friends, but it wasn't Hogwarts that made Sirius, dad or mum decide to become your friend. That was you, your character and your person.

Or better said, the person you were as a teen. But apparently, you changed more as an adult than you should have. Enough that you are no longer the person that, in my eyes, deserves to call himself my father's mate, let alone his friend." And with that do I turn around and say: "And because of that, I don't care two knuts about you."  
And when the man snarls: "Harry –." Do I say: "Goodbye Lupin." And I walk away, over to my friends where I wanted to go sit when Nico stopped me because of the cancelation of certain classes and they send the man I leave behind furious looks before they happily smile at me as I go to sit next to Neville, opposite the twins.  
I turn my head a little and see Sirius send Lupin a stern, yet curious look as he says: "You're on the brink of your own future here, Lupin. I _know_ that Minerva informed you of what happened to me right after she got my permission and I thought you would come instantly to offer me comfort and support, like I did in the past.  
You didn't and I stopped waiting for that a week ago. Now the choice is up to you. Are you going to be the person we became friends with, because his loyalty to us was stronger than even all of your combined loyalty to you – or are you going to pick the orders of a man who told you abandoning your friends was the right thing to do?"

"YOU CAN'T –!" But at this Sirius turns his own back on the man and says: "Considering the ways that that man betrayed Lily, James and the rest of us and thought he knew our futures so well, we each lost a true loved one, I believed that I could. But your answer proves that you already picked – and Lupin, to me, you chose wrong.  
Goodbye Lupin." But here I sigh and growl: "No Sirius." And both men look at me as I turn away and growl: "It was Dumbledore and his _I know better than you and have you believe this to your dying day_ way of ordering you lot around that brought your last break-up about. If you break up again now, you'll just let him win.  
He deserves a lot, but he doesn't deserve to win." And while I can tell that Lupin is furious that I am talking so negatively about the man he obviously worships, do I turn to him and say: "My loyalty is to my family – and I know they don't want us breaking apart, not so soon after Dumbledore and Voldemort broke us apart.  
So sorry Lupin, but whether you agree with us or feel like cursing us, you're stuck with us." To which Hades smirks and says: "I couldn't have picked a better punishment for his betrayal if I tried. Well done, little Wave-breaker." And I smile at this, Father Poseidon having given me that nickname as a reward for passing his tests.

Nico then snaps his fingers and the soldiers let go off the man, yet one of them doesn't vanish into fissures that appear below the others and instead, he moves over to Sirius and hands him a wand. Sirius looks from this to the Soldier and seems to see something in the hollow eyes as he nods and takes the wand.  
The skeleton vanishes in another fissure and while Lupin is shocked at seeing Sirius put the wand in his own robe pocket, does Sirius say: "I'll give it back when I know you won't try to curse those I trust; the way I once trusted you. And until you have proven that, you can't sit with us. Until then, the guest seat is over there."  
And he aims for an actually empty seat at the far end of the Head Table before heading over to where we are sitting, taking the seat on the left of the twins and sitting on the left side opposite of me as he does. "I'd go to sit next to you and hug you, pup, but I noticed you have a guard with you, so I'll let him have that seat."  
At this Nico nods at him gratefully as he sits down beside me and Uncle Hades moves over to the other side of the Head Table, where Professor Flitwick conjures him another seat. And the hall slowly starts to resound with voices once again as the students get used to him, get past their fears and start talking with each other again.

"So, how did the Lockdown go? I heard from Percy that he and Quirrell helped you get away when Dumbledore started trying to curse you." Harry asks and I answer: "Well, when Madam Bones made her move, I already knew how stupid it was, so I told Fred and George to get their brothers together and why they should.  
We felt the lockdown happen and I told the twins I would head for the Hospital Wing to stay with Sirius until Dumbledore let down the lockdown. Only, I had to pass the corridor to the DADA office on my way there and heard Dumbledore talk with someone who sounded horrible and deadly. Don't know who it was though."  
And while I want to tell him, because I'm sure that the boy has grown enough of a backbone to hear who he met that day, do I know that there are too many others currently in the vicinity who are not like him. And so I keep quiet and just gather some bits of food from the plates around me, setting up a bit of a meal as I listen.  
"Well, I heard Dumbledore tell this being – this _Tom_ – that his target was in the Hospital Wing. Yeah, he meant you, he even admitted it when the Tom asked if he would – sorry about this, not my words – _willing to sacrifice his precious little puppet,_ but then Dumbledore said he didn't think you'd be sacrificed, that you'd live."  
Instantly I turn to Sirius in great concern and the man nods as he says: "Yep, because his charges are based on what happened to me while in that – that place – did he try to take me out of the picture. It sucks, but – ancient Law dictates that a wizard can't be trialed for crimes against a Lord – if another wizard kills said Lord.

Don't ask." At this I nod, but I also share a look with Nico, who silently nods at me as he knows what the true goal behind my training is. "Tom seemed furious with the fact that Dumbledore wanted him to do this and wanted to refuse, having Quirrell leave even as Dumbledore tried to again goad him into going to confront you.  
Only this disgusted me just too much, so I decided to tell him that you had left, as I had seen you leave just after telling the twins that I would head for the Hospital Wing. Though at this point, things just got confusing." At this the twins pitch in and one says: "We've been trying to make sense of it all week." "But we just kept failing."  
The other says and I ask: "What happened?""Dumbledore. He told this Tom guy that, while you weren't born at the end of July, I was. I really don't get why, but this pissed the Tom guy off and he snapped at Dumbledore before ordering Quirrell to leave. Yet then Dumbledore had enough and he actually shot a curse at me."

This makes me put a furious hand on the hilt of my sword, my desire to learn Shadow Travel very strong now as I wish I could use it to get to Dumbledore's office and give him a piece of my mind. Instead I try to use Neville's voice to calm down the raging waves of my anger and his tone does really help with this.  
"Tom actually told Quirrell to duck, but I responded as well and only better as his curse was aimed my way. Then Tom ordered Quirrell to fight Dumbledore and keep me safe, yet Dumbledore wouldn't fight him as he just kept trying to make this Tom person fight me for some reason. He also kept trying to curse me.  
Yet then Percy arrived, pushed this Tom – who turned out to be Dark energy of some kind – out of Quirrell, who then burned to death, unfortunately, and made sure I could get to the Hospital Wing. Of course, with whatever Percy did, the lockdown ended before I got there, but I decided to stay, just to give Sirius some comfort."

"And trust me, pup, I needed that. Not just the fact that Neville had seen you leave before the lockdown started, but also his company. I apologized to him for it, but just the presence of someone your age made me feel as if you were still there with me, as if I still had a chance to keep you safe." Sirius then tells me.  
This makes me smile and I turn to the twins as I ask: "So, what have you been up to so far?" To which the two shrug and say: "The usual. Feel annoyed with our brother.""Do our schoolwork.""Hang with Neville.""Have fun with Lee and the girls.""Talk with Sirius.""Learn he's a bloody, actual, merlin-forsaken Marauder."  
And while they try to wave it off, do I laugh as Sirius told me this during one of my first visits to him. Yet then I notice that Sirius, for some reason, seems to be in a quiet conversation with Uncle Hades through nothing but gazes and the emotions reflected in his eyes. This worries and intrigues me and Sirius notices me looking.

"Nothing for you to worry about, pup. Just a little something Lord Hades and I discussed when Dumbledore finally decided to use his mistake to make another." And while I realize he means the day he was freed, only because Dumbledore wanted to use him to control me again, does this still not make me feel any wiser.  
"That is correct. And I did say I would do a certain something at every training. However, Sirius, we are not training, so I can't come true to those words. Yet. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, may I perhaps have young Herodus' schedule? I would like to make a few changes, unlike the ones my brother made during his time here."  
Uncle Hades asks and the way he addresses McGonagall, naturally, gets picked up by everyone. Yet I myself feel very curious over what this promise is that Uncle Hades made my godfather as I know he's not one for direct confrontations or personal payback, so him going against Ladden isn't it. Yet it also excites me for what is yet to come.

"I can't believe this! You're actually planning to make him skip classes as well? You people –!" Granger then actually shrieks and the fact that she is willing to go up against Uncle _Hades_ of all people makes me think: "Why does she have to prove she was Sorted in Gryffindor for _all_ the wrong reasons again and again?"  
"Speak not of those you don't know until you've met them, child. It won't leave a good impression, neither with the living nor the dead." Uncle Hades then growls before Nico goes on: "Not to mention, Sirius just introduced me as Harry's bodyguard. And for the record, I take keeping his line safe very, _very_ seriously, Granger."  
"What do you –?" Ronald tries, but then actually gets silenced by Percy, who has his wand pressed into the boy's neck and growls: "We told you. Fred and George and I told you _all_ week that you shouldn't continue to try and aggravate Heir Potter and here you are. The first thing you do with him is aggravate him. _When will you learn_?"  
"More importantly –?""When are you going to stop –?""Proving that we mean nothing to you, brother?" The twins ask, their hurt clearly masked by the anger that sounds in their tones and Ronald actually looks at this shocked, yet I remember him calling them stupid only a few weeks ago, at the start of the year in the common room.

I then notice Granger glaring at me and while I wonder how she could possibly blame me for this, does she prove me right as she says: "You know this is all your fault, right? And that you are going to be _way_ behind on your schoolwork? Well, _lucky for you_ , I –." But here I turn away from her and focus on Neville's goblet of water.  
I raise my hand and a glob of water rises out of the goblet. "Will you stop with that –!" Granger tries to shriek, yet I twist my hand and to her shock, does the glob start to light up. I turn from it to her and say: "Water, when focused on the right way, can become reflective, Granger. It can light up. And I do believe we studied Lumos before I left."  
The girl looks flabbergasted, but then huffs and turns away as Neville asks: "Why did you even do that? You weren't going to take her up on helping you catch up, were you?" To which I roll my eyes and say: "Neville, are you my friend or not? Cause if you are, you know well enough I only count those I _call_ my friends.

The only reason I did that was because I noticed Professor McGonagall rising from her seat. She was obviously planning to get up and lecture the girl, maybe even take points. I just thought shutting her up would keep our Head of House from feeling like she'd need to do that." And the woman in question sends me a grateful smile.  
Yet then Uncle Hades turns to her and asks: "That reminds me, Deputy Headmistress. Care to explain to me why such a horrible monster, one of the children of my favorite pet and that item that makes people able to cheat me out of their final verdict are _all_ inside this very school? Surely Dumbledore's not _that_ crazy."  
Yet while I notice some of the teachers cringe at hearing the latter two, do they seem clueless about the former and I hear Nico whisper: "I am _so_ going to check up on that poor little puppy. His room is _way_ not big enough for him not to become violent and dangerous." At which I mentally repeat my Uncle's question: "Is he that crazy?"

* * *

 _ **Dumbledore? Hell yeah!  
**_ _ **So yeah, you can expect a chapter describing Nico going through the Third Floor corridor sometime soon, though for now I am going to focus on Harry and him getting back into mixing his training with his schoolwork. Also Hermione might not be stupid enough to confront Hades, but – well, Ron's not Hermione.  
**_ _ **That idiot,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	15. Dead Among The Living

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter we are going all out on Hades. We will start the morning after Harry returned back to Hogwarts, but after that, we are going to make a nice little timejump. Where are we going to? Halloween, of course. And I don't think I need to tell you why I want the Lord of the Dead to be present on THAT day.  
**_ _ **Do I?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **Dead Among The Living**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"No robe, little cousin?" Uncle Hades asks me the morning after my return and I answer: "I saw that I had your lessons first and Transfigurations after. I never had my robe on when in practice with Papa Poseidon and I didn't think you'd want them either." To which the god smirks and says: "You thought right. Well done."  
And he leaves for the Head Table, where Lupin is glowering at him. Yet I also notice that Sirius is again sitting at Gryffindor Table and Nico takes a stand on my right, making me smile at him as I happily take a seat on my godfather's own right. The man gives me a warm hug and says: "I prepared a plate for you."  
And to my glee are there bits of fruit mixed with cut up bits of treacle and chocolate. I thank the man and start my breakfast. Yet halfway through, I hear Uncle Hades ask: "Deputy Headmistress, am I correct to assume that every student present is now inside the Great Hall?" And my Head of House looks confused, but nods.

The god stands up and snaps his fingers, causing for a large shadow to envelop the huge Oak doors of the Great Hall. This makes those who sit close to the doors scream, shout and try to scurry away, but then Uncle Hades says: "That corridor is now connected to several others that are encasing every classroom door in the castle.  
The same counts for the common room entrances, though those have the special circumstance that you can't enter it, until you say the password while _inside_ the shadows. It will make sure you can enter your classrooms – without giving little old Dumbledore a chance to spy on them or hear things you don't want him to hear."

"But – how do the students use them?" Professor Flitwick asks in intrigue and the god shrugs and says: "Simple. If two students need to go to Astronomy, they walk to the shadows and say _Astronomy Tower_ before entering them. If one needs Astronomy and the other Charms, one goes first and the other goes second."  
"But that can make students come late!" Granger snarls, to which a student – who I know is in the twins' year – turns to her and asks: "Are you crazy? This is the fastest way to travel ever. Trying to get to the Astronomy or – heavens forbid – the Divinations classroom will take much longer than waiting for some students to go first."  
This shocks Granger, yet I can definitely see the potential and the benefits in all this. And I am not alone as the rest of breakfast, most of the conversation around the Great Hall is about this – as well as speculations on other great things the Gods might do to Hogwarts. And this positivity makes me happily stand up.

"Dad got Snape to lend us one of the larger dungeon rooms." Nico tells me as he stands up with me, yet then I notice that Sirius has also stood up. "You heading back to the Hospital Wing?" I ask, but the man shakes his head and says: "I'm coming with you. Lord Hades has a perk for during your training that I don't want to miss."  
This intrigues me and reminds me of how the two had been talking through silent gazes the other day and when we move over to the shadows, everyone looking at us in anxious excitement, do I mutter: "Training dungeon for Lord Hades." And I step in. Instantly it feels as if I am in a hallway made of dark, invisible rocks.  
I can't see anything in front, behind or around me, yet I know that if I walk forward I will reach my destination. And indeed, two steps further, do I walk out of the shadows, feeling glad that this isn't like Shadow Traveling the way Nico and Uncle Hades did the other day, and noticing that the entire room is completely bare.  
There are windows, the shadows covering the door and a few empty frames on the walls, but else there is nothing. There are no desks or chairs, no cupboards or bookcases. Even the sink that is usually in the Potions classroom seems to have been taken out. Sirius then touches the wall and says: "Huh, a build-in cushioning charm. Clever."

Then Uncle Hades appears and besides him, I notice a crevice growing in the floor. This seems to excite Sirius like crazy and the minute it is fully open and big enough an adult can climb in or out, I get to see why. Long, flowy auburn red hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes like my own and the body of a good-looking mother.  
My adopted mother, the witch who was willing to die for me even though I was an orphan she adopted, steps out of the crevice and instantly gets embraced by Sirius. Yet the way he holds her proves her words back when she came to us all on the First of September. At this I turn to Uncle Hades and he says:  
"I promised she could come to visit whenever we're training. I might switch it between her and James later, but that is going to depend on Lupin. Meaning I don't see it happening anytime soon." At which I nod and then smile as I happily move over to the two myself. And as I do, do I just ignore the vision we were shown earlier.

"Harry, my sweet baby." Mum squeals as she sees me and Sirius happily steps aside so she can pull me into her arms. And the feeling of her form against mine, the way that her arms are wrapped around my form and the way she rubs her head through my hair makes me feel everything I feel I have missed out on for years.  
Finally all the anger, hate and jealousy that I felt for Dudley and his friends as well as other kids when they were picked up from school, comforted or just simply hugged by their parents leaves my heart, making me feel as if a weight like a Whale Shark has been lifted off of me. And with that leaving, do I feel warmer, stronger and better.

"You do me proud, okay baby?" The woman then asks and I nod at her before I turn to Uncle Hades and ask: "What will you have me do?" To which the man motions for the closed crevice and I notice that a mark is still there. "Reopen it. When you manage that, we will move onto the next step of this gift I will teach you."  
And while he doesn't say it, do I know what he has planned already. "He wants to teach me how to summon the dead. This will allow me the chance to never be alone, to never truly be a wizarding orphan again." And this knowledge makes me move over to the mark that is on the floor with a determined look on my face.

 _ **5 ½ weeks later  
**_ _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1991  
**_ _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Year Boys Dorm  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Harry, dear, it's time to wake up." I hear a soft, but by now familiar voice whisper in my ear. And while I normally love hearing her voice, does it now confuse me and I wake up, turning around and gasping in shock. Mum's not just in the room, dad is with her, standing just behind her with Sirius happily clinging to them both.  
"What – how- but – huh?" I can't help but ask, my sleepiness gone, yet my mind unable to comprehend what is going on. "It's Halloween, son. The day the barrier between the living and the dead is at their absolute thinnest. And the Lord of the Dead, being the Rich One he is, decided to amplify and prove this."

Dad says, only for his words to be followed up by a scream of: "WHAT THE HECK!" To which a pair of voice chorus: "Ronald, language." And I stick my head out of the curtains on the other side. A pair of twins that are in their late teens to early twenties and who both have a war torn look on their faces stand next to Ronald's bed.  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Ronald asks as he notices me looking and I shrug as I say: "Not me, my Uncle.""And you better start showing him some respect, Ronald. The judges that allowed us into Elysium are actually reconsidering that." One of the twins then angrily says and the other goes on:  
"And if we leave Elysium, our sister might forget about us. You don't want to cause your mother that kind of pain, do you?" Yet unlike Granger, who has been nicely quiet and just resorted to soft grumbling whenever the Gods came up, does Ron prove that he is a redhead for all the wrong reasons for the umpteenth time.

"That good for nothing dead man walking wants to take you from mum and you're blaming me? That's it, I'm going to –." But then the two draw their wands and cast so quickly, it takes me a second to realize that they did so silently. "Did you seriously get hearing impaired or did you stupidly forget that we died during war?"  
The two angrily growl and snarl at the boy and then turn to the rest of the dorm, one of them to my parents, Sirius and me and the other to Seamus, Dean and Neville. And to my confusion and concern, I notice that Neville is the only one who doesn't have someone standing by his bed. Yet he himself seems relieved with this.  
"Sorry to ask this of you, but –." One of them tries, but then dad says: "This just became a Family House matter. Don't worry, Gideon, we get it. Come on, son. Put on some clothes and let's give the Houses of Prewett and Weasley some privacy." I nod and the adults standing with Dean and Seamus advise them the same.

We all leave the room and while the common room is a lot fuller than ever before, do I notice that Neville isn't the only one without a dead person now accompanying them. Even Granger seems to have someone, an older woman that does look slightly like her, but not enough I can define her and the girl's mother.  
I wait at the door leading to the boy's dorm and put my hand on Neville's wrist to keep him from going as well. Yet Neville already knows why and says: "Trust me, Harry. I woke up, saw your parents, looked to my right and felt relieved beyond words. I'll tell you more tonight." At which I nod at him before we move on.

Over time students have really gotten used to the shadows that now cover the portrait of the Fat Lady, who has moved to the portrait above the fireplace, and because of this there is a neat line of students that Neville and I join standing in front of the corridor. And because the destination has already been mentioned, do they just walk through.  
We follow them and while those that don't have someone walking with them are actually the center of attention, do dad and Sirius join Neville as Nico, who goes to the Underworld with his dad to rest every night, comes to walk by my side. And his presence is definitely another reason that I feel safer while inside the school.

We then pass through the shadows and the minute we move into the Great Hall, do I instantly focus on the Head Table. And to see Uncle Hades sitting next to Lupin, having his fingers tipped against each other and having an expectant smirk on his face makes me know he has been sitting there a while waiting for us.  
And why he has been waiting is shown a minute later as Lupin shoots out of his seat, his mouth open and his eyes wide. And of course, thanks to his recent entrance to the castle, it's not hard to figure out who his eyes are locked onto. And when I turn to the man in question, do I notice that he doesn't look happy seeing the man.  
"Not surprising, that dumb werewolf has been sprouting nonsense about Dumbledore and his _greatness_ for almost a month and a half now." I think to myself and I roll my eyes as Lupin shows his desperation as he actually climbs over the table, pushes a few Seventh year Ravens that want to sit down away and run over.

But when he wants to jump at the man, do he and Sirius actually step apart, making Lupin fall into mum, who is actually strong enough to only stumble a single step before she catches the man. She too looks unimpressed and says: "You really could have seen that coming, you know? Seeing your behavior as of late?"  
The woman coolly tells the man, who gapes at her and then turns around as he desperately whimpers: "But – but – James – you – you're my – my mate." Yet to this James crosses his arms and says: "And you only care about that because it can benefit Dumbledore, the man that got me killed. You don't care for me, Remus, not really.  
If you did, you would have cared for why I died and what you _know_ my priorities and beliefs are. But you only care for those, when your little owner loosens your leash. Face it, Remus, you have no reason to fear what you are. You're too whipped by the wrong person to believe you are anything you always say you are."  
He then moves over to stand face to face with the man and hisses: "And the funny thing is, I dreamed of being whipped by you – both figuratively and literally – for years on end, even when I saw you turn away from my son – who was meant to be our second born. You pick your boss over your family – and call yourself a pack animal.

I love you, Remus John Lupin, but I can't accept that love, because I am too afraid you will use it against me. That you will let Dumbledore use it against me. And trust me, while I want to just entice you to have me give myself to you in every sense of the word, for the sake of what should have been ours, I can't. And that breaks me."  
And with that, while anyone with eyes can see it break the man apart, does James turn away. Or so he tries, but then he gets grabbed and turned back to be face to face with Lupin yet again. Yet the look on the werewolf's face is unlike any I have ever seen. A determination, strength of heart and sense of resolve show on his face.  
"I don't know why I wouldn't hear of this unless it came from you, James Christian Potter, and I feel like a horrible, unforgiveable, idiotic moron for it. But nothing – _no_ _ **thing**_ – is more important to me than you. I just wish I didn't have to hurt you so much before I realized that." Lupin says before slamming their lips together.  
And tears of utter relief, happiness, love and gratitude drip from dad's eyes as he clings to Lupin's shoulders, his grip proving how much he wants to be with the man for the rest of their days. And to see this makes my determination reach a new level. I turn from them to Uncle Hades and then to the floor beside me.

I thrust my hand at it and a huge crevice, shaped like several lightning bolts tied together, appears beside me. And as this opens up, do I focus on the four people who deserve to see dad so happy with his mate. And two elderly pairs, two men and two women, climb out of the crevice, to the shock of mum, Sirius and Nico.  
Yet dad and Lupin – no, Remus – are just dead to the world, too focused on each other and on kissing every part of the other's body they can reach and the four people who are now standing next to the crevice smile at each other. The smiles of the men then turn into smirks and they chorus: "Get a room already, you bloody lovebirds."  
A lot of older students laugh at this, while their wives hit them over the back of the heads and the kissing couple breaks apart. Yet then Lupin whitens horribly, that is until dad pulls his head back and whispers: "Don't worry, dad, Lily and I taught him what we thought of his treatment of you while we were down there."  
Calming the man down and he gives dad a warm, grateful hug before pulling apart. Yet he still keeps one arm possessively and lovingly around dad's waist as he moves over to the four and then says: "Mum, dad, I know you already met, but – I want to introduce you to my beloved mate, James Christian Potter. Jamie, my parents."

And while the six of them happily and lovingly exchange pleasantries, do mum and Sirius come to stand by me and Sirius says: "You haven't been able to get more than a mark on the floor for weeks and now you complete this task just like that. You are just unbelievable, kiddo." To which I shrug at him and say:  
"To be honest, I think, in a way, Lupin was blocking me. I kept wanting to do this, just to get dad here as well, but I didn't want him getting confronted by Lupin in anyway. I guess I should have just accepted that as something inevitable." At which the two of them smile at me and mum softly whispers: "I'm proud of you, dear."

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's office  
**_ _ **Third Person POV**_

Albus Dumbledore has always believed himself above others. He believed himself above his class and year mates, above some of his teachers, above the Prefects that were supposed to care for him – but never did to his liking – above his siblings and, when he became a teacher, above everyone else working at Hogwarts.  
It was the reason he was so obsessed and passionate about being with Gellert Grindelwald, because he believed the other young man was a perfect means to the end of his personal desires. But Grindelwald wanted too much too fast and Dumbledore, who knew from research that this wouldn't work, knew he had to severe ties.  
A little Compulsion here, a little anger draught there, a spell or two that emitted fumes that would weaken a person's inner defensive ability and Arianna Dumbledore died in a battle where no one would ever know who cast the curse that _killed_ her – even if Albus made sure to hit her with a few Stinging charms throughout it.

And of course, everyone would expect Dumbledore to severe all ties with Grindelwald and to desire his destruction, but over time Albus started to see his family past as something of a blemish to his greatness. So he allowed Grindelwald time to grow a horrible reputation, just so his own would be greater upon the man's defeat.  
And while Grindelwald may have thought that he had the Elder Wand when the two battled, did Albus find that two days after he graduated and he just made sure that a lot of wands of wood similar to Elder would look like it. And Grindelwald, the simpleton that he was, believed himself superior to all upon finding one.  
And the minute that everyone else started truly believing that, there was Albus Dumbledore, using the real Elder Wand to beat the man and then locking him within his own prison, putting extra spells on the doorway to make sure his biggest enemy – the biggest secret of his past and threat to his titles – would never escape.

He also used the arranging of the funeral of his sister to build his own greatness a little more – not enough it looks unbecoming – but he also started using a special charm the minute his name became well-known to the public. And the more people loved Albus Dumbledore, the more reclusive Aberforth Dumbledore became.  
By now, no one remembers that Albus Dumbledore is actually human, many think he is a god that was let down from the heavens to guide the Wizarding World into Avalon and no one realizes that Dumbledore actually had a family at one time. Only the Order knows of the relation between Albus and Aberforth, and only a rare few do.

But the last few months things have suddenly stopped going the way Albus Dumbledore always wanted it to go. Several years ago Dumbledore stole the new Prince of Olympus from his home and parents as he felt it was time for him to truly ascend to Godhood and he planned to use the child to accomplish this goal.  
He used the wards that were supposed to keep _Demigods_ safe from monsters to turn the child from a God into a Wizard, but while the child grew a core, he used that growing to lock the Godhood inside the child. And yet, he doesn't feel willing or ready to admit that there is an easy and simple way to change and undo this.  
Why should he, when the Gods are ruining everything he worked so hard on, when the Gods tell him that fixing the mistake he made when he put the kid with the Potters, who treated the kid a lot better than he expected, was a mistake on his part? Why should he help those who should be grateful he gave their kid magic, but ruined him?

And now, Albus Dumbledore has been given the final push. Lord Hades, the God of the Dead, ruined the day of his greatest success, the day that he set his plans back in perfect motion, and did it in a way that is horrible, denigrating, insulting and downright wrong. And the worst of it all, he did it with all the wrong assumptions.  
"I got my own sister killed. Did he really think she could get me to feel resentful of doing what I do to get what I deserve? No, that stupid god deserves to die. I think I need to – oh right, I need to focus on getting a new DADA teacher. Guess now's as good a time as any to finally answer that idiot's constant mail harassing."  
And with that, while he has to yet again ignore the pain his Phoenix partner is giving him in the bird's desperate but futile need to severe the bond between them, does Dumbledore pull out a roll of parchment that he created himself, one with special charms tied into the very fiber of the paper, and starts to write his invitation.

* * *

 _ **Good bloody grief,  
**_ _ **Yeah, Dumbledore is that headstrong, that stupid, that self-absorbed, that arrogant, that everything. He thinks he deserves to be above everyone, is willing to kill those that do anything to him that he thinks is a danger to his reputation or name and cares for absolutely nothing or no one. He's nearly darker than Voldemort.  
**_ _ **Why didn't I add Arianna and what she told him in her effort to make him see the error of his ways? Because of who he is. It would be a waste of time and effort and it would just make me write a one-sided conversation that just fell on deaf-ears for the one not talking. I didn't feel like that, so just focused on the aftermath.  
**_ _ **Now, what else is going to happen? Well, Harry is going to move forward in his training now that he has successfully completed his task. And to be quite honest, I didn't want him to succeed in one chapter, but the situation was just too perfect for it not to happen. Also, no. Harry will not discover Dumbledore's big secret.  
**_ _ **Sorry not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. The Troll WON'T appear. Quirrell is dead, Voldemort is outside Hogwarts, so it can't be taken into the school.**_


	16. Ghosts And Teachers

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **In this chapter we are going to give a bit of a victory to both parties. We are going to take Dumbledore a way through which he can control and spy on the castle, but we are also going to put the God of Death, his cousin and son up with someone who will push their patience and temper to extreme limits.  
**_ _ **No pink,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **Ghosts And Teachers**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Uncle Hades actually allowed for the spirits to stay the entire weekend, but sent them off on Sunday night. Still, the knowledge that, once I pass all his classes, I will be able to take loved ones back and forth between the Underworld and the human world has really inspired and motivated me to give these lessons everything I've got.  
Lupin has also started to become everything I always thought he'd be and it's obvious that he has learned what my former dad wanted him to be. Also, over the course of the weekend, anyone who saw either him and my former dad or Sirius and my former mum together said that it is beyond obvious the couples were meant for each other.  
This, of course, made the contempt for Dumbledore grow as everyone, mostly the female side of the student body, grew to hate the man for breaking up such – as they called it – _perfect couples_ just because he wanted to play matchmaker. Yet some of their male friends seemed to think they were hypocrites over this.

Still, last night was really bittersweet as Sirius and Lupin both had a hard time allowing my late adoptive parents walk through the new gap in the floor and head back to their homes in Elysium. They had to be held back and comforted by the Weasley twins, who were both feeling two-sided helping their idols like this.  
The rest of the night was spent between me and the two men and slightly older teens, Sirius and Lupin weeping softly as they reminisced about the great times they had in their youth. In the end, they even let out a few teary laughs when they admitted about the many ways the two of them kept it their crushes on the Potters a secret.  
We had all gone to bed, yet I had stayed awake and waited until Sirius and Lupin, who I am almost ready to call Remus, were asleep. I had snuck back to them, made sure to be so quiet Lupin's werewolf senses didn't hear me and whisper: "Soon. Soon you can visit them just like they visited us. I promise you."

And right now, on the morning of a new week, do I feel very, very ready to move onto the next task Uncle Hades has for me. And thanks to her own awe, respect and slight sense of fear for the God, does Granger just keep quiet, even though she knows I will miss some classes. The same counts for Weasley, but for different reasons.  
Neville had told Professor McGonagall on Halloween that Weasley was having a meeting with his Uncles and the woman had nodded and excused the boy for as long as he needed. To practically everyone's shock, that lasted all throughout Thursday and on Friday Weasley kept to himself, being quiet and to the back of rooms.

I certainly wonder what his uncles could have told him, but don't feel like I should know and know this is because I don't want him prying into my business with my family. Instead, I decide to make sure that Granger won't get her moxie back and try to intervene with my Divine lessons and so I sit down near her and say:  
"You know, Sirius comes with me to these lessons and helps me with whatever he remembers of his own classes when he was my age. I don't just study Divine magic all the time when I'm with Uncle Hades, I'd be upsetting all of my parents if I did that." Yet while the girl looks at me, do I just focus on preparing my breakfast.  
"Clever." Neville whispers as he and Dean sit down between us and I smirk at him before going back to my meal. Sirius comes to sit with us and the look on his face says everything. He feels better about what happened all those years ago, but he misses his mate terribly. "You really have no rights to that, you know?"  
We then hear Lupin say and we look at him shocked, but he is smirking and says: "You get to see Lily every time Harry – ." But then Sirius says: "I won't." Shocking us and the werewolf. But Sirius looks haunted and says: "Seeing her only in Harry's classes is killing me. We agreed last night that she won't be back anymore."

At this I reach out across the table and put my hand on his and Lupin goes to sit next to the man as he says: "I didn't know that. I'm sorry." Sirius nods and then looks at me. I nod back, knowing that the man needs his close friend now that he can't be with his beloved anymore until I finish my training with Uncle Hades.  
"You want to help me? Harry could use some extra teaching when it comes to some of his other classes. We spent about a quarter of every class he has with Hades going over the lesson he'd have if he wasn't also being trained, but I don't really remember them all." This shocks Lupin and he looks between us as he asks:  
"You – are you guys sure?" To which I say: "As long as you can promise not to turn back to how you were before last Thursday, I'd be happy to have some extra help. Sirius does always say that you're the book smart one of the four of you." And the man smiles at me as he nods and says: "Thank you, I'd be honored."  
To which I roll my eyes and say: "Give me a break. We're asking you to help me learn magic, not to give birth to Merlin's kid or something." And the man turns red while those around me burst out laughing. We finish our breakfast and Nico comes to stand next to me as we walk into the shadows of the Great Hall doors.

Still, thanks to Uncle Hades being here, does Nico not really need to be here as my bodyguard as Weasley was constantly kept at bay by his brothers and the others in the dorm. Because of this did we really get good chances to grow closer. And by now I feel as we are already brothers, even if Uncle Hades hasn't recognized me yet.  
And Nico has also been a great help to Sirius as he has his own demons that he is still coping with and that are actually also involving being held captive somewhere. Because of this the two have really grown a close bond of understanding, even if Nico is a good decade younger than the man, being closer to my age than his.

We enter the same dungeon room as before, but this time I am in for quite the shock. Where the room has been bare of anything before, is it now filled – with practically every ghost that floats through Hogwarts on a daily basis. And this makes it so that, for the first time, I regret the decision to leave my robe behind in my dorm.  
"Here, you will be needing this from now on." Uncle Hades then says, appearing next to Nico and me and pulling a spare robe from a hanger on the wall. I happily put it on, but then look at Nico. The young man shrugs and says: "I'm practically cold-blooded myself. It's a benefit that comes with being a Son of Hades."

I nod at him and turn to my uncle as I ask: "Does my next task have to do with the undead?" And while the ghosts now suddenly notice us and actually move to stand in one long line that spreads throughout the entire room, does Uncle nod and say: "Yes, though first, there is a history lesson you need to learn."  
I nod and lean against the wall near the door, the same way I do every time Uncle gives me some tips or advice. "In the eyes of the Wizarding World, ghosts are people who have died, but don't want to leave the physical world yet. This is _not_ entirely true. Ghosts are people who still have a job left to do in the physical world.  
For some of them it's a job they feel they still need to accomplish, for others it's a job that someone with Divine power – more often than not Hecate – has left for them. There is, however, one major difference between these two. The latter, once they are done, vanish and move into my realm. The former do not get this ability."

Uncle Hades then looks at the many beings that are afloat inside the room and he says: "Because of that, more and more of the former – are stuck here for far longer than they should, past the time where they _can_ accomplish the task they wanted to finish before passing on. They become stuck in a world they no longer belong in.  
Now I know, that to many of you all of these ghosts look happy, that they look as if they feel home, as if they want to be here. This, for the majority of them, isn't the case. They're just no longer in the belief that they have any other choice. They no longer believe that they can do what they want most and have accepted this."

Uncle Hades frowns and turns to me as he says: "And some – ahem – _people_ take advantage of that." This worries and angers me and Nearly Headless Nick floats over as he says: "Herodus, you need to work hard on this task. The longer we, the Hogwarts ghosts, stay in this plane, the more spies Dumbledore has on the students."  
"Wait, what?" Lupin asks shocked and Uncle Hades nods as he says: "The ghosts, the portraits and the House-Elves are all spies of Dumbledore. This is why I have already put shadows under the frames of every portrait in every common room and why I have my shadow doors. And now, we are taking Dumbledore another advantage.  
That is, if you feel ready?" My uncle asks me and I nod at him as I say: "This sure explains why we haven't seen ghosts since the Opening Feast, not to mention every strike against Dumbledore is a strike for justice. Both for those he wronged with his manipulations and for my parents." Making the man smile at me.

"So, what do I do?" I ask, feeling curious yet intrigued and excited about this new task and Uncle Hades says: "First of, you need to learn to do something that will probably make both your late adopted parents and your Charms and Transfigurations teachers very happy, but it definitely won't be anything easy."  
At which I shrug and Uncle Hades raises his arm to the small bit of space between myself and the line of ghosts. "What you need to learn is how to change this shadow into an object – yet it can't be a solid object as it needs to be able to change into something the ghost in front of you needs to pass on. Do you understand, young one?"  
I nod, knowing that he is right and that this will indeed be very hard, but still ready to get on with this task. Uncle then looks up and says: "Thank you for being here. Please keep out of sight until Herodus has managed the transfiguration. Once that is done, he will call you one at a time and help you pass onto my realm."  
And while part of me wishes I could just do it now, do I know that my Uncle is in the right and that it will take me some time to properly be able to change this bit of cloud into all kinds of objects that can still be taken and held by those who are no longer solid themselves. And so I watch them all leave and then focus on my task.

 _ **A few hours later  
**_ _ **At the Great Hall**_

All throughout my first double hour, I worked hard in trying to change the smoke into all kinds of small objects, yet I also worked on keeping myself from turning the smoke into the solid form of said object. And this part is the hardest bit and every time I either fail or notice that I am about to fail and just stop the transfiguration.  
I then had History of Magic and decided to make use of this. And so, to the shock of everyone in my class, I actually asked Professor Binns about himself, what his final days were like and what made him want to be a teacher. The Ghost actually hadn't been down in the dungeon, yet he seemed to know why I asked and happily answered.  
The class ended with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs actually still active and not looking as if they just woke up from a long night slumber and they talk about all Professor Binns taught them about his timeline and what his life was like with great intrigue, which of course shocks everyone who sees us leave this class.

"Ahh, there you are!" A new voice suddenly exclaims just as Neville, Nico and I leave the shadowy doors and enter the Great Hall and I look up, only to suddenly be pulled from the group by my arm, my hand held by a pair of adult male hands that have nails that are actually polished to shine in the light of the floating candles.  
I look at who these hands belong to as they keep shaking my hand and the person is a man with long, flowy golden blonde hair, who has very bright teeth and who is talking with his mouth turned in such a way it looks as if he is smiling at the crowd all while talking. And these looks astound me so much, it takes me a bit before I hear what he's saying:  
"Our hero. Our brave warrior. Oh, when Dumbledore told me he kept declining my request to teach at his school just because he was waiting for your return as he – JIKES!" He yelps as suddenly a crack appears in the floor between us and a skeleton warrior, with armor on that looks like it goes back to the era of Founders, pushes himself up.

The strange man jumps back as the skeleton comes to stand between us and I notice Nico coming to stand next to me as he mutters: "Looks like I finally need to take my role as your bodyguard seriously." I nod and the man pulls out his wand, the flourishing way he does so just befuddling me as he says:  
"Ah, an Inferi. Don't worry, I know how to handle those. You can find a whole section about them in my book _Marauding with Monsters_. Now pay close attention, Harry. _This_ is how a hero protects the innocent." But while the name of his book feels like a personal slight, do I say: "No need for that, sir. This skeleton – is my guard."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "I'd like you to meet Nico Di Angelo, my bodyguard while I am here. And now that I mention it, _who are you?"_ The man seems actually horrified at this question and asks: "You – you don't know?""We never met, have we?" And while I ask this, do I think: "Thank Olympus for that."

The man recovers and while I suddenly notice how he actually has a lot of girls swooning at him, does he make a flourishing move, swiping back a cloak that is attached to his cloths and which makes me again wonder: "Who is this goofball?" Do I then get to hear something I just know I am going to regret in the months to come.  
"Forgive me, Harry. I was just so happy to meet a fellow hero that I forgot my manners. But really, it is the fault of your young friend, Mr. Longbottom here, isn't it? He knows me and didn't tell you about me. Allow me to make up for his mistake. Gilderoy Lockhart, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
At this I look past him and at the Head Table in horror. And only then do I notice it. The spot in the middle of the Head Table, which has actually been bare for the last month, is now occupied once again. And Albus Dumbledore is sitting there, his fingers interlinked and a satisfied smirk showing on his face as he looks back at me.

* * *

 _ **Game on, old man,  
**_ _ **GOOD GRIEF! What did I just get myself into? So yeah, Lockhart has now replaced Quirrell and entered Hogwarts a little earlier than he did in cannon. Yet while Harry will work as hard to ignore him as he does in cannon, will he also be the one to sent Lockhart on his way again. It just won't happen for a while.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Harry now works twice as hard to get his new job done as he wants to move onto whatever else his uncle has planned and thanks the teachers and his uncle combined when they give him a reprieve from the man that annoys him almost more than Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley all combined.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	17. Annoyed And Accomplished

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to be fun. It is going to include Nico making Lockhart's life quite hard, going to include Hades making Lockhart**_ _ **really**_ _ **fear death and is going to include a time skip to the point where Harry actually manages to perform his latest task. However, Lockhart is still going to stay after that, if only for one/two more chapters.  
**_ _ **Let's get this done,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **Annoying and Accomplished**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1991  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Dinner last night has been absolutely horrible, to the point that Uncle Hades actually shrouded me, Nico, Sirius, Lupin and my friends in shadows that would make anyone try to approach us feel as if they were encountering something called a Dementor. Or so I was told afterwards, when I heard Lockhart ended up in the Hospital Wing.  
I just don't feel ready or willing to address the man as a professor as both the Hogwarts teachers and my own tutors have made me get a completely different impression of what a professor should be and how one should behave. And Lockhart does not behave like a teacher, he behaves as if he is an actor ready to get up on stage.

"If he wants me to see him as my teacher, he will have to change his act. Besides, if this is Dumbledore's way to make my life difficult then he's becoming an actual idiot." I think as I am once again covered in the shadows, but I turn to Uncle Hades and say: "Drop the shadows. I'm going to prove Dumbledore that he's wasting his time."  
Uncle Hades looks at me with a worried grimace but does as said and Nico is already on his feet before I can get up and the look he sends me proves that he takes what happens the other night and his own words back then very seriously. I nod at him, even if I don't see Lockhart as a threat or even intend to approach him.  
Instead, I head for the Head Table and without even giving Dumbledore the time of day, do I turn to McGonagall and say: "Professor, as you are my Head of House and Guardian while I reside within this hall, with permission of my godfather, of course, I would like to remind you of the deal Hogwarts has with my Divine Family."  
The woman is looking at me sternly, but I can tell by the way that the edges of her lips are twitching that she is already onto my idea and is actually enjoying my theatrics. "Yeah, two can play that game, Lockhart." I think as I go on and say: "Therefore, with **your** permission, I would like to replace DADA for my Divine lessons."

And instantly every conversation at the Head Table and the ones at this edge of the House Tables stop as everyone turns to me, Dumbledore actually dripping pumpkin juice over his robe as he has frozen at hearing my words while wanting to take a drink. Yet McGonagall just keeps putting butter on her bread and says: "Permission granted, Potter."  
I nod at her gratefully and say: "Thank you, professor. And if say a NEWT student or someone else with high marks in DADA asks if they can do Independent Studies, they only need to come to you, Professor Flitwick, Sprout of Snape, right?" And it is actually Professor Snape who answers: "Yes, now let us eat, Mr. Potter."  
I nod at him and smirk as I turn around, yet I turn my smirk into a smile as I spare a very short glance at Dumbledore, who is glaring at me in seething rage, yet I think: "There. Now try and go against my request, Dumbledore. I made sure to have this privilege be for more than myself, so you can't say I am being selfish or something."

And with the knowledge that I just successfully beat Dumbledore on not one but two fronts, do I happily return to my seat, Uncle Hades putting the shadows back up right away. And only better because Granger was actually standing next to my seat with her hands on her hips and a raging look in her eyes.  
Yet I know the girl is smarter than she often shows herself to be when around me and I know that she remembers what happened the other night to Lockhart. And indeed, even though I can't see it, do I hear her stomping away, letting out a yell of frustration. "So, what's your first class of the day, you smart little pup?"  
Sirius asks with a large smirk. I pull my bag up and sigh as I say: "Charms, unfortunately." This confuses the lot and Fred says: "You just got out of what is obviously going to be a bad class.""So why are you sad about going to a good one?" George asks and I say: "Because I'm going to have Granger to deal with."  
The two cringe and I get proven both right and wrong. In every class that day – as I actually don't have DADA on Tuesdays – does the girl try to seat beside me or behind me and hiss insults and accusations at me. Luckily enough do I have Dean, Seamus and Neville constantly taking those seats before she gets the chance.

And another victory I feel I get over Dumbledore is what happens at dinner. Dumbledore, who is now actually strutting and smirking at me again, wants to sit down in his seat, only for his seat to entirely vanish, making him land on his bum. The man looks shocked and looks around, the hall silent with shock and silent humor.  
"Oh so sorry Albus, I've been trying to reach you _all_ afternoon. You see, it might be _tradition_ for the Headmaster and Heads of House to be at the Head Table when a new teacher comes to Hogwarts, but that is really only for the meal itself and the meal that followed. We _let_ you in at lunch, because none of us knew this. I found out after lunch, though."  
Flitwick says with a similar smirk on his own face and he takes his own seat as he says: "So sorry, but you are no longer welcome here." And Dumbledore looks at the man flabbergasted, only to reel back in shock even more when McGonagall snaps: "Are you deaf, Albus? There's the door, good day, see you when we need you."

And while she doesn't say it, is it obvious to everyone's ears that she wants to add the words: "Which I hope is never." And the fact that he is not even welcomed or supported by the one person everyone knows has always stood beside him makes the man actually droop out of the hall, trying to gain support by looking pathetic.  
Yet the door to the antechamber and the teacher's passageway to the Great Hall just slams closed behind him and a lot of students cheer, overwhelming the sound of the few students – like Granger – who are trying to object to this. I shake my head at her and think: "When is she going to realize she is fighting a losing battle?" As I start to eat.

 _ **Several weeks later  
**_ _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1991  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It has taken weeks and weeks of practice and using the fact that I am not suffering horrible DADA classes as motivation to keep going strong, but I managed to perform the magic Uncle Hades told me would help me make sure that the Ghosts of Hogwarts could move on without having to go through a horribly painful exorcism.  
It still has taken me quite some time to make sure I can change the smoke into all kinds of objects and after I managed to change the object into something made out of smoke I told the ghosts to stay away and mind their own business until I was done with this. And now, only a few hours before the holidays start, I feel ready.

Because of this, I approached the twins and asked them to get as many students together in the Great Hall tomorrow before the train leaves and told them it would concern my Christmas present to the entire school. When I added that it would be a gift to all but Dumbledore, they were instantly entirely on board and got to work.  
By now everyone is in the Great Hall, all talking, guessing and gossiping with each other on what I could have for them all. Unfortunately some of them are assuming that the gift will be for them more than for others and I just want to shake my head at this as most of them I have never spoken to or even been approached by even once.  
And so I just calmly walk over to the Owl Stand at the raised platform that also houses the Head Table and all teachers are looking at me, their looks proving that none of the students informed them of my plan. And while Dumbledore hasn't been seen here since the 5th of November, do I still feel grateful to the students and their sense of privacy.

I turn to them as a whole and say: "Thank you all for staying here after breakfast. I know that some of you would rather be packing the last of your stuff for the Christmas Holiday right now, but, as you know, I have something very special for you all. Not just some of you, but for the students and teachers alike."  
This makes those that were gushing over how the gift was for them mostly look disappointed, but I only focus on this for a second before I ask: "How many of you have, throughout your Hogwarts career, spoken of something with a close friend that you don't want to share with others – with a Hogwarts ghost nearby?"  
The students all turn to each other, some of them looking a little uncertain or afraid and I hate that I am making them feel like this, but I know I will make them feel better very soon and so I sigh and say: "I hate to say this – and the ghosts hate it as well – but if this happened, your secret didn't remain secret for very long.  
According to an ancient, magical law that is part of Hogwarts and the bit of our fine castle that is sentient, making the rule a part of the magic itself, if the Headmaster orders something of either the Ghosts, the House Elves or the Paintings, they are to follow this order until the Headmaster either gets fired or loses his or her life.  
The only way a painting can be released from this is if the person painted on it has an Heir that takes the painting home. The only way a House Elf can be released is by being offered clothes and being hired by another family. The only way, until now, for a ghost to be released from this is if he or she undergoes exorcism.

 _ **This**_ is no longer the case." Everyone looks at me shocked, while a lot of shocked screams, shouts and yells of horror and disgust had rang through the room at hearing what was needed for the ghosts to be freed. Yet I smile at them all and say: "As the student of Lord Hades, I learned to create that which is needed for a ghost to pass on.  
Each of the Hogwarts ghosts are here because they need something, some kind of object to prove their purpose here has been fulfilled. And now I am going to create that object for each and every last one of them, allowing them their peace of heart and their passage into the next great adventure." I then turn stern and growl:  
"And if anyone wants to object to this or call me a monster or whatever, know this. **They** approached **me**. They did so on the Fourth of November and have asked this of me. This is what I have been working on in Lord Hades' lessons ever since." And without needing to look, do I know that Granger has gone to sit down, sulking.

The ghosts then all start appearing, coming out of the windows, the floor, the tables and the rest of the hall and moving over to me, forming one straight line with Nick once again at the front. And while his head is slightly tilted and stationed in such a way looking down might make it fall off, does he smile at me and say:  
"Thank you, Prince Herodus. And Merry Christmas.""Merry Christmas, Nick." I say, conjuring a bit of smoke and using my power to change it into the sharpest axe I can create. This makes a lot of people scream and shout, but Nick takes the axe and turns to the Bloody Baron as he asks: "Would you do the honors, old friend?"

Silencing all of the shouters and screamers and the Baron says: "Yes, but not in here. Too many young ones." The two nod and I summon more shadows, turning them into both a handsome tuxedo and a gorgeous wedding dress. This makes one of the ghosts, the Grey Lady, gasp in shock and I turn to her as I say:  
"You know it's what she would have wanted for you. To find happiness where she couldn't grant it." At this the Grey Lady turns to my Uncle and the God nods as he says: "She told me herself and I told Herodus. It's really what she wants most, more than what you took from her." The woman starts to cry and with tears of joy takes the dress.  
"Oh, my love." The Baron exclaims, taking the tuxedo and then, even though the two are afloat above the ground, picking up the Grey Lady Bridal style before he asks: "Nicholas, would you do the honors?" And while many mouths are now open and gawking, does Nick nod in sheer happiness. And under many ghostly cheers, do the three leave.

"Did – did you know those two were a – a thing?" Fred asks his brother and George exclaims: "NO!" Making me laugh before I get back to my job. And one by one, while Uncle Hades provides me the smoke and shadows I need to change into the desired objects, do I grant each ghost the object they need to pass onto the next realm.  
And as I do this, do I sense it. A sense of strength returning to the castle itself, while some kind of connection to someone else seems to be weakening at the same time, the person in question feeling more and more enraged and confused as this happens. This makes it hard for me not to smirk instead of smile and I think: "Merry Christmas, Dumblebell."

* * *

 _ **Good one, Herodus,  
**_ _ **So yeah, all the ghosts are gone from Hogwarts and the students now know they need to be super-duper, ultra-careful where and when they talk about their secrets with each other. Dumbledore is going to lose a lot of blackmail material and student independence is returning to Hogwarts, its castle and its residents.  
**_ _ **But of course, that doesn't change that Lockhart is still a thing and while I apparently didn't include him as much as I originally planned, is he going to become more or less the center of attention come either next chapter or the chapter after. Either way he is NOT going to be teaching when the Chamber is opened.  
**_ _ **IF it's even opened,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	18. Greed And Gold, Dumble Is A Dolt

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I made a HUGE mistake when it came to last chapter. By picking a few words wrong in the very final paragraph I made some of you think that Dumbledore was weakening, the more the ghosts were finally moving on. This was not my intention. I meant for Harry to sense the connection to weaken, not Dumbledore himself.  
**_ _ **I apologize to all you who believed this and want to personally thank Wishfull-Star and WhiteElfElder as they both commented on this, making me realize I had to reread my stuff and take notice of the wording error. Thank you both, I fixed the mistake the day after you pointed it out to me and I hope it now makes sense to all of you again.  
**_ _ **Again, sorry for that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **Greed And Gold  
**_ _ **Dumble Is A Dolt**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1991  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's Office  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

I am feeling an extreme sense of pride for what my godson is currently doing, freeing the Ghosts from their captivity and the slavery they have to suffer under Dumbledore's regime, performing tasks that go against everything some of them stood for before they died and finally being able to rejoin with their lost loved ones.  
Yet over the last few days Minerva has gotten a reason to grow increasingly annoyed and disgusted and while some would advise me not to do this now, do I just know now is actually the perfect time for this. "Yes, he is probably getting angry over losing his precious connection, but this should throw him off his game for a bit."  
I think to myself as I take a seat in the man's office, wanting to smirk at how badly the man is capable of hiding how he is growing more and more confused or how this confusion is fueling his inner rage at that which he can't seem to understand. Yet the man still thinks he can fool me and with a tone that just reeks manipulation, he asks:

"What brings you here today, Sirius? Shouldn't you –?" But I interrupt him with the best words possible: "Minerva sent me." This alone is enough to throw the man completely of course and he is looking at me as if he has never seen anyone like me. This makes it harder not to smirk, yet I manage to resist the temptation.  
"That's right, Albus. Ever since you were outed by the Gods, Minerva has been revising everything that has ever happened between the two of you, both past and present, and she is not happy with you. She feels heavily betrayed and even used. And your most recent actions are not endearing you in her eyes either."  
"Sirius, I really don't –." The man tries, but I can tell that he doesn't believe he can defend his actions and I say: "Using passive Legilimency to find out when she is where, trying to get her attention when she is helping a student, attempting to change her schedule so she will have to go to you to get it changed back –."

And here I fell the man with a glare and ask: "Trying to forge Harry's handwriting, so he will stay at Hogwarts, even though all his friends will be out of the school over the holidays." The man looks shocked at this, but then he smiles and says: "Sirius, I'm afraid you're wrong at that." But I throw him off by finally smirking.  
The man falters and I say: "Yes, it's true that young Ronald is staying at Hogwarts because his parents are visiting his older brother, Charlie, I heard this from the twins, but that is also where I get my information that proves me right, not wrong. You see, Fred and George are friends with Harry – and they're staying at Lee Jordan's."  
"Well, that's hardly fair." The man tries, but I roll my eyes and says: "The only reason neither Percy, who is also staying at Hogwarts, mind you, nor Ronald was invited – is because Lee is _friends_ with the twins. Not the Weasleys in general, the twins. And there is nothing wrong with inviting your friends over for Christmas, is there?"

Dumbledore frowns at this, obviously unable to counter my argument and I lean back with my arms crossed as I say: "Back to the topic at hand, Dumbledore. You can try to keep Harry at Hogwarts all you want. You could even take his blood and ward the doors of the train to not let him through. It won't mean a thing."  
And while I speak calmly, as if discussing the weather or a Quidditch match of my youth, do I notice it. The subtle twitch of his hand, which he tries to hide by putting his other hand on top of it. "The man did try. Thank goodness Nico put that little spell on Harry's blood that makes it powerless the minute it leaves his body without him knowing."  
I think as I smirk and say: "It won't mean a thing, because Harry is going home; home to his mortal parents. That's right, Albus, Hades has invited us all to spend Christmas in Elysium with our loved ones, Remus and my mate and the people who's death contracts you signed when you left Harry with them all those years ago.  
And we both know that the Lord of the Dead doesn't need a train, Port Key or even a fireplace to travel there, that every inch of earth and every ground floor of every building is an entrance. And you know you can't ward Harry against the ground floor – without banning him from the Great Hall and risking starving him to death.  
And when you do that, Harry will still get the Christmas he deserves. So whether you try this or not, Harry will escape you. It's just that if you try, you'll lose him forever. If you don't, you ensure yourself the chance that Harry might come back after the holidays. The only question is; how much will he train while down there?"

I then stand up and say: "Oh, and if you think you can ward the ground floor and then use Hogwarts House Elves to feed Harry and give him Obedience Potions or something, don't. Neville has called in all of his Family House Elves and they are constantly serving everyone in the dorm. They repel any other Elves trying anything with their master.  
And yes, Harry treats them so well, unlike Ronald, that they consider him their master as well. I guess that's what happens – when the Lord of one Allied family dies and the Lady Regent of another takes that family's Elves in." And the way that both hands now twitch tells me everything I need to know. I walk away and say:  
"Face the facts, Dumbledore. You have too many sources against you. It's the Gods, the Family Elves, practically all of your staff and friends of those you got killed against you and that phony known as Lockhart. And the fact that such a simpleton is your only support really says a lot about where you finally ended up, doesn't it?"

And with that do I leave, the last thing I see of the man is his nails cutting into the wood of his desk and the lines around his eyes sharp and edged, proving how much the man wants to curse me, but not doing so because he knows it will just make him look like the bad guy. "Yeah, cursing me makes you look bad."  
I think to myself, shaking my head as this proves that the man still thinks he can salvage his reputation, that it proves he still thinks he can get his support and the love of the students and staff back. "That man is too far gone." I think, this thought making me frown and also making me glad of who my godson really is.

 _ **A few hours later  
**_ _ **At the Grounds  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It actually took quite a bit out of me to change all of the smoke and shadows into enough items to allow all of the Hogwarts ghosts to pass on, yet for some reason, nothing I summoned could help Peeves do the same. Yet he did give me a strange kind of hint on how to help him do so: "Allow me to reach my goal and make me a Master."  
The Poltergeist, unfortunately, couldn't give me anything else to go by, but did promise to do what he could to help me until I could help him. And the fact that the Poltergeist was snickering and looking up at where everyone knew the Headmaster's office is located told everyone _how_ he is planning to help me from now on.

Yet at the same time I can't help but feel as if the man himself is somehow part of the hint, yet Uncle Hades told me now is not the time to think of this. "You have your parents and upcoming Christmas to think of. Focus on that, not to mention that my domain will make your next task a lot easier to practice." The God had told me.  
Sirius had taken my trunk and shrunk it down, putting it in his pocket. Unfortunately, Hedwig wasn't able or allowed to come along as Uncle Hades had told me that, going down to the Underworld would shorten the owl's life by quite a margin and the fact that Owls only turn ten and that Hedwig is already an adult owl makes me unwilling to risk this.  
Yet Neville had assured me that Hedwig would be safe at his Family Manor and the fact that my other friends, the Weasley twins were also leaving Hogwarts for the holiday had made me feel safe and secure in leaving the castle myself. After all, my biggest fear was that, upon my return, they'd be cursed by Dumbles and changed.

"You worry for us too much, Harry. Think about yourself from time to time. You're going to be spending your first real Christmas with family in a decade after all. Now go have some fun." Neville had told me before using his Family Elves to take all of his own stuff to the Family Manor, neither of us trusting the Hogwarts elves.  
"Why won't your Elves do what I tell them to? I told them very specifically to pack everything I own and to take it to the Burrow alongside Harry here. So _why_ is he still here?" Ronald had stormed in asking this and yet Neville had rolled his eyes and said: "That has two reasons, Weasley, and you won't like either of them."

The redhead glared at him and demanded an explanation. Neville sighed and said: "Reason #1, I ordered the House Elves to _only_ serve those in the dorm who _ask_ , not demand. I did that, because I knew you'd start demanding all kinds of horrible, demeaning stuff that could hurt either me or Harry and I wasn't going to give you that chance.  
Reason #2, you are wrong, Ronald. The House Elves _did_ pack everything you own. You're just under the delusion you _own_ things that are actually **not** yours." By now the redhead is steaming and his whole body is tense with withheld anger as Neville sighs and says: "Told you that you wouldn't like the reasons."  
And Neville and I had just done one last look around to make sure we didn't leave anything behind before leaving the dorm with the steaming ginger still within it. We had warned Dean and Seamus to avoid the dorm for a little longer and wished them a merry Christmas before leaving. And at the Entrance Courtyard, we had parted ways.

I am now standing on the grounds of the castle and am watching in awe and amazement as Uncle Hades opens up a whole new crevice in the earth, this one actually wide enough to fit Hagrid through and having a gorgeous amber-made staircase leading down into a dark cavern like hole. "Shall we?" The man asks, only for us all to groan.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A dramatic voice shouts at us all and I get pushed back, Lockhart the loser – as most of the males in the school now call him – holding his arm wide in front of me as he says: "I have had more than enough of you, you fiend. You will not keep me from saving the Light in our hero any longer."  
Yet while I notice Uncle Hades changing, taking on the persona that makes every mortal being on the earth, both men and beast, fears to their very core, do I then hear a voice coming from the cavern that says: "Much appreciated, Mr. Lockhart, but we'll take it from here." And while I spot my parents within the crevice, does mum say:  
"Accio our little boy." And I make sure to jump before the spell hits me, causing for me to be pulled into the hole, to the great shock of Lockhart. I land between the two, who manage to catch me as one and they instantly pull me close into a warm loving hug. "Wait, what, but – that – and – but – that's not – I mean – what?"  
Lockhart splutters and Uncle Hades fells him with a horridly deadly glare, one that – if he put a little more power into it – might have killed the man on the spot as he growls: "We will discuss your future when I get back from spending Christmas with my nephew. Good day, lost soul." And with that does he lead the others into the crevice.

"Sorry that we didn't do as asked, Lord Hades, but we finished decorating sooner than we expected and we had a suspicion that Dumbledore would try something in retaliation.""Which is stupid, considering that I warned him against it not three hours ago." Sirius groans as he happily goes over to my mum.  
The two happily hug each other close and I go to stand with Uncle Hades and Nico as Remus goes over to passionately kiss my dad. "Isn't this confusing to you?" Nico whispers at me and I shake my head as I say: "Not really, they're all family. Just, in different ways." The lad nods and Uncle Hades says: "Let's head home."  
And with Nico and Uncle Hades at my sides, dad and Remus in front of me on my left and mum and Sirius in front of me on my right do I walk deeper into the crevice. "So what are you planning for Lockhart anyway?" I ask and yet Uncle Hades smirks and says: "Do well on your next task and you'll see for yourself." Which intrigues me.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **Above the earth  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"What – what just happened? I – I don't understand. You – you said –." The bumbling fool is left standing where my target and his annoyances left him and I growl, having hidden us both under the Potter invisibility cloak and having given the man very clear and direct instructions. And it's this that makes me snap:  
"You failed to listen, Gilderoy. I told you very specifically that you are to take action. Not to speak or announce your presence or try and goad the annoyances of the dark, but to take action. I told you very specifically that saying even a single word could give the annoyances a chance to stop you. This failure is all on you, Gilderoy."  
"But – what did he mean? Surely – you – you told me that –." And while I can barely believe that I managed to convince this moron that there are no such things as Gods – something I will have to rectify once I get my own rights to immortality – do I growl: "I never said that they aren't dark. You know what Dark magic can do."  
The man whimpers yet then we both get shocked as suddenly, out of nowhere, large amounts of dirt fall down on us both. I look up and my eyes widen when I see Peeves, the only ghost left here at Hogwarts. The Poltergeist is laughing, doing the most ridiculous dance ever and is also singing the most insulting song ever.

 _ **Greed and gold  
**_ _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Dumble is a Dolt**_

 _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Dumble is a Dolt**_

 _ **Locky-locky not so lucky-lucky  
**_ _ **Gilderoy now Nevermorey  
**_ _ **God of Death now wants your head  
**_ _ **Say goodbye, you'll soon be dead**_

 _ **Greed and gold  
**_ _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Dumble is a Dolt**_

 _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Greed and Gold  
**_ _ **Dumble is a Dolt**_

And as he laughs loudly, somehow summoning more dirt to fall onto both our heads, does he blow a loud raspberry at the two of us, doing it so loudly, the wind he is blowing is pushing him away from the both of us. Yet I also spot Lockhart, who somehow managed to find a single gem in the mounds of dirt now covering him.  
The man has turned white as snow and is looking at me in the same infuriating way more and more of my staff and pupils have started to look at me with and whimpers: "You lied to me." And before I can say anything in my defense, does the man scream: "YOU MURDEROUS LIAR!" Before screaming for his life as he flees.

 _ **Run, coward, run!  
**_ _ **Okay, seriously, what did you guys think of my song. I personally LOVED it and came up with it a few hours after I started writing this chapter. Or better said, I came up with the rhyme, but the rest of the song came up as I wrote this final bit. Now part of me did want to keep this for when Harry came back, but – that's the October chapter.  
**_ _ **Next chapter is going to cover Harry experiencing Elysium and having the time of his – at the time considering the situation – immortal life. I might also cover Neville spending Christmas with his gran and the twins with Lee, but that will depend on how much content I can put in the Underworld Christmas plot.  
**_ _ **Let's see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Who else now has that song stuck in their head. DAMN MY IMAGINATION!**_


	19. Elysium And Family

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So WhiteElfElder brought up a good point when he asked how it's possible for Dumbles to have Potter property without anyone knowing and I will make sure to address that this chapter. I just haven't yet addressed it as training Harry felt more important. That and I thought the Potters had most rights to address this.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **Elysium and Family**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1991  
**_ _ **Elysium, Underworld  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I know we're heading down into the Underworld, but I feel like I have ascended into heaven or something similar. This because I am currently surrounded by the four people, three wizards and a witch, who have loved me since the day I was taken in by two of them as well as a brother of my actual immortal father.  
And the sight of the Underworld, while terrifying and for some even horrible looking, has a charm to it that I don't think everyone will be able to understand. While I now know that the Dursleys have mistreated and abused me, do I still feel as if the Cupboard in which I lived was like a safe haven from the cruel outside world.  
And the Underworld, for some reason, feels like a huge cupboard, but then one under the face of the earth instead of some staircase. The only thing that really gives me the creeps is the sight of all the souls that are dawdling around what Uncle Hades calls the _Fields of Asphodel_. "That's mostly where the regular mortal goes to these days."  
He tells us as Lily and James guide us over to a gorgeous and huge wall of, incredibly enough, white marble that sticks out from the rest of the Underworld like a cough drop in a chocolate store. Behind it I can see various tall houses and large and wide roofs that are also made of either white or other bright colored forms of wood and marble.

"You – you –?" Sirius asks and Lily answers: "We exist here, yes." And the man's face tans, proving he had trouble thinking of a way to describe how someone exists after they died. We head for the gates that are actually made of silver instead of white marble and while I spotted two guards when I saw them, do they leave as we approach.  
I had noticed them looking over my shoulder and realize that they had left because Uncle Hades was approaching. This makes me wonder if it's out of respect or fear that they left, yet I decide that it's not really such an important matter and not worth thinking about. And as I decide this, do we pass through the silver gates.  
Remus looks at them shocked and Uncle Hades says: "You, Harry, Nico and Sirius are basically dead while you're staying here, not by official records but still. Illnesses that you had while alive no longer affect you." This makes me look at the werewolf and he whispers: "Silver can kill me. I didn't sense anything while passing those gates."  
I nod at him and then James says: "Get ready, kiddo. You're about to see just how badly old Dumbles and filthy little Riddle messed with the line that is rightfully yours as of our adoption of you all those years ago." This would have made me nervous and self-conscious, but the last few months have done wonders to my self-confidence.

Instead I just happily follow the late lord of the Potter line down several gorgeous houses, some of them looking like they belong in Medieval England, others looking like they came from the time of the French Renaissance and even others resembling either the temples found in Ancient Greece and Rome or the Tombs of Ancient Egypt.  
Then suddenly a thought strikes me and I ask: "Wait, if all these people live this closely together, how are they able to understand each other? Lingo has really evolved over the centuries and they do come from different cultures and all? Aren't there ever – conflicts of interest or something?" Hades smirks at me and says:  
"Well spotted, little demon. The Lingo is simple. The walls that surround this entire area are enchanted to that everyone speaks the language that is most common these days, even if to them they speak their own native tongue. And the conflicts are simply stopped by spells that make the ones causing them be transported home.  
If that happens, that soul can consider themselves incapable of leaving their home for a time depending on how serious the conflict and they will have all of their luxuries taken from their home until the time of their punishment is over.""So basically, if you cause conflict, you're grounded?" I ask, amused and yet also impressed.

Uncle Hades nods and then I notice that we are heading for a long lane of structures that look like manors and mansions, but that also have towers and turrets in the four corners of the structure, giving them a bit of a castle-like exterior. This makes me raise an eyebrow and Uncle Hades says: "When you have history, you deserve to show it."  
This is a statement I can't disagree with, yet at the same time I think: "If I ever die before I finish my training and regain my immortality, I am _so_ _ **not**_ letting my own home be build like this, if I end up here as well, that is." And then I notice that, as we approach the long lane, many front doors in the manors are opening.  
And souls that are obviously either Potters or their spouses, and that actually vary in age, but still, thankfully, all adults, come out of the houses, turning to look at us as we approach them. And the way that they all smile at either me or my adoptive parents makes me feel warmer than the air that we walked through before coming here.

"Well, you lot sure are a sight for sore eyes. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, you really let yourself go this time." One of the men at the first manor says, smiling to prove that he's just joking and that he is well-aware of what my godfather went through. And Sirius proves he knows this as well as he says: "Right back at you, Uncle C."  
And the two share a hug that proves that, even though they aren't directly related, they practically consider themselves father and son. This really touches me as the man before me might not have been my grandfather if Sirius had ended up with my actual adopted mother and then a thought suddenly hits me like a Stunner.  
"If Sirius and mum got together and Lupin and dad, would I have had siblings to share mum and Sirius with when Dumbledore left me with them? Would Dumbledore even consider them to still be the perfect candidates? Would I have ended up elsewhere? Or would Dumbledore have tried to use their actual kids for his plans?"

"You okay, laddie?" Someone suddenly asks and I notice that, while I was lost in thought, an ancient looking Potter came up to me, while the others are now all busy catching up and reuniting with the man I should consider my grandfather. Yet the thoughts that just went through my head make that hard for me to do.  
"I was just thinking.""Aye, that was obvious. What was on your mind, exactly?" The man asks and I motion for my parents as I say: "I'm not one of them, not really. They adopted me, yes, but they didn't birth me. I just wondered – if they had ended up the way they were meant to, would Dumbledore still have left me with them?  
With Sirius and mum, I mean? Or would he have left me with dad and Lupin? Or even consider either pair acceptable? Would he even have kidnapped me and left me with a family he wanted out of the way if he hadn't messed with their bonds of destiny?" The man whistles and says: "You are one deep thinking, laddie."

Yet then he slaps me on the back and says: "But you shouldn't worry. You're a Potter. You may not have been born one, but when one accepts you as such, you're a Potter. You belong here just as much as we do, lad. And besides, what good is it to dwell on questions of the past, when changing it can just ruin the future even more.  
Live in the present, laddie. Times are changing too much for us to wonder and worry like that anyway. As long as we make the best of what we have, why should we have to worry, aye?" And while I don't entirely agree with him, do I still smile gratefully and nod at him before he slaps me on the back as he happily laughs:  
"Now then, let's go introduce yourself. It's rude to just stand here and stare, you know?" I turn red at this and stutter a little, but that just makes the man laugh a little more and he happily guides me over. And just by the look in my grandfather's eyes as he sees me approach, do all my concerns and questions vanish from my mind.

 _ **A few days later  
**_ _ **Christmas Eve  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Elysium is absolutely amazing and the Potter family is everything the Dursleys were and then a hundred times better. They love and accept me, even though I am only an adopted member, yet they don't smother me or think that Apollo lowers his Sun chariot when I sit down. They are the epitome of a stern, but loving family.  
And they are quite popular too, having friends and even a few fans all over the realm. Some of them are even training a few undead souls who want to try for reincarnation at the Isle of the Blessed and others actually train the spirits that guard the entrance to this incredible place. In fact, teaching and guiding is, apparently, a Potter specialty.  
This, even though I can't help but keep reminding myself that I am only an adopted member, gives me the sense that I know what I want to be once my destiny as a Demigod and Son of Olympus has been fulfilled and made me decide to pay close attention to the various ways I feel sure the Olympians after Uncle Hades will teach me.

And when it comes to me reminding myself of what I am, does it seem as if I am like an open book to them – and that none of them care. To then hear the many stories from at least three dozen Potters who basically adopted either a child of their own or a close friend of one of their children, Sirius included, is really incredible and heart-warming.  
"If anything, kid, our family became as popular as it is up there thanks to a young lass who was adopted into the line after she apparently _disgraced_ her previous family. Got Quidditch to be a sport played at Hogwarts, instead of just only professionally. Though I will admit it sure was a little more lethal back in those days."  
One of my ancestors, who actually witnessed the very last witch hunts in Exeter England in 1682 and whose sister was one of the three women who actually died at these as she was incapable of casting elemental charms such as the spell to make fire non-burnable. The witch herself had actually already successfully been reincarnated.

This is another thing that I have been greatly enjoying these past few days; stories of my ancestors and what their lives were like. I have always wanted to know as much as possible and it has definitely been something that helped Sirius, Lupin and me grow closer over the months, yet now I feel like I hit the goldmine of all goldmines.  
"If only Granger could be here now, she'd be so jealous of all I have been able to learn these last few days." I think, finding a slight sense of gleeful amusement in the fact that I get the chance that the girl vies for every time she goes to the library or tries to make friends with Ravenclaws. Yet at the same time I really don't care for her.

Then suddenly I notice one of my eldest ancestors, who was born at around the same time as Hogwarts was founded, walking in with a thoughtful yet also concerned expression on his face and the man who is sitting next to me, who has been sharing a small story with me every time I do so, notices it too as he looks up and asks:  
"What's eating at you, Crevice?" The man sighs and says: "It's just something I noticed. Something that, because I know it's supposed to be a secret between the family, I'm not sure if I should worry about it or not." The man beside me and I raise an eyebrow, but then suddenly dad, who sits next to the man, starts to curse.  
Everyone turns to the man, wide eyed with shock and astonishment as his curses are definitely unlike any I usually hear the elder students mutter under their breaths when they think the teachers won't hear them. "Crevice, I – I owe you and your mother a huge apology. I – I broke tradition. I revealed the secret, gave it away even."  
Dad says, now looking like someone who's been sentenced to the gallows and Crevice looks shocked before mum lies a hand on his as she says: "Remember why you did it, James, and who you gave it to. Remember what that bastard has been doing to us, to our son. You can't be blamed. He must have tricked you into it."

"Now that's something I can believe. Tell me more." Crevice says, while I hate the idea that Dumbledore might know a family secret. James sighs and says: "We were in hiding. We had to stay down under, hidden away, inside, to keep ourselves and Harry safe. I knew I'd get cabin fever, but worried on how to solve that.  
Then he was there, that one night, and I told him my concerns. He told me he was sure I wouldn't risk my future or the safety of my son like that, but then I told him of the Cloak. He seemed heavily interested and asked if he could borrow it, promised he'd return it within the week, that he just wanted to test its magical skill.  
It was – the day before we put up the spell, before we had Pettigrew become our Secret Keeper. I should have remembered it." Here dad turns to me and asks: "Harry, has Dumbledore given you anything? Has he left you a cloak of any kind while you were at Hogwarts?" But I shake my head, making the man sigh.

"That bastard is dangerous. Just by his own skill and his crazy beliefs that what he does is right is he a threat. But the knowledge that he has that cloak – our family's Invisibility Cloak – at his disposal –." And while he doesn't finish, does Crevice's face say it all. Yet then suddenly Uncle Hades comes in, looks around and says:  
"This sure isn't the holiday spirit I was expecting to find here." And I sigh as I say: "Dumbledore has our family cloak, which apparently gives him the ability to become invisible or something." The man looks shocked, yet then he turns from Crevice to dad and says: "Right, I forgot. You descend from that late child of mine."  
"IGNOTUS WAS YOUR SON!" Crevice asks shocked and Uncle Hades nods as he says: "Ignotus mine, Cadmus was Zeus' and Antioch was, surprisingly enough, Ares'." At which Crevice groans and says: "That sure explains why they asked of you what they did. A stone to reverse death and a wand that could not be beaten. Di immortales."

Hades smirks and says: "However, when your father and grandfather met me, on the day I came to take my child into my realm, he agreed on something. For me to be allowed to put a bit of my own magic into the cloak. And right now, I am very happy I did so." And with that does the god reach out behind him with both hands.  
He then spreads his arms wide and I notice him holding some kind of fabric that looks to be made of some kind of material that flows behind him like water. Yet when the god wraps it around himself, do my eyes widen as he vanishes from sight completely. The god reappears to the cheering of everyone around me and says:  
"Of course, I still have my helm and to me that just works better as it also lets of an aura that really represents what the better part of my realm feels like, but the fact that your grandfather let me put a spell on the cloak to make sure I could summon it whenever I wanted was very much appreciated, then and especially now."

He then looks up, his smirk turning almost demonic and he growls: "I would just love to see what that old fool feels like when he realizes what I did." And while this makes a lot of those around me laugh, does Uncle Hades then turn to me and turn stern as he says: "Sorry Herodus, you can't take this back with you. It's too dangerous."  
I nod at him, understanding why he says this as Dumbledore still rules over Hogwarts and still has the House-Elves to serve him. The chance that he will use one to take the cloak back if I were to return to Hogwarts with it is one neither of us is willing to take. The man smiles at me and then says: "Merry Christmas." And hands me the cloak.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Hades.  
**_ _ **So part of me wanted to add the whole scene with Dumbledore searching frantically for the cloak to all this, but I felt the ending was fine the way it was. So yeah, Dumbledore**_ _ **had**_ _ **the cloak, but because it was originally Hades', it really was only a matter of time before it got returned to its rightful owner, if temporarily.  
**_ _ **Next chapter is definitely going to cover Neville and the twins and to be honest, I am a little doubtful on what I want to do with Molly. I think I am going to make her be unbearable and 100% a staunch Dumbledore supporter at first, but then get convinced of her faults in this by either one of the twins.  
**_ _ **Why not both? That's cliché and I want to really delve into them both. After all, even though they are twins and do everything together, I always believed that sooner or later they would find things one liked that the other didn't. Girlfriends and stuff like that. And I want to make sure they get the chance to prove this a little early on.  
**_ _ **Let's be original,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	20. Families And Beasts

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be fun. It is going to turn two more characters, who can work against Dumbledore OUTSIDE of Hogwarts, against him and is going to prove that the twins don't HAVE to do everything together. Though the way that that happens might be considered a bit cheesy or cheap to some of you.  
**_ _ **Sorry, not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20  
**_ _ **Families And Beasts**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1991  
**_ _ **Longbottom Manor, England  
**_ _ **Neville's POV**_

"Well Neville, I must admit. Seeing what you have grown into these last four months most certainly explains why I haven't received a single letter from you. Though I do hope that next time, you will inform me beforehand if you have a big surprise planned." Gran tells me after we left King Cross Station and Platform 9 3/4.  
This makes me frown at her and I say: "I can assure you, grandmother, my change in strength and character were not meant as a surprise. I have been writing you every few weeks. Twice a month in September and once a month since. Though I will say that the knowledge of letters being intercepted doesn't surprise me."  
The elder woman looks shocked and I sincerely wish I could join her in that, but I know I will betray Herodus and the fact that, even now, the twins and I are his only friends inside Hogwarts if I do. "Neville, surely –." The woman stammers and then I realize it. Madam Bones came to arrest Dumbledore – over a decade old crime.  
"And Gran is of the assumption that that is Dumbledore's only crime. She has no idea that the man has committed a whole bucket list more and that he is continuing to do so until the Gods finally decide to deal with him." And yet again I find myself wondering when this will finally happen before I sigh and move out of the entrance hall.

I head into the Community Chamber, which is a large room that I personally rarely enter as gran usually uses it to hold House meetings with the other leftover members of House Longbottom as well as the Neutral members of House Rosier and Black and the woman follows me in, her face proving she understands the severity of all this.  
And while I have never done so before, as gran has always said that I just wasn't ready yet, do I take the large chair that is in the center of the circle of seats that are spread throughout the room. Gran's eyes widen, but I just fell her with a stare, silently telling her to take her own seat and not ask questions, something she taught me.  
The woman seems to hesitate, obviously not used to being the one who is ordered around instead of giving the orders. I keep quiet and calm, the thought that I can help Harry and the Gods immensely and the memory of my parents _not_ having been present on Halloween giving me the strength I need to just stare her down.

The woman seats herself in her usual chair, the one meant for the Regent of the House and I allow her to regain her composure. This does take her a few minutes, but she proves she appreciates this and respects my decisions as she softly asks: "What is going on, Milord?" And just that one single word proves it all to me.  
I really want to smile at her, but know that the smile won't be for long and that this situation just doesn't call for it. Instead, I keep my calm demeanor and say: "There is more to Dumbledore than you could ever hope to know, gran, though I can tell you that the majority of Hogwarts wishes they _didn't_ know this about the man."  
And over the arrival of tea and biscuits, created specifically from the herbs and plants I have been personally growing in my greenhouses here on the Manor grounds since I was nine years old, do I tell her everything. Every last event that has taken place at Hogwarts since Lord Zeus arrived just after the Sorting of me and my one true friend.

I tell her of the Ceremony events, of Herodus and how he addressed the Fat Lady, how we found out about the meaning behind her chalice, how he has taken to lessons alongside one of the Gods as well as the Hogwarts classes and has started mixing them to make sure he doesn't miss anything and stays up to date with the class material.  
I tell her of Sirius Black, his return to the castle and what he was told. How he was brought to the Hospital Wing where Dumbledore's crimes were even further revealed – or at least the ones that Madam Bones came to Hogwarts for – and then tell gran of those events as well. And I make sure to tell her the same as I told Harry.  
I also make sure to tell her about the results of Herodus' training and which Gods he has been training with. I tell her about the brilliant way that Herodus helped the Hogwarts ghosts move on and about the wedding ceremony that took place just before the train left. And I make sure to tell her about what often happened in our dorm.  
I also, of course, tell her about Lupin, his arrival and about Halloween and make sure to emphasize the fact that mum and dad hadn't been there that day. The woman herself isn't happy about this, but I say: "That they're not dead means that they might still be cured. Consider it the blessing that it is, gran, please. For your own sake."

The woman agrees with this and then, at the end of it all, do I say: "And now you understand why I am just not surprised about our mail being intercepted. Though I doubt all mail is intercepted. If I know Dumbledore, and I really wish I didn't, he is probably intercepting some and replacing others with your average, every-day kind of letters."  
"But Neville, this isn't right. Why is Amelia letting –?" Gran asks and I make sure to relay what happened at the end of Percy's fight with Quirrell. Yet while I had told this to Herodus and told him I had no idea who Tom was, do I now tell Gran that I do as Herodus had told me a few days later, when we got a chance to be private and talk.  
"So because Albus claimed the title, something Perseus can't do because he's a foreigner, he gets to stay as long as his actions don't endanger the students. And unfortunately is Lockhart just a joke and not a threat and spying on students is an invasion of privacy, but not something that can see them endangered, thus not a threat either."  
I tell my gran, who looks ready to storm over to the castle and show Dumbledore just why she is considered great and powerful in her own right, yet then another voice startles us. "Yet, just because the man knows how to play his cards, doesn't mean we can't play our own." The voice says, making us turn to it.

"Wait, you – you're –." Gran stammers and my own eyes are just as wide as the woman standing in the corner of the room is also standing above a small, but obvious crevice in the floor, proving she's from the Underworld. "Did Herodus summon her?" I think, my eyes on the line until the woman's voice makes me look back up.  
"Alicia Potter-Longbottom, daughter of Marigold Longbottom and Francisco Potter. Indeed. Lord Hades asked me to come here. He discovered something and desires to help out those that are willing to help out his pupil." And the woman actually looks at both of us, the look in her eyes giving me a sense of great accomplishment.  
"What is it?" I ask and the woman answers: "Be wary of your possessions. James Potter lent a family Heirloom to Dumbledore just before his passing and the Rich one only just managed to retrieve it. Augusta, I know this is another potential crime of the past instead of the present, but –." But Gran shakes her head and says:  
"Thievery has no time and neither does justice." Which makes me smile as this is a line that proves that, before she had dad, gran was an Auror and a damned good one. This, I know, she also continued to prove during the war, but I also know this is why she hates dad's state so much. Because she feels she never taught him _quite enough_.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At the Burrow  
**_ _ **George's POV**_

"Fred, George – oh." Mum says, actually walking in without knocking, something that bugs and annoys us every time she does it as it proves that she really has forsaken her roots and her upbringing as a Lady of a Pureblood House before the woman asks: "Where's George?" Making me swallow my tongue just one more time.  
"Taking a shower. What's up?" I ask, trying to mask the pain of the fact that my own mum can't recognize me for my brother, but also knowing that I partially have our antics to thank for that and the woman says: "I've been hearing some very conflicting tales. Percy and Ron seem on completely opposite sides of the spectrum. Yet I only asked both of them how their year has been." I grimace again and try not to snarl:  
"Let me guess, ickle Ronniekins blamed George and me." And I have to work hard not to spat out Ron's nickname or grind my teeth together in annoyance when I refer to my twin as myself and the woman says: "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you and your brother picked on him, now would it?" To which I retort:

"Maybe not, but it certainly would be well-earned these last few months." The woman looks shocked, yet the memory of what Ron said, that one night in the common room is still very fresh and I just know that, no matter how much we teased him growing up, we can't solely be to be blamed for him thinking that low of us.  
I then sigh and say: "Mum, sit down. There is a lot that happened this year and you _need_ to hear all of it." And to this another voice replies: "And you're not going to like any of it." I look past my mother and feel a slight sense of shock at seeing Percy standing behind her, the look he gives me one of sympathy, pride and understanding.  
The woman looks between the two of us, her own shock showing clear on her face as she asks: "What – what happened?" Percy steps over to her and puts one hand on her shoulder as he grabs her other hand with his own. He guides her over to Fred's bed and sits down with her. This makes me wonder what Fred is up to.

I shake my head and decide to find out later as I sit down on my own bed and let Percy begin: "I'm sure that you've been hearing some stories about things that are happening at Hogwarts. Dumbledore being arrested and later grounded and all that. And let me tell you something, mother. They were right to try and do so."  
At this mum wants to jump up, but Percy still has his hand on her shoulder and he uses that to keep her down, startling her out of her expected rage. "Mum, Dumbledore has fallen from grace a long ass time ago. He's lost himself to his own glory, to his own pride and ego. He's been playing matchmaker and chess master for too long."  
The woman looks between me and Percy in horrified disbelief, the look on her face proving how much she wants one of us to just laugh and shout: "Gotcha!" But Percy and I are now on one line in such a way we have never been before and I know we need to strike now and strike hard or we will lose our mother and her respect forever.

"Mum, the gods are real. No, mum, they _exist_. Lady Hecate, Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon, King Zeus, Queen Hera. They are all real. They even have a son here, who is now a student of Hogwarts alongside us. They even came to the Sorting Ceremony and the Start of the Year Feast. That's where it all began, where we learned all of this.  
Mum, according to **both** Lord Ares, the God of War, and Lady Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, Dumbledore was supposed to have ended the war in 1972, in what Lord Ares called the _Battle of Diagon Alley_?" And the look of horror that crosses mum's face proves that she knows what we're talking about.  
Percy and I share a look and I know, like Fred and I do so often, that we are now thinking the same thing: "We got her. She believes us. Time to roll this all up." And while part of me cries as mum has always been a real staunch Dumbledore supporter and has always tried raising us like that too, do I know this needs to happen.

"Mum, because Dumbledore failed to do so, to kill him in that battle, did the war and the timeline that England was supposed to follow, fall out of line and did Lord Ares and Lady Hecate lose their grip on it all. They were no longer in control, it was entirely up to the wizarding world now. And that is why so much suffering happened.  
And Dumbledore? Oh, he may have tried and fought and whatnot, but he also played with lives, not just on the battlefield. Mum, you know that Sirius Black is innocent, right? Guess what, he was meant for Lily Potter and Remus Lupin was destined to be with James Potter." To this mum whimpers: "But what about poor Harry?"  
And Percy asks: "Remember that son of the gods that is a student with us?" The woman looks at us shocked and then asks: "But why would they –?" And I answer: "They didn't. Dumbledore kidnapped Harry – who is actually named Herodus – and took him through these magical borders that made him mortal and magical.  
He gave him to Lily and James, because he was already messing and playing with their lives and decided to add to that. But he also sent that monster after the kid. The fact that the kid survived was, we believe, not entirely part of the man's plans. Or maybe it was and he was using the kid to get rid of the Potters ,we don't really know.  
All we know is that Dumbledore has plans. Plans that are dark, destructive, disgusting and make the Gods hate him, even more than they do for kidnapping Herodus. I don't really know why they haven't taken him out yet, but I think it's because they rather there not be a living soul left who wants to support him or back him up."

Mum looks down at this and I grimace as that might mean that mum still has some loyalty left to the man. I glance at Percy and he says: "Mum, you know how, on Halloween, the border between the living and the dead is very slim, right? Lord Hades acted on that, he allowed for one lost loved one of almost every student to return."  
Mum looks at this shocked and I say: "We met them, mum. Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian. They really are incredible people. They are everything you ever said about them. But – the reason that you're having trouble remembering them – that's Ron." The woman looks shocked for more than one reason and Percy says:  
"Apparently they were allowed Elysium upon their death, but Ron is still a stubborn Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore-is-Best believer and he is trying to undermine the desire of the Gods to see Herodus become the Being he is meant to be, the God he was born to be. Because of this, they are being threatened with expulsion.  
And if they end up moving from Elysium to the Fields of Asphodel, they will forget their entire beings and your memories of them will fade along. Ron got this lesson over Halloween and he has definitely been less of an annoyance, but –." And here Percy grimaces my way, yet I also noticed something while he talked.

Fred has joined us, his hair still a little wet and his eyes searching the scenery before him, but he keeps quiet and it seems I'm the only one who's noticed his return to our room. I focus back on the two before me and say: "But we fear that, once Lord Hades leaves, Ron will get his mojo back and start annoying the next God to arrive.  
He does so with Herodus whenever he can and he did so when Lord Poseidon was around. And he's not alone. There's this Muggleborn who thinks she's the Daughter of Athena and Zeus or something and she keeps trying to make everyone who doesn't do things her way feel bad and make them believe they're idiots or something.  
She's a right nightmare and while she's given Herodus some reprieve from time to time out of fearful respect for Hades, do we all doubt that will last after he leaves.""But why is he there? And what do you mean, the next God? What are they doing there?" Mum asks and Fred apparently decides to join in on the conversation.

"To help Herodus. Apparently, while he was born as a son of King Zeus and Queen Hera, is Herodus meant to be a Child of All of the Olympians. He gets trained in three specific gifts from each god between his school hours and gets lessons on stuff he missed from Sirius and Remus and then gets taken to Camp Half-Blood when he succeeds."  
"There he gets _recognized_ , they call it that, by the God or Goddess that trained him and that God or Goddess then shares parenthood and guardianship rights with King Zeus and Queen Hera. Lord Poseidon already did so and now Herodus' hair is a little less untamed and a little more wavy. You know, like waves on a beach."

I myself had taken over after Fred mentioned the Camp name and my brother had taken a seat beside me. Now Percy and mum are sitting face to face with my twin and me and yet at the same time I suddenly get a bad feeling in my stomach that makes me ask: "Mum, where was Ron when you came up here to talk to us?"  
The woman looks startled, but Fred and Percy have already caught on and are looking at mum in concern as she says: "I put him on Degnoming the Garden duty. You remember the mess he made of the dinner table this morning, right?" We all nod relieved and then Percy says: "I better go check on Ginny." And he leaves.  
"Check on her? Why?" Mum asks and I answer: "To make sure Ron doesn't get to her with his lies before we can tell her the truth. We all know she idolizes the Boy-Who-Lived and while we don't think all of this will crush her or anything, do we not want to give Ron the chance to use that adoration against her – or Herodus."

"Ron would never!" Mum tries, but then Fred softly snarls: "He would." The woman turns to him and Fred says: "After Ron insulted the Gods and got punished by them – don't worry, it was just Lord Hypnos putting him to sleep on the spot – he tried putting the blame on Herodus." Yet then Percy suddenly asks:  
"Wait, why are you calling him that? Didn't you two get his permission to just call him Harry? Didn't he say he gave that right only to those he trusts and respects?" We nod and I answer: "He did.""But we felt the situation.""Deserved a similar amount of respect." Our elder brother nods, not at all fazed by our usual form of speaking.

"Anyway, when this happened, Neville Longbottom, who also shares our fortune of having earned Herodus' respect, decided to defend Herodus as Ron thought he could go and get physical with the young Demigod. Ron didn't take kindly to the fact that Herodus was being defended and decided to rant at the both of them."  
"And in that rant, his true feelings came forward, including how he felt about us. Mum, Ron is really the kind of person who believes they deserve the world on a silver platter, who believes everything they do is right and that all their mistakes are the fault of others, never their own. And he has been proving that daily since September.  
"He belittles _everyone_ , mum. Us, Percy, the teachers, Sirius, Remus, Herodus. He even tried to belittle the Gods. Uncle Gid and Uncle Fab had to call a Family Meeting between all of us on Halloween to finally get the kid to stop his stupid act. But while Herodus is busy being kept away from him, are we spotting the signs."  
"And Granger is constantly with him, fueling the fire that brings out those signs. It really is just a matter of time. Not to mention that there is another factor in play, one brought there by Dumbledore. Though the man didn't exactly bring this factor into play to help Ron, he did it to try and annoy Herodus and bring him to heel."

This seems to confuse even Percy and Fred says: "Lockhart. We've noticed it. Every time Ron and Granger come out of a lesson, there is this look in their eyes that proves they got this special kind of treatment. The look that says _we got treated the way we deserve_. Lockhart seems to, for some reason, idolize them."  
"What's wrong with that? Gilderoy Lockhart is –." Mum tries, but while it really breaks me to have to break her whole world apart, do I know that, once it has been build back up, it will look a lot better. And so I say: "Is a complete joke. We've had a few lessons with him, mum, and we are easily seeing what is actually happening.  
Every DADA class we're in, our number slinks down and when we check on those who weren't there, we find them in the Library, doing Independent Studies on acceptance of one of the teachers. And it's really not surprising as only maybe 14% of his class is actually about Defensive spells and how to fight dangerous creatures."  
The rest is all advertisements of his books and products and him either complimenting himself, talking about the other teachers in such a way it makes them look inferior to him or trying to get us to compliment him. We're really only still in his class, because we noticed that he's trying to use us to get to Herodus, so we try to distract him from that."

At this mum turns to Percy and the elder lad says: "I haven't had the same problem as I'm not close to Herodus, that really is just the twins and Neville right now, but I do agree with everything else. In all honesty, I'm pretty sure I'm the only male left in my own year. And I'm also sure the girls are only staying because of his looks, not his actual class."  
Mum looks down and asks: "How – how could this – how could I –?" But then I say: "Don't blame this on yourself, mum. Lockhart and Dumbledore are the ones in the wrong, not you. You didn't chose to twist the concept of the Greater Good into something horrifying and neither did you chose to let your own fame go to your head.  
You're not a bad mother. You're a great mother. And you always tried to give us positive role models to live up to. It's not your fault that those role models weren't as positive as they made themselves out to be. But even without them, we still have two of the greatest role models left. You and dad, mum. You top them by a landslide."  
The woman looks at me, shocked and startled at first and now teary-eyed and sniffing as she whispers: "Oh George." And the fact that she actually recognizes me startles me. But then I smile and move over. Mum also comes off of Fred's bed and we embrace each other, Fred and Percy joining us before I whisper: "Let's go get Ginny."

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Nico's POV**_

Today has not been a good day. I managed to Shadow Travel into that crazy tunnel that Father and I spotted upon our arrival here a few months ago and discovered the horrible curses that have been put on the gigantic dome of a room, that were so ancient their power was beyond my ability to undo or break them apart.  
Then I discovered that these spells were meant to control the King of Serpents and that it meant only certain people could control it. And to discover _what_ kind of people left a foul taste in my mouth before I called on a huge army of dead soldiers. I then, somehow, managed to activate the calling of the monster.  
Yet one of the dead soldiers turned out to be magical and warned me to close my eyes just before the beast appeared. I had realized my mistake, having forgotten what I knew about the King of Serpents when I summoned it and quickly did as told before continuing to order my summoned army to attack and slay the great beast.

This alone was a task in and of itself as, while the soldiers couldn't be killed by the stare, being already dead and all, were they actually easy pray and did the beast devour many a dozen of them before one of them got lucky and, upon being eaten, managed to pull out his machete knife and carve it into the beast's mouth.  
It went straight through and got stuck into the great Basilisk's brain, yet it wasn't enough to kill him and in its anger it lunged at even more of my summoned soldiers. By now I was getting tired from all of the summoning, but I knew I had to keep doing it as I just couldn't risk facing it and its deadly stare by myself, that doing so would see me join them.  
Yet the more that the Basilisk tried to swallow my men, the more that they grabbed onto either the hilt of the blade or each other and their combined form caused the Basilisk to choke to death. I personally thought this a bit of an embarrassing way to go and made sure to send a prayer for its soul to be at peace before I left.  
I summoned one last little group of dead people and told them to scavenge the tunnels and search for anything valuable as well as clean up as well as they could and to pull their comrades out of the stomach of the dead beast. After this I used the last of my Shadow powers to Shadow Travel up to the Third Floor where I collapsed.

By now I have regained myself and feel ready to tackle the next challenge; the poor little pup that is stuck in a room way to small for a beast his size. And while I already predicted it on the day I arrived here, do I still not like the fact that, the first thing I have to do upon my entrance, is draw my sword to keep it from killing me.  
Yet at the same time am I glad that, while the Basilisk was choking a few bones from some of the soldiers fell out of its jaw and I make sure to use my free arm to wave three bones around. Instantly the dog turns from ferocious and terrifying to curious and playful, his huge three heads all following the motion of my arm.  
"You poor thing. Who would even think to put you in – is that supposed to be your bed?" I ask, noticing the tatters that were obviously once part of a blanket of some kind, only a single bit of a blanket side lined up against one wall. The dog growls at it, but then seems to turn contemplative over something or the other.  
It turns its head to each other and while I have grown used to this thanks to the Stoll and later the Weasley twins, do I still feel a modicum of amazement at seeing the silent communication between the three before one of its heads turns my way and another turns at its left back paw, the latter of the two whimpering in need.

This confuses and concerns me and I want to walk over when a gruff voice asks: "What are yeh doing 'ere?" And I notice Hagrid standing in the doorway, a large looking flute in one of his hands. "So this beast has the same weakness as the one in the legends. Interesting." I think to myself, but then turn back to the matter at hand.  
I make sure to keep the bones well in sight of the dog's three heads and move past him as I say: "I came to check up on these – well, what are supposed to be living conditions, but right now, I can see why Care has been cancelled. It's for more reasons than just to keep Dumbledore out of the students' business, obviously."  
The man looks shocked and asks: "What are you talking about? I take perfect care of little Fluffy here." But at this I just send him a deadpan stare that asks: "You're kidding, right?" Again startling the huge guy. By now I have reached the left back paw and instantly my senses spot it. A strange sense of dark, almost deadly magic.  
I glare at this and twist my sword in a special form that my father taught me, allowing me a form of magic that can only be taught by those of his blood. And the dark purple and midnight blue, spiked collar that is wrapped around the dog's poor paw and is obviously put on way too tight makes the fires of hell burn within me in my rage.

I storm back to the giant and ask: "Who put this poor thing here?" The man actually takes a step back, even though I – even while being in my early twenties – only reach halfway up his chest and he says: "Dumbledore. It's to protect something he asked me to bring here back in July, when I went to pick Herodus up and take him to Diagon Alley."  
At this I throw the bones at the dog and aim my sword at the man, making him slowly back away with his arms up as a sign that he is unarmed and scared. And once the door is, once again, closed behind us, do I rage shout: "HOW BLOODY RETARDED ARE YOU?" Causing for a yelp of shock to still sound through the door.  
I ignore this and rant: "You put this poor animal here on a monster's orders, don't even do Hell _nothing_ to give it actual living arrangements that suit its specie and then, when you find out that the monster who put it here is just that, a monster, it doesn't even occur to you to check and see if he did something to this poor thing?  
ARE YOU THAT RETARDED?" The man's eyes are wide, showing that he really didn't think of this at all up to this point, but while he shakes his head, do I also notice that there is guilt growing in the little beetles that are his black eyes and I growl: "Then why didn't you think to do such a check-up?" And luckily enough the answer calms me down:

"I can't do magic. I was expelled when I was 12 and, while I do still have the pieces of my wand in my umbrella here, can I only cast first and a small bit of Second year magic. I wouldn't have been able to do any check-ups, even if I did think of it. And you're right, I should have thought of that. I should have asked one of the staff to do that check-up."  
I nod at him and then turn my back on him, putting my sword back in its scabbard as I say: "You're right. And I'm glad that you at least realized that. But even without that realization is there still the fact that that poor animal is locked within this tiny room, one that is almost like a cell to a prisoner of his size, which is emphasized by his torn bed.  
I'm going to undo that magic that I spotted and then I'm taking this poor beast to Cerberus. At least there he will get the treatment he deserves.""But what about the stone?" Hagrid asks and I retort: "What Stone?" Yet Hagrid falls quiet, his face showing that he is clearly in two-battle. This reignites my anger, but also my curiosity.

"Promise you won't tell Herodus. Now that I think back on it all, I think Dumbledore placed it here to – you know – test the kid. I – I don't want to be the one responsible for giving him that chance." Hagrid mutters, his face proving he is fighting a big part of himself and I give a tentative nod, not really ready to make a full promise.  
"The Philosopher's Stone. It's down there. It was, I think, meant to lure _him_ out. You know, the one that killed poor Lily and James. It was almost stolen from Gringotts a few months ago and – and now Dumbledore has it here, guarded by several various protections set up by the staff and me. If Fluffy leaves, one of the protections falls."  
At this I turn my back to the man and say: "Don't worry about those protections. In fact, tell the staff they can take them down.""What? Are you crazy?" Hagrid asks, but I have already mapped out the route that starts at the room in front of me and step into the shadow of the door, Shadow Traveling to the final chamber at the end.

There, lying in plain sight on a simple wooden stool, do I spot a large red rock that shines like fire in the light of the torches. Yet I also spot a strange looking mirror behind it and an open book on a pedestal on the side between the two. "Seems like Dumbledore was having trouble putting up his own protection. Oh well."  
I think, yet I still make sure to let a wave of deadly magic run through the room, killing and dismantling any potential spells or traps. Not feeling my magic respond or reflect off of anything, do I still cautiously approach the stone, making sure to wrap it up in shadows before I grab it and put it in my jacket's pocket.  
I use the back of the mirror to Shadow Travel back to Hagrid and let the shadows fall open in my hand, showing him the Stone. The man looks horrified and I say: "You can tell the staff to dismantle their traps, because I'm taking this thing with me when I take Fluffy to Cerberus. My father has been looking for this for centuries.

He does _not_ like cheaters, Hagrid." The man cringes at this, but I am not snapping because of my own irritation at this fact or these people. I am snapping because my body feels ready to give up on itself and because I can still very much sense the magic of the other _Cheater_ high above in the castle, just calling out to me and taunting me.  
Yet father told me not to go seek it out when I told him what I was going to do and to leave it to the Next In Line. And while I personally needed him to tell me who that was before I would accept this, do I now look slightly forward to this happening. Yet I also wonder something: "Will I get to keep my job when father's done?"  
Yet just like always, do I just ignore this ever glaring potential of an issue and just focus on the task at hand. And the sight that greets me when I enter the room makes me feel quite a bit better. Fluffy – I really need to think of a better name for this beast – is lying on his back, fast asleep and snoring, with his left back paw right in front of me.

* * *

 _ **Dawwwwww,  
**_ _ **That's sweet. And the end of both the Basilisk and the Stone plot. Also, who was expecting that "choking" thing when I brought up the soldier with the knife? Come on, be honest, you thought I was going the actual canon way, didn't you? Anyway, next chapter we are going back down under and are going back to Herodus.  
**_ _ **Lesson #3,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	21. The Final Lesson

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter will probably have a bit of a time jump as Herodus is going to learn about his next lesson; the last one for Hades. Personally, I think Hades will leave somewhere in January and that the next God – or Goddess as I already know who it will be – will come in at around February. If Herodus will stay at Camp until then …  
**_ _ **Debatable,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21  
**_ _ **The Final Lesson**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1991  
**_ _ **Hades' Castle, The Underworld  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

"Greetings, Uncle. You wished to see me?" I ask, having left Elysium with Nico earlier this morning for the castle of Lord Hades and Nico left me after I passed into the Throne Room, which had been guarded by dead English Soldiers from World War Two. The God himself is calmly sitting in his throne and smiles at me as he says: "Yes, thank you for coming so quickly, young one."  
I nod, but still speak up: "You – you didn't spend Christmas by yourself, did you uncle? Mum and dad said they would have been more than happy –." But the God holds up a hand and says: "I never spent Christmas alone, Herodus, no need to worry. I always spent it with my children who passed on and moved into Elysium. I was only a few streets away from you and the Potters."  
I sigh in relief at this and the man gets out of his seat as he says: "However, now that Christmas and Yule tide have passed, I believe it's time for your final lesson from me. And I called you here, because the walls of my castle are the perfect way to help you practice. Follow me." The man leads me outside and over to the walls that surround Lady Persephone's Garden.  
This slightly concerns me as I remember the legends behind the mythical garden and how it was this that created the deal between Uncle Hades, father, Lady Persephone and Lady Demeter, yet I ignore it when Uncle Hades moves me to a large empty bit of wall away from a huge tree that seems to grow some kind of fruit. "This wall was created in the time of the Ancient Romans."

Uncle Hades tells me and instantly I get it. While Hades is known as the Lord of the Dead, when the Romans came into power, they changed his name into Pluto, after one of the planets in our constellation and also gave him the power over all of the rare metals and gems that the earth itself keeps hidden. Yet at the same time I can't help but ask:  
"But, can I really learn how to do this? I mean, isn't there a difference between Roman and Greek Demigods?" The God smiles at me and says: "There used to be. There were even many times where, if a Greek Demigod met a Roman one, it caused conflict, battle and bloodshed, but your brother Perseus and several others helped put that to an end a few years ago.  
Since then have my brethren and I grown able to control the powers of both our forms while remaining in one form, though we do all have our own schedule of when we are Greek and when we are Roman. I am usually Pluto in the months that Persephone is with Demeter, but turn back to myself over winter, because that, unfortunately, is the time where deaths are most prominent on earth."

This saddens me and Hades says: "Now, I have made sure that there is only a thin layer between this wall and the gems that are inside it. I want you to practice rubbing your hand across the surface and trying to sense their presence. If you do, you can use this knife to carve a mark of where you think they are. Once you've found them all, I will clear the marks and move them in deeper.  
Think you're ready for this? Cause it can really help you once you go back upstairs." The god is smirking at this point and it takes me only a few minutes to figure out what he means. Instantly I smirk back and say: "It would only be right for a hero like me to rid that poor school and all those helpless students of that atrocity threatening their education, isn't it?" And the God laughs as I get to work.

 _ **A week later  
**_ _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of January 1992  
**_ _ **Hogwarts grounds, Scotland**_

A layer of dirt creaks open, parting ways like a pair of double slide doors above our heads as Sirius, Remus, Nico, Uncle Hades and I return to the surface, me softly running my hand across the stone wall beside the staircase that Uncle Hades had some demons carve out the other day. And while the Underworld has its own kind of light, do I still wince slightly when my eyes meet the sunlight.  
I shake my head and raise a hand to cover my face, not wanting to offend cousin Apollo, but not quite able to take the globe's brightness, especially with how the pearly white snow reflects the light and makes it even stronger in its glow and power. Yet a few minutes after Uncle Hades closes the gap again, do I hear a loud noise, as if lots of people are trying to rush through the snow.

I look up and smile widely when I see the twins and Neville rushing for me, yet to my interest is Percy also with them and so are a few of the girls from Hufflepuff that Neville is often with when I'm busy with Nico. "Harry, you're back. Merry Christmas." Neville says, being the first to reach me.  
"Merry Christmas, Neville. And you guys too. How were your holidays?" Everyone smiles at me, yet I had noticed that the sound of ploughing hadn't stopped after they reached me and get annoyed when they are all pushed aside by Lockhart, who loudly exclaims: "Our brave hero returns from his terrifying quest. Well done, Harry Potter, well –." But the man falters.  
This because Nico has stepped between us yet again and has his sword aimed at the man's neck. Yet this is on my orders and only because I want to keep the man away while I take care of him. I smirk at the sight between us and then say: "Greetings, Lockhart. How wondrous to see you – for the last time." And I take a – to potential others – sick sense of pleasure out of seeing the man whiten.  
Yet the entire time that I was running my hand over the wall beside the carved staircase, I was doing this with purpose as I was letting my senses seek out what I know I need to get rid of this man. And so, with Sirius and Lupin melting a nice bit of snow on the ground between Nico and the idiot of a Defense Teacher, do I crouch down and rub my hand across the dirt, moving it forward and focusing on the strongest bits of rock that I feel stuck within its depts.  
And slowly but surely the ground between the two starts to break apart, cracks start to appear and from them rubies, emeralds, sapphires, onyxes, diamonds, amber and amethysts start to appear, growing into a pile that slowly but surely rises above the earth. And finally when it reaches my usual hip height, do I stop, the amount of pushing and moving that this took me having tired me out.

I gasp and pant and thankfully lean onto Sirius, who has one arm wrapped around me to help me back up as I look at Lockhart, whose eyes have widened and who is proving his obvious greed as he is clearly trembling with a need to hold himself back from grabbing all that I just conjured up. "That is yours, yours alone and all yours – _if you_ _ **leave**_ _."_ I hiss at the end, gasping for breath.  
The man looks at me and I say: "You – are not – welcome here. Lord Hades – has taught me – this power – to make sure – he could – send me back up here – with a warning. Take the gems, curse-free and leave this castle – or meet every bone soldier working for me that was on the enemy side and are currently in either the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus. Your choice."  
The man keeps looking between me and the gems and then asks: "Curse – curse free?" At which I answer: "Gems, when forced out, can take the magic of mother nature with them when they are. Lord Hades, when he – taught me this skill – ensured that I would also know how to make sure that didn't happen. Though making sure of that – is more work than a Seventh year learning the Patronus. Now take it or leave it."  
And this seems to be what the man needs to hear as he pulls out his wand, conjures a huge sack that he uses to gather up all of the gems and then shrinks that down to pocket size before he turns to Nico and says: "Let your father know I am anti-Dumbledore starting today." Before he turns around and shouts: "ARIVERDERCI, LOSERS!" And makes an actual mad dash for the gates, laughing like a loon.

I smirk at this and mutter: "Idiot." Making the others turn to me and I ask: "Do you guys really think I'm stronger than a Seventh year capable of conjuring a Patronus? I'd be at Camp, getting ready to be recognized and claimed, not here to continue my training." The others all gawk at me and I raise my eyebrows at them as I ask: "So, your holidays?"  
And this breaks the twins, causing for them to fall back into the snow laughing like loons and they are quickly followed by the others, Sirius, Nico and Lupin being the only ones to keep standing, even though they too are laughing hard.  
And once they have all caught their breaths – and Lupin cast drying and heating charms on their soaked cloths, does Percy guide us inside, Neville being the first to share his holiday stories with me, followed by the two girls who introduce themselves as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot and finally Percy, who tells me the shocking tale of how he and the twins relayed the truth to their mum.  
"We all did that, Herodus. And right now, there are Ministerial Wizards and members of Gringotts working on the ward scheme and looking through the forest. We think that something in there is intercepting the students mail to their parents, seeing as how neither gran nor their mum knew about what had been going on here."  
Neville tells me as we take a seat at the Gryffindor Table, the girls seated between Sirius, Neville, Percy and the twins and I look from him to the doors leading back outside as suddenly Nico says: "Then I guess it's a good thing that I know who Harry's next mentor is going to be." And we all turn to him as he says: "Just a shame we don't have an eagle joining us." And he too raises his eyebrows at us, causing us to smile in excitement as we get the hint.

* * *

 _ **Oh boy, that's going to be good!  
**_ _ **And it will keep Granger off of Harry's back just a little bit longer. Too bad the same can't be said for Ronald, but I think making it so that one of them tries to antagonize one God and the other another will keep the variety alive and make it so that they don't bore me the way they did at the start of this little story.  
**_ _ **So this chapter wasn't all that long, but Harry's not done training either. This means that Hades and Nico are going to stick around just a little bit longer – though I am not sure I am going to allow Nico to keep his duty as Bodyguard once Harry has been claimed. Maybe, considering his next mentor, I should give our little Braingirl a chance.  
**_ _ **We'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Expect some "third degree" trouble next chapter. (hint, hint)**_


	22. A Journey Underground

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WOW! I CANNOT believe the love last chapter got. It got the most reviews out of all of the chapters I uploaded and it just wowed me, especially because it was such a short chapter and hardly had any real content. Anyway, I am happy with the results and hope I can keep delivering chapters that you will enjoy as much as you all obviously loved last one.  
**_ _ **Also, I want to give a special shout-out to BROMBROS and WhiteElfElder! They caught onto the hint I dropped at the end of the chapter, but unfortunately, they took it the wrong way. Though considering BROMBROS reasoning, I really can't blame him. Nico wasn't referencing symbolism last chapter, he was talking about the students that were seated with him and Harry.  
**_ _ **You'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Also Shout-Out to:  
**_ _ **Yaw613  
**_ _ **GodricGryffindor87  
**_ _ **Staar81  
**_ _ **Wishfull-Star  
**_ _ **Misswitlock16  
**_ _ **Jostanos  
**_ _ **Radiant Arabian Nights  
**_ _ **Navyangel85  
**_ _ **Ale74  
**_ _ **God of all  
**_ _ **Kirsty21  
**_ _ **Lilly-flower15  
**_ _ **Aradia1967**_

 _ **Chapter 22  
**_ _ **A Journey Underground**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Herodus' POV**_

The news that I have now learned to pull gems and rare stones out of the ground spread through Hogwarts like wildfire, but one bit of that story seems to either get forgotten or just ignored by everyone who hears it. And so, over the last few weeks, I have been getting more and more annoyed with my fellow students and even started heading for and leaving my classes under my family's Invisibility Cloak, just to avoid them.  
And when it comes to my Potions and Herbology classes, I actually create tunnels of my own through the floor and walls and leave through them, making sure to use them to travel to corridors that are usually left unused, meaning I can avoid students whenever I want, even if it's only through two classes a week. And naturally whenever I don't do this, Nico keeps them off my back.  
Yet meals in the Great Hall has not gotten better since Lockhart's departure, even if I no longer get accosted by him almost every time I try to enter. Now it's the students doing that and while I have always prided myself on my patience and while my methods give me a chance to calm down from time to time, do I know I am close to reaching my limit.

And because of what I learned at Camp, do I just _**know**_ that I need to avoid this and so, at lunch, after Nico, Sirius and Remus had to escort me to the table again to keep a bunch of stubborn badgers off my back, both of the adults even threatening with a month's detention if they didn't return to their own table, do I decide to take action.  
I move away from the Gryffindor Table and over to the Owl Stand, Sirius, Remus, Neville and Nico following me. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP, BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS **ONCE**!" I shout, letting out some of my anger and shocking the Great Hall silent. Remus motions the teachers to keep quiet and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I say:

"When I told Lockhart that I had summoned uncursed gems, I was lying out my ass. I had only started learning that skill for a few days, of course I wouldn't have been able to get my skill that far yet. In fact, no child of Pluto is capable of learning such a skill. At most, a child of Pluto can learn to change the luck from bad to good, but that both takes immense training and only works for them.  
And that takes even more intense training. And thanks to all you lot not being able to take N-O for an answer, I haven't been able to have even one day of training so I am still as much of a novice as I was the day I got rid of that man. I said what I said to get him out of the way, because of how annoying he was and how I heard that he kept emptying out classrooms.  
But right now, thanks to your constant nagging, your incredibly stupid stubbornness and the fact that all of you seem to be hard of hearing if not utterly deaf, I'm regretting ever doing that. But like every single one of you, I have reached the end of my limit, the limit of my patience. So the next person who thinks they can be foolish enough to demand another gem from me, fine, I'll give you one, but it will be cursed and you will suffer its curse – and I won't regret it.  
Consider this your last blasted warning. I am not a Goblin, I am not your little gold digger and none of you have any say over when or how I use the powers I am taught by the Gods. Get that through your thick heads before you _actually_ push me past my limits." And with that do I push a fist down on the floor beside me, creating a hole through which I jump.

"Well done, little one." I hear as I close the hole above me and I gasp as I find myself face to face with my Uncle. "You've passed my test. So sorry I taught you a useless skill, but it needed to happen. Plus, your little speech both shows that you really are meant to be Zeus and Hera's son and will keep idiots like Ronald and Granger off your back for a while."  
At this I groan and say: "Hopefully the same will count for the other morons." The man smirks and says: "Time for your final test, young one. Use your skill over sensing and summoning gems to find your way to Camp. If you can do so, I will claim you as my own. Also, here." The man throws me a roll of parchment that I catch and open, revealing a drawing of three gems.  
"That will be one of the only two hints I will give you. The other is this; once you reach America, you will encounter three guides – but only one of them will guide you right. It will be up to you to discover which. Do you think you can do this?" I nod at him and say: "Not to be offensive or anything, Uncle, but I'd rather do this than deal with them up there again." At which the God just laughs.

He vanishes underground, yet without actually creating a hole or making it look as if there is quicksand under him and while I wonder if I will ever be able to use this skill to that level, do I take another look at the three drawings. "An emerald, a ruby and a Sapphire. Clever, Uncle, but a little simplistic. The Emerald represents the lush greens of camp, the sapphire the ocean and the ruby is to let me know I need to keep warm. Roger that."  
I put the drawing away in my bag and put my hand against the earthy wall in front of me. I close my eyes and let my hand move across the dirt, the grime and the moss that grows in clusters here and there. I smile as I sense the gems and then an idea pops into my head. Squinting my eyes further closed, I focus solely on one of the three sets I can sense deeper into the earth.  
And with a mighty sweep of my arm do I move them, causing for them to circle around me. And as this happens, do I sense it; the rubies that now move in a circle around me, the earth opening and closing around them as they move, making sure that tunnels aren't left behind by the path they carve, emit a strong sense of heat as they move.  
"Rubies for heat, check. Now to sense out the presence of the sapphires. If I can find those I should be – wait, I first need to distinguish which was is North. Let me think, the Great Hall is in the south-west of the school, but the Head Table faces purely to the south. Meaning that when I was standing at the Owl standing I was also facing the south. So to reach America in the West, I need to turn right."

I turn and move my hand to the west, rubbing it over the dirt and grime there and reaching further and further with my senses into the earth. And after a myriad of all kinds of gems, mostly a few rubies and emerald, but also others that are obviously growing out of the mountains, do I smile as I sense a huge amount of sapphires reaching for miles on end.  
Smiling at having found my target, do I start to move, my hand still on the ground ahead of me, but now with the purpose of making the ball of empty air that I am standing in move in the direction I want it to. And as I move, does part of me wonder how the others will feel about my unexpected trip away and whether or not they will feel left out for me not saying goodbye.  
Guilt grips at my heart and I think: "I will learn the skill that I mentioned and try to see if I can use magic to make the luck be able to be transferred. That's why I'm learning all of this, after all. To learn how to mix Divine powers with the wonders of magic." And while I hope that this plan will suffice as an apology to Neville, Sirius and the others, do I move.

Amusingly enough, do I actually come across a few moles, a Niffler – a creature that Remus taught me about while we were in the Underworld – and even a few insects and other creatures that live underground, but this stops once I start reaching the sapphires and I realize that, somehow, I managed to move forward and deeper underground while I was going.  
I move on, my head going up from time to time as I remember my trip across the Atlantic on my horse after I was claimed by Father Poseidon and part of me feeling like going back up and taking the ocean route a second time. But I ignore and diffuse this desire and just continue on, moving through the earth and continuously trying to sense out the sapphires.  
Yet then suddenly I realize that I can sense them all around me and think. "Great, this must be part of Uncle's test. Okay, I need to think. I can either try to reach my sense out and try to find other gems further down, but even then I need to be sure that I am sensing the right ones. Okay Herodus, let's think this through." And with that do I stop and sit down, closing my eyes as I learned this helps me think when I am in a tough spot somewhere.  
There were rubies, sapphires and onyxes in the ground of England. There are probably all kinds of silver and white kind of gems, like diamonds, over in the north, because of all the ice and snow there. And most of the American coast is made of either beaches, boulevards or forest. So that would mean I would be able to find amber, bronze and emeralds. So if I can sense those, I will find America."

I stand up and put my hand back, closing my eyes to improve my focus. And while it actually feels as if there is a whole ocean of sapphires around me, do I still spot them. Small gems that are probably a lot bigger than they feel right now because of how far away they are. At first I only feel diamonds and onyxes, but then my senses spot some bronze, making me smile.  
I turn to where I sense this tiny bit of bronze and start to walk there, hoping against hope that I am not being tricked or that I made the wrong conclusions when it comes to what gems to find where. Yet the more I walk forward, the more I sense the presence of bronze, amber and even emeralds, which makes me smile with renewed hope and confidence.

And just before I reach the point where I sensed the emeralds to be, does something happen as my ball actually extends itself, growing large enough that three new beings appear in it without the space itself feeling small and cramped. "So I did reach America. Good. But Uncle Hades did say that I can only trust one of these three to lead me to Camp." And so I just keep quiet as the three speak.  
"Welcome, young one.""Well done, youngling.""You are nearing your goal, little prince." Each of them says and I suddenly notice that one of them has an emerald for an eye, another has an actual amber tooth – her only tooth – and that the last has bits of bronze all over her cheekbones, as if they are supposed to replicate freckles or something.  
The three hold quiet and I realize they are expecting me to test them. deciding to start easy, do I ask: "What do you want?" And Emerald Eye answers: "For you to reach home.""For you to gain your reward.""For you to pass your test." Instantly I am on guard with the last of the three, the one with the bronze freckles and I ask:  
"Where will you take me?" To which the three each answer respectively. "Wherever you wish to be." "Where you need to be.""To the ultimate goal." I glare at this and say: "Goodbye." And I swing my arm out, creating a hole underneath the third of the three women for her to fall through before it closes up again, causing for the other two to share a concerned look.

I glare at them, wondering if I should decide which of the two to follow based on the gems they have, but I quickly discard this idea. Instead I decide the two as I suddenly wonder something: "Wait, is this another test?" And so I ask: "How do you see me?" And the two respectively answer: "You are our future.""You are the one to accomplish – the goal."  
And instantly it clicks with me and create two more holes, making the two fall as well before I sigh and mutter: "You're not real and you need to work harder if you want to hide your actual intentions from me." And I use my hand to reach out and search out for a large cluster of emerald, feeling sure that I will find Camp there.  
Yet only then do I notice it. This whole time I have been using my power. To search out the gems, to move the rubies around my circle, to move my circle without creating a tunnel or upsetting the ley-lines of the earth and to create the three holes through which the _guides_ fell. And while I had taken a short break, do I only now notice how much this is draining me.

"Not good. If I lose my energy, I will lose control over the earth around me. I – I need to hurry. If those emeralds don't indicate camp, I don't care. I'll head there on land. Screw the test, Uncle, I'm not going to be buried by my own exhaustion." And with that do I start to rush, no longer really caring for whether or not I leave a tunnel behind, but still waving my arm behind me, just in case.  
I feel my arms getting tired, my legs starting to strain and beads of sweat starting to roll down every inch of my body. Dismissing the rubies in the hope of cooling myself down a bit, do I feel relieved to notice that I am indeed approaching the site of the emeralds that I sensed earlier. Yet then slowly but surely, I feel that the ability to push the earth away in front of me is getting harder and harder.  
Knowing that, if I continue to push forward towards the emeralds, I will just do exactly what I fear, do I grind my teeth, crouch down and with the hope that I am indeed close enough to the emeralds to have reached camp, do I jump and push upwards. And the feeling of a bright American sun, the sound of the surf and a strong dose of oxygen are my reward before I pass out.

* * *

 _ **Wow, wait, what?  
**_ _ **Did he make it? Where is he? Is he okay? Sorry, you'll have to wait till January to find out. Though I do have some good news. You won't have to wait until the 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January. Why? Because Kingdom Hearts is releasing on the 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **and I doubt I will be able to get away from my PS4 long enough to upload the chapters, so I decided to do it on the 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **. And if I get lucky and get an early release, I'll make sure to post the stuff before I start playing.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	23. A Deadly Understanding

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So like I told you guys, this update is coming a bit early. Because of that, I am also writing all of this stuff a bit early. Yeah, I'm actually writing this chapter on the day before New Year's Eve. And I personally hope to have some more stories done somewhere within the first two weeks of January. Also, I have some plans for the new year, but those aren't really important right now.  
**_ _ **Let's just do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-out to:  
** **dxfcgbhk  
** **Jostanos  
Cookie  
Yaw613  
Wishfull-Star  
Radiant Arabian Nights  
WhiteElfElder  
God Of All  
BROMBROS  
Kirsty21  
Knight5946  
Lilly-flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23  
**_ _ **A Deadly Understanding**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1992  
**_ _ **Camp Half-Blood, America  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

A cold burst of water hits me in the face, instantly bringing me back to full conscious and shocking me greatly. I look up and cover my face as a bright source of light shines from above and it takes my shocked senses a few seconds before they realize that it's the American sun shining down on me. Getting adjusted to the brightness, do I look around.  
"Good, you're back. What were you thinking? Clarisse almost cleaved your head off – and that's before you shocked her half to death with that sudden appearance." I hear Percy ask me as he stands a bit away, his stretched arm proving he was the one to throw the water in my face. I also see that Annabeth, Nico and even Clarisse herself are standing with him. I grin at them and say:  
"I was thinking that I had no idea where I was, that my reserves were dying out and that I'd rather not die by getting buried. Going on a trip from the north of Scotland to the West of America isn't exactly easy if you're still new to moving the earth around you, you know?" The young adult sighs and says: "Fair enough, now get up. Father and Uncle Hades are already here."

Instantly I'm on my feet, remembering that all of this was part of the final test for my uncle, who is the first of the Gods to spot me awake and up. The god smirks, which makes some of the Demigods around him shiver and turn away and he walks over, Father Poseidon and my own divine parents behind him. "Well done, though I wasn't expecting you to reach this location solo."  
I rub the back of my head at this and say: "I got paranoid, thought you were trying to test me on how well I know you and your trickery. I kind of just sent all of them – well, I'm not even sure where I sent them. I created holes under their feet and they fell down.""They're probably back in my realm then. And don't worry, I doubt they will have fallen far. Though you weren't entirely wrong."  
This intrigues me and a crevice appears behind him from which three winged beings shoot out, heading for and landing in a tree that actually has a girl flee from it before it dies upon their touch. One of them turns to Percy and smirks at him, making him wince and mutter:  
"Hi Mrs. Dodds, long time no see." The old looking woman giggles, the sound alone sounding more like cackling and making even more of the weaker and younger Demigods scramble away in fear and I realize that the three of them are the Three Legendary Furies. Wondering why I didn't see them until now, do I realize that they must have been the three figures I met underground.

I try to smile politely at them, hoping they aren't too mad at me for making them plummet into their master's realm, but then Uncle Hades says: "You need not concern yourself with them. You did well and proved your worth as a child of my own as well as your knowledge on me and my character. They are well aware of what would happen to them if they were to – annoy me."  
This makes me feel better and I ask: "I'm ready. Did you inform Sirius and the others about what happened?" The God nods and says: "They were a little put-off that they couldn't say goodbye, but also proud that you managed to get this far this quick.""And I agree with that." Father Poseidon speaks up, coming to stand beside his brother as he says:  
"You've been completing six tasks in only five months' time. That is truly much faster than any of us, even Athena, thought you would. Don't take that as an offense, young one, we simply believed that your bad upbringing and perhaps some magical interference from Dumbledore would make our lessons take longer. If anything you proved us wrong with your incredible learning skill."

And at this another voice, this one stern and strong and female, speaks up: "Especially if you take into account that you have been keeping up with both your mortal and your Divine studies at the same time. Something I will expect you to continue once you start studying under me, though my teachings will more than likely help you with this."  
This amazes me and, just like the first time when I came across one of the Divine, do I go down on one knee and say: "I will not fail you, my lady Athena. That I promise." The woman smirks and says: "I don't take promises from men, Herodus, I take results." I nod and stand back up, glad that I at least got the chance to show my honor to her before Uncle Hades says: "Let's begin."

I nod at him and the man moves me and Nico over to where the Furies are, directing Nico to stand on the left of the dead tree and me on the right. The God steps back and then looks directly at me as he says: "Know this. As you become my son, there will be a few benefits you will gain from that, though they will not come without costs." To this I instantly reply:  
"Death never does. It is always for the best of those that it meets, but leaves behind a gaping hole for those that knew the one met. Or at least, most of the time, depending on the person met." Uncle Hades nods at this and then looks up. Instantly I understand that the man meant a physical cost. Yet I keep to what I said and just turn to Nico, ready to do whatever it takes to see this through.

Uncle Hades takes his own position on our side, right in the center of the space between us, making it so that the three of us make a perfect triangle. He snaps his fingers and a circle gets burned into the earth by pure blue flames, at the very point where the powers of the Furies stop and where the green of the Long Island Sound tries to grow anew.  
The Furies then fly up and fly the circle before one of them turns back to the tree and lands in the very center. Another takes position right behind Uncle Hades and I can only imagine that the one who Percy knew as Mrs. Dodds has taken position behind the tree.  
For some reason, I get the feeling that these positions and the circle burned into the ground has something to do with something, as if there is some kind of magical symbolism to it all, yet I ignore it in order to focus on the task ahead. And with only a single look does Uncle Hades tell me silently to just go back to looking ahead of me, which I instantly comply with.

Mother and father repeat the statements of acceptance that they spoke last time, yet they stay outside the circle and actually don't start to glow this time. Instead the Furies that are standing on both edges of the circle fly up and then down, one of them attacking Nico with their claw and drawing a crossed mark and the other, Mrs. Dodds, doing the same with me, but then in a mirrored pattern.  
This attack really hurts, but I only wince at it, steeling my nerves and allowing for my blood to hit the ground, which it shockingly does in perfect sync with Nico's own. Uncle Hades then speaks up and says: "Blood has been spilled and shall now unite. With this do I, Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld, accept Herodus Potter into my House. Welcome home, my son."  
And while I had expected the ground to encase us the way it did with Father Poseidon, do I actually feel blood that I know is not my own but Nico's enter my cut, the cut itself sealing itself back together as this happens. The feeling of my skin knitting itself back together is actually even more painful than the cut caused by the Fury, yet I keep my gaze even with Nico's, proud to now share his blood.

And when I notice that his cut has also been fully healed and assume that mine has as well, does a bright brownish red light erupt from the Fury in the center of the tree, growing all the way to where the flames burned a circle into the ground before it vanishes. Understanding that the ritual is complete do I start to check out my body, trying to look for any changes.  
"Here, this will do it." Percy says, handing me a mirror made out of water. I take it from my brother and turn to look in it. And my eyes widen as I notice that, somehow, I no longer have white in my eyes. My eyeballs have become as dark as my pupils, yet at the same time does this make the green of my irises stand out all the more. And this fact makes me smile, feeling proud of my united heritage.

* * *

 _ **Dang, that happened!  
**_ _ **So yeah, I decided that each claiming had to be a little bit of the same, a little bit something new. And personally, I quite like this new way. It proves that Hades really is a Neutral God, not light enough for the ritual to be painless, but not Dark enough for it to mortally wound anyone and I got to further prove that Harry's goal in life is truly to unite the two worlds.  
**_ _ **As for Athena, I have a few plans for her, though she will also be the Goddess with which we will bring an end to the First Year at Hogwarts. Heck, I might even do three Gods per year. That does mean that we will probably end this story somewhere between Third and Fourth and personally, I'm fine with that. Though I will need to think of a few plot points for Second and Third.  
**_ _ **So much to do,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	24. Stupid Meets Smart

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I've been doing some thinking and I personally think that this story will be finished sometime between 2020 and 2021. Though I will be honest, there are times where I love what I wrote for one chapter of one story so much that I just want to continue focusing on that one story more and more and more and more. But if I were to do that, I'd have to give up on my Monthly schedule.  
**_ _ **It does mean that certain stories – like To Read and To View, just to name an example – would be finished sooner, but that, to me, is both a curse and a blessing. A curse, because there are some stories that I just never want to see finished and a blessing, because it makes sure that I won't make too many mistakes in future chapters.  
**_ _ **Whadda ya think,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24  
**_ _ **Stupid Meets Smart**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

It's been a few weeks since Harry left and while I definitely miss my little godson, do I also feel really proud of the fact that my little boy is growing into his new powers so fast and so well, getting accepted by beings that have been on this earth for millennia upon millennia. Still, the missing is still made worse by one fact, that Harry is currently on the other side of the world.  
Yet luckily enough, there is one thing that makes things easier. Because Harry got rid of Lockhart are the students without a DADA teacher once again, yet before Dumbledore can set them up with another mistake or problem, did Minerva, as his Deputy, ask me and Remus to take over the position. And teaching students is both a great way to keep my mind busy and everything I never thought it was when I myself was going to Hogwarts as a student.  
"I said it before, Minerva, and I'll say it again. I finally understand why you've been keeping your job for as long as you have." I say for the second time since I took the position and the woman smirks as she says: "Guess you never thought you'd be saying that when you were one of my Lions." To which I laugh back and ask: "Minerva, do I need to remind you of my NEWTs?"  
"You mean the fact that you were constantly the first to leave the room and that you were hardly even at the graduation party?""Exactly." I laugh and the woman shakes her head before looking up, her eyes widening as she does. I do the same and see a young woman in her mid-twenties with long, curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes walking into the room.

Others also start to notice the young woman and once she seems sure that she has everyone's attention, does she say: "Greetings everyone, my name is Annabeth Chase and I am Herodus Potter's new bodyguard." And while there is no denying the strength behind her tone, does Weasley make me sigh as he laughs and asks: "Potter is being protected – by a girl now?"  
Yet the young woman smirks and says: "A 23 year old young woman, Mr. my-intelligence-is-smaller-in-numbers-than-my-age Weasley." And this stops the boy from laughing as he actually just gapes at her, while others – obviously students who have been growing annoyed with Ronald – start laughing, regardless of the fact that this makes Granger glare at most of them.  
Though why the girl thinks that just her glare is enough to make them stop when she has just been losing more and more credibility ever since she first walked into this castle doesn't make any sense to me. The girl then turns back to Chase and honingly asks: "So, who are you? The Daughter of Aphrodite? Are you going to make us fall in love with toads if we try anything?"  
Yet while I think: "Granger, the fact that you haven't caught on proves that your intelligence is even lower than Weasley's – which is saying something as you're supposed to be the smart one of the two of you." And Chase agrees with me as she says: "First of, you are so obviously Muggleborn, it's not even funny. Second of – more like the daughter and Champion of Athena."

And just like I expected, does the Gryffindor girl instantly turn a 180 in her character and she angrily demands: "And you're siding with Potter? You're supposed to be on my side. You **have** to get me to meet your mother. You _**will**_ introduce me when she comes here to teach him. You _**must**_ make sure she starts to –."" _ **You**_ need to start realizing that I am not going to take orders from someone 12 years younger than me." Chase interrupts her coldly and instantly the girl shrieks:  
"But this is _**my**_ chance. My chance to get everything I have _**ever**_ wanted. You _**can't**_ take this away from me." Yet Chase just keeps staring at her and then says: "You know, you're at least good at one thing; proving why you're not in Ravenclaw. It is _**so**_ obvious that you don't get that gaining knowledge isn't for your own benefit. People who want to get smarter, just to prance around with their smarts – they are exactly the kind of people that my mother hates. So unless you change your tune and become a little more caring about others; stop bothering."

Granger looks at Chase, her mouth gaping and her expression proving she can't believe that a daughter of Athena just talked down on her like that and then suddenly Weasley says: "Granger, just sit down and leave it. Why would you even care anyway? So it's the –." But Chase rolls her eyes and says: "Nice try, Weasley, but I've been playing chess for 13 years.  
I recognize a Chess master when I see one and I can spot a _Lower their guard_ strategy when it is so out in the open." Weasley glares at her as the girl moves past the two tables, coming to stand just before the steps leading up to the Head Table and then she turns her head and says: "Oh, and for those of you who think I'm just some smart Alek and have no battle skill. Lord Black?"

Instantly I feel intrigued and I happily summon an animated dummy, one that I have been planning to use as a way to test my Sixth year students for their exams and that I have been having them fight again – but then non-animated. The dummy tries to attack the young woman, but she easily manages to read every attack and evade it. This goes on for a few minutes, before I cast another spell.  
This one stops the animation and lessens the sturdiness of the dummy. And instantly it falls apart, several bits and pieces falling off of the sticks that hold the puppet together and the ropes that tie the sticks together also cut into at several spots. Everyone gapes at this and then I spot Chase carelessly starting to throw up a single knife, a bored look on her face.  
"Not bad. I will admit that it was slightly above the level I was expecting and I apologize for that, but not bad. Though not on the same level as that Chiron has me train against." At which I smirk and say: "I have those charms on it to test my Sixth years, not people who are six years older than them." Making the woman nod and she says: "Yeah, this would have been more of a challenge for me if I was that age, even if only by a little."  
Remus then stands up and says: "And let that be a warning to all those who still, for one reason or another, think they can touch Harry or hurt him. Athena is known in the myths as the Goddess who devised the strategies that helped the Olympians win their battles against beings with much greater power than all of us could ever gather together. She and her daughter are _**not**_ to be underestimated. And finally, it's not without reason why most Aurors – are Ravens."

"Nor is it any wonder that Rowena Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle. She is after all a daughter of Zeus, but this happened during a time where it was too dangerous for Zeus to raise her himself, so he ordered Athena to do so and Athena took a liking to the girl. It's why Rowena is the smart one, but has the House Symbol that she does." Chase then tells us all, making a lot of us gape at her.  
Yet at the same time can I not help but smirk and think: "There is no way this young woman isn't going to help Harry in his studies. History is repeating itself, maybe not down to the t, but it is." And this makes a new surge of pride go through me as I again love the fact that my godson is being cared for so well by so many sources not just my own.  
"Ms. Chase, may I ask why you came here? Without Mr. Potter, I mean?" Pomona then asks and the girl shrugs as she says: "Two reasons, really. One, I felt the need to make sure my mother would have, at least, a few days of peace in which to teach Herodus what she desires. Two, Herodus asked me to, to warn the students beforehand.""Warn about what?" Neville asks.  
"As I'm sure some of you have noticed, was there a change in Herodus' looks after he returned from being Claimed by Lord Poseidon. His messy hair gained a bit of a more wavy flow to it. The same has happened again now that he has been claimed by Lord Hades, except it's not in the hair this time. And Herodus believes that this change might scare some of you badly, so he sent me up ahead."  
At this Ron scoffs and asks: "What, is his skeleton visible or something?" But Chase just stays calm and says: "No, his sclera turned black." And this really intrigues me, even as Granger shrieks: "That's not even possible." Yet it's not Chase that replies or retorts to her.

"Wow, and you want to meet my new teacher. You're way too closed-minded for that, Granger. And why shouldn't it be possible? We are talking about the God of the Dead, after all." And even from where I am sitting, can I actually see that Harry's eyes have indeed changed as the green of his irises stands out incredibly strongly, shining like gems against the now black color of his eyeballs.  
The girl turns to him, obviously with the intent to harp on him, but instead she shrieks the minute she sees that he is right and that she is wrong once again and this makes me think: "She wants to start learning under Athena, even though she has been proving herself unworthy for months. I guess it's finally going to happen. Stupid, meet smart." And this makes me snort.  
Yet while more and more students start to gasp, gape and stare at my godson as he comes to stand with his new bodyguard, do I suddenly notice it. Hedwig is flying above the Great Hall, yet she's not alone. Another owl, one that looks both so young and so old it actually looks as if stuck in a certain age or – as I realize – immortal is flying alongside the gorgeous white bird, an olive branch in its beak and the two flying in constant circles around each other.

* * *

 _ **Wow, that happened.  
**_ _ **So yeah, not really a very long chapter – kind of like last chapter, but I like making the introduction of each God or Goddess – or in this case Herodus' return – a chapter each respectively. I also had this chapter play out on a Sunday and Athena is the Goddess of wisdom, so I think I'll get a better chance at describing her "lesson plan" so to say in the upcoming chapter. And don't worry, I don't plan to make her teach Herodus anything too boring or generic for the smart-alek kind of character.  
**_ _ **I have plans,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Originally I planned to have the owl on little Luna's shoulder, but this is still Herodus' first year, so – no can do (darnit).**_


	25. Lessons Of A Goddess

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to personally thank both Holios The Demon Companion and BROMBROS as they pointed out that I made a bit of a mistake with Herodus and which part of his eyes had turned black. I made sure to fix this in the story. Though I also want to apologize to all of you for not giving any shout-outs in February's update. I promise that won't happen again.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I solemnly swear it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Shout-outs to:  
**_ _ **Holios The Demon Companion  
**_ _ **Cookie  
**_ _ **God of all  
**_ _ **BROMBROS  
**_ _ **Wishfull-Star  
**_ _ **Radiant Arabian Nights  
**_ _ **Yaw613  
**_ _ **WhiteElfElder  
**_ _ **Kirsty21  
**_ _ **Knight5946**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25  
**_ _ **Lessons Of A Goddess**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

I didn't want to believe it when Chase spoke of Potter's changed looks and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the boy, but it still, somehow, happen. Potter's sclera had changed from white to black and this actually made it easier to read the emotions when they shine through his eyes. And because of this was there no mistaking the annoyance that the messy-haired lad was feeling when he looked at me.  
Still, the boy had, afterwards, ignored me and just gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table, which some of the students of that House wanted to comment on, but Potter had just said: "Just read Hogwarts a History. You'll find that students are only _ordered_ to be at their House Table during vital parts of the school year, such as the Opening and the Leaving Feast. Annabeth, Sirius, would you like to join me?" And both the young woman and the boy's godfather joined him.  
They simply spent the rest of the meal talking with each other and Potter used the rest of the day to catch up with those nobodies that he actually has the audacity to call his friends. And why he calls two pranksters and someone who might be brave, but is magically basically a squib is beyond me, but his new teacher gives me a great new sense of hope that soon things will start to be set right again.

Athena is the Goddess of Knowledge and basically the Mythical Embodiment of Ravenclaw, which I have no doubt is why Potter went to sit at that table, though I doubt it will do him any good. But while Chase seems to have blown me off – and while I hate her for actually having the Goddess for a mother – do I still feel certain that I will be able to prove myself to the deity.  
And while I had wondered why Chase and Potter were seen all day the other day, but Lady Athena stayed absent, do I smirk as I actually see the boy walk in with the ethereal being at his side. I instantly stand up and say: "Milady Athena, I left you and your student a spot here at the table. Please, come join me. I would love to discuss Friday's lessons with you, help you catch your pupil up to date."  
Yet the woman just looks down on me and says: "No thank you, young lady. I have to meet with the staff to discuss Herodus' schedule and will then join him where he decides to sit. Also I know that young Heir Longbottom already did that the other day as he and my pupil caught up alongside the Weasley twins. And two Third Years just know more than one First year, after all."

This shuts me up and would have made me gape at her, but then I think: "It doesn't matter. I have time. She will –." But then I realize what the Goddess said and I want to rant at her for even thinking to change Potter's schedule to fit in the whole mythical classes again, but I quickly stop myself and think: "She's the Goddess of knowledge. I doubt her lessons will really mess with his schedule. Surely she won't have him skip any of the theory classes."  
And this makes me sit down, feeling confident that those classes especially will give me every chance to prove my worth to the Goddess. And with that do I start to eat, my mind envisioning the Goddess dissing Potter and choosing me as her pupil instead and me, proudly, telling Potter _This is what happens when you don't listen to your betters._

I then notice that Potter is actually taking a seat at the Gryffindor table only a dozen seats away from me and when Lady Athena walks back from her talk with the staff, do I notice Ronald starting to smirk. "Look what she's holding. It's a Chess board. This is my chance. I'll wow her with my skill and then get her to accept us both as her apprentice. That will get us the chance to get close to Potter, to finally get what we want."  
And this makes me smile myself. I then notice his eyes widening and he hisses: "What kind of chess board is that?" And Lady Athena, who seems to have heard him, turns him a derisive look and coldly states: "One that was personally crafted by Lily Evans' grandmother. One she used to send messages between the strategists on the side lines and the warriors on the battle field during the many great battles that took place during the Second World War.  
And I heard you, Ronald Weasley. You claim to have skill with chess, which I presume means you have played many a game yourself. So then why would you not be able to recognize the board of another veteran player on sight, hmmm?" And while her words sound incredibly degrading, does her tone actually not as it simply sounds intrigued, which really astounds me.

"This belonged to my adopted family? Wait, my adopted mother's grandmother actually fought in World War 2? There were hardly any women fighting and she was one of them? Really?" Yet at this Annabeth says: "It's not that there were hardly any women fighting, Herodus, it's that the history books make you believe this. Remember, the war was taking its toll on lives _everywhere_. Armies were running out of able men _fast_ in every country that was fighting."  
Potter nods in understanding at this and Lady Athena says: "Expect to learn of that more often in my lessons, Herodus, as well as when you start your classes with your Uncle Ares. He and I have very specific plans that will work alongside each other well and will help you forward in many ways. I do hope you are ready for this." And the boy gives her a solemn nod, even as I work hard to make sure the Goddess doesn't hear my derisive snort.

I then make sure to recheck my schedule again and the smirk on my face expands greatly as I think: "Yes, History first. There is no way Lady Athena is going to keep Potter out of this class. I'm actually going to get my chance even sooner than I thought. I love this school." And with that do I spot that Potter has finished breaking his fast and hurriedly grab my own bag and standing up.  
"Come on, Weasley, before we lose our chance." I hiss at the boy, who is actually still eating, even though he hasn't stopped since the food appeared on the plates except to speak out about Lady Athena and her chess set, and while he sends me a really dirty look, as if he's offended that I am trying to keep him from more food, does he stop eating and follow me.  
And while I am sure that I won't be able to walk with the Goddess, do I make sure to follow behind her, her daughter and her _pupil_ only so closely behind the three that other students can also walk between us and that it doesn't look like I'm stalking the three or anything. And while I feel sure that the Goddess will surely appreciate this of me, do I move into the History classroom.  
Yet to my confused shock, do I spot the Goddess direct Potter to go sit in the exact middle of the classroom and does she move the desk set next to his to be placed opposite of his before putting the chess board on the point where the two desks meet. I gape at this and then quickly make sure to take the desks behind all of this, determined to question the Goddess on this first chance I get.

Weasley smiles at me over this and while I'm sure this is because Professor Binns hardly ever pays attention to this section of the classroom. Yet to this I hiss: "If you would rather take a nap and ruin our chances to get close to both Potter and the best Goddess of all of the Olympians, be my guest. But I'm going to stay awake and get some answers." And Weasley frowns at me over this.  
Then the ghost himself enters the classroom and to my relief does he instantly spot the changed setting. "Ahem, Milady?" The ghost asks and the Goddess replies: "My apologies, Lord Binns, but until you find a way to – ahem – move past your current teaching methods and properly teach everything there is to know about Wizarding History and not just one by-subject, I would rather teach my pupil myself."  
And while I had not planned on it, do I jump from my seat and snap: "How could you, Milady? History of Magic is the most theory based class Hogwarts teaches. Why would you –?" And it seems the Goddess is able to spot that I am still trying to remain respectful as she just calmly states: "Because I know exactly why Professor Binns refuses to teach you and your peers anything other than the Goblin wars, even though he knows just fine how vital other events are."  
This astounds me and I notice that Binns is actually grimacing as he hears this. "After all." Lady Athena then goes on and she says: "His predecessor, Professor Naratus, was much more – shall we say – varied in his classes. Though unfortunately, it was mostly the Purebloods who skipped and left his classes, simply because about 40% of his lessons did not portray them in a positive light. So unfortunately, when your current teacher was hired it was to certain – conditions."

This horrifies me and then Lady Athena makes me actually reel back from where I am sitting as she says: "Funnily enough, the Pureblood that had poor Professor Binns sign this contract – was one Ronaldo Billius Weasley; your ancestor, who you inherited your skill in chess strategy from, Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley." And like me do many of the other students stare at the boy in shock.  
Yet then Lady Athena snaps her fingers and says: "And there you see humanity's greatest problem, especially among wizards and witches. All of you are reacting towards young Ronald as if, just because his name is similar to that of his ancestor, he _is_ his ancestor. However, if I were to ask either Lord Arthur or Lady Molly if they knew this about this ancestor; their answer would be no.  
They did _not_ know this about their ancestor and they did _not_ know this when they chose their son's name. Therefore, other than a blood connection that is several generations old and a skill that Ronaldo himself barely ever used other than once to show Professor Binns why giving into these demands was the smartest decision to make, young Ronald here is _nothing_ like his ancestor. Keep that in mind.

Herodus, let's begin. Professor, whenever you're ready you may begin as well. I have already taught my daughter some spells with help of precious Lady Hecate and she will ensure that our lesson will not disturb yours. You have my word." And with that does the woman turn away from where I am slowly moving my chair back to my seat and focuses on the chess board in front of her.  
Professor Binns seems to need another minute, but then coughs to get everyone's attention and after this continues where he left off during our last class. And while I had taken my seat especially where it was to show myself off to Lady Athena, do I easily see that Chase is indeed casting some kind of magic to make Potter and Lady Athena able to focus only on the chessboard set on the exact center between the two of their desks. And so I just focus on the class instead.

 _ **A little while later**_

Ronald had actually stayed awake all class, yet I could easily tell that his mind wasn't on focusing on the class itself as he had just been staring into space for the better part of the class, Professor Binns not even caring one bit as he floated past us and continuing his own class. And because I kind of feel for the lad, did I make sure to write all of my notes down twice, so he could study from those.  
Class is now over and we are leaving the class, Lady Athena having left a little earlier on alongside Chase and Potter, yet none of the students or Professor Binns making a comment on this, though he did show off a small smile when Lady Athena wished him the best of luck. Though while she didn't say for what, do I feel sure I already know – and that I am not the only one who does.

"I – I never knew." Ronald finally whispers as we are now a few hallways away from History and on our way to Charms and while part of me wonders if Potter will be in this class or not, do I just focus on Ronald as he says: "I – Fred and George – they – they always make jokes about History. Call it a waste of time, a joke, everything. I – I wonder if – if they knew. They – they love taking the mickey out of me, after all."  
Yet while I really don't have the highest opinion of the obnoxious twins, who are sometimes really too blind to see that their prank targets aren't laughing along with their pranks and jokes, do I put my hand on his shoulder and say: "I don't believe they do, Ronald. No, I mean it. Lady Athena said it herself. Even your parents didn't know. Wait, here comes Percy. Let's ask him."  
Yet as I try to reach out to the older boy, does he angrily snap: "Leave me be, I have my classes to get to. I'll attend to your problems as Prefect later tonight." But while I can hardly believe that the boy is still putting his own classes above his duties, does Ron desolately ask: "Did you know?" Halting the older boy in his tracks and ask: "Know? Know what?"  
"That we have an ancestor that I was named after, who was as great in chess as I and who convinced Binns to only teach about Goblin revolutions because his predecessor wouldn't teach History in a way that put Purebloods in a positive light all the time. Did you know about that? About Ronaldo Billius Weasley?" And just the astonished look on Percy's face says it all.

"See, I told you. Only Lady Athena and Professor Binns knew about this. If Percy, who is the smart, studious one, didn't know, then there is no way the twins knew." I tell Ron, only for the twins to actually appear, jumping out of a portrait hole to our left and one of them says: "Actually, we did know.""Yeah, though we only found out recently, though."  
"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Percy snaps at them and the two shrug as the one on the left says: "Because we're still busy trying to figure it all out.""Yeah, there's a lot more to it than just Ronnie here being named after the guy or him sharing that talent. Heck, according to what we found out, Ronaldo is actually Binns' hero." Which astonishes and confuses me.  
"What – what do you mean?""Well get this, Binns? He's a squib. And according to what we found out.""Though we're not entirely sure yet as the sources we read are a little vague about all this.""But according to what we found out, there was this conspiracy that, if Binns _didn't_ sign, he'd be send to a country where being a squib – is illegal.""Yeah, those countries apparently existed." The twins chorus at the end as they spot our horrified looks.  
"Wait, they – they – they would have – would have –." I stutter and the twins actually look at me with great care, which is a first since I started studying here, before they turn to their youngest brother and say: "It may have turned that class into a right joke, Ronald, but your ancestor saved a man's life. A man who is now a vital part of the Hogwarts education. Be proud, bro, we are." And this actually makes my friend smile at his brothers, another first since I first came to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Dang, that happened!  
**_ _ **And NO! This does not mean I am going to redeem Ronald or Hermione, it's just going to keep them busy for a while and give me something to work with when it comes to the twins, give me a reason to bring them into the story a little more, something I found to have a bit of trouble with ever since the whole fight between Dumbledore and Quirrell and Harry fleeing Hogwarts.  
**_ _ **I will also give a bit of a summary of what Athena was teaching Harry during the History class as well as expand on her other planned studies for him next chapter. I just want to do that on a bit of a wider scale as we are still in February and I am trying to get Athena to stay until June. So yeah, there is a chance that Athena will get more chapters than either Hades or Poseidon.  
**_ _ **Sorry, not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	26. Chess And Logic

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I seem to owe you all an apology. I put the whole thing with Ron, Binns and Ronaldo to actually pull them OUT of the story for a chapter or two, then write a chapter of what they have been doing while Harry studies under Athena and then, maybe, cause another confrontation between the three. But the whole history lesson seems to have sparked more interest with you all than I thought or even expected.  
**_ _ **Anyway, this chapter is going to be dedicated to Athena and Harry and the lessons that she will teach him. However, I figured out a way to make sure she could stick around until June. The skills she wants to teach Harry – will be taught through indirect lessons. In other words Harry will get to do things that, on the long term, will teach him how to do these things and gain the abilities that Athena wants him to have to name him as one of her own.  
**_ _ **I like it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Kaito(guest)  
**_ _ **Jostanos  
Wishfull-Star  
Navyangel85  
Kirsty21  
Radiant Arabian Nights  
Yaw613  
WhiteElfElder**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26  
**_ _ **Chess and Logic**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1992  
**_ _ **Charms Classroom  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Lady Athena actually didn't even let me touch the chess set during our History lesson as she told me to watch her play and that she would expect me to repeat the entire game, step for step, in our next class. I wasn't entirely sure why she would want to do this, but while the whole thing with Ronald and his ancestor was definitely interesting, did I focus on the ethereal woman who, could become my third mother – my first being my birth mother, Hera, and my second being Lily Potter.  
I noticed halfway through the game that Lady Athena halted her hand every time she would grab a piece, but looking up a few times made me know this wasn't because she was thinking ahead. It was for her to make sure that I was indeed focused on the piece she was holding and moving. Because of this did our gazes meet a few times, but we both instantly looked down after, her grinning and me feeling slightly embarrassed.  
She actually got the chance to play the same game another time before the class ended and after we packed up and left, did I notice that neither Granger nor Ronald were really interested in us. They even fell behind on the way to Charms to talk with one of Ron's brother. And while the two have been nothing but boring annoyances, can I not help but feel for him a little.

"There is more to the story I mentioned than what I told the class, Herodus. I'm just not allowed to speak of it while here at Hogwarts. Though those two are definitely inquisitive enough they will find out for themselves, which means we won't have them bother our classes. Yes, I did it both to get them off our backs and give them something useful to do." Lady Athena told me, making me smile before we entered the Charms classroom.  
"Greetings, Professor Flitwick. I hope you won't mind, but for this class and his next, Herodus will have to focus on my lessons. I just want him doing it here as part of his Godly training. And I mean training by all Olympians, not just myself. I hope you will accept." The Goddess tells the tiny professor, who nods excitedly and replies:  
"Of course, milady. Would you be opposed to me checking up from time to time. I would love to know what the Goddess of Wisdom teaches the adopted son of my former favorite student." This makes the both of us smile at the smaller man and Lady Athena says: "I understand completely, professor. And remember, the truest knowledge is that our memories keep our love for those lost to Hades alive within our heads and minds."

And while this makes the Head of Ravenclaw tear up, do I also hear others among me mutter words of agreement and amazement over how great Lady Athena is. The Goddess then does the same to a set of desks as she did in History class and yet this time she makes me take the seat that makes me have my back to Professor Flitwick. I grimace at the man over this, but the man shakes his head at me, making me smile at him before I turn back.

"Go ahead, Herodus. Redo my game. Prove me you paid attention." Lady Athena orders me and I nod, looking down at the chess board in front of me and moving my hand towards it. I move one piece at a time, yet as I do, is my mind not focused on my hand or the board in front of me; it envisions the way that the pieces were moved back in History. Yet halfway through, do I hesitate as I remember her moving several pieces, but I can't quite remember which piece she moved first.  
I take a deep breath and move my hand from a black rook to a black knight and back a few times before deciding to take a risk and grabbing the rook. "Stop." Lady Athena states and I grimace as I ask: "You did the knight first, didn't you?" The Goddess nods and says: "Indeed. Drop the rook and go on. You're doing great so far." This renews my confidence and I do as told.  
I do, after a few more moves, feel Professor Flitwick coming up on my right, but I ignore it, only spotting him conjuring a seat of his own from the corner of my eye but not really registering it. And after a dozen more moves do I put a piece in front of the king and mutter: "Checkmate." Making both Professor Flitwick and Lady Athena smile at me.

"Well done, Herodus. Eight out of ten." Her words startle me and she says: "No, I did not take two points for your mistake between the rook and the knight. You actually, somehow subconsciously, switched from the game I played to another about four moved before you checkmated the king. I just didn't say anything, because I could already see that the strategy would work.  
Now, can you tell me why I asked you to do this and why I consider the fact that you created your own game to be a good thing?" This makes me turn from the goddess back to the chessboard, which seems to have reset itself back to the starting position. "The – the repeating – to train my mind. To make sure I would be able to remember anything, no matter how complicated. And the other thing, because you're not just the Goddess of wisdom, but also of Strategy." I mutter my answer.  
The Goddess smiles, but then says: "True, but I also have another reason. I explained it to Professor Flitwick previously. Tell me, what does that say to you?" And this time I strongly answer: "That this isn't just for your skills, it's for skills that your family wants to teach me as well. My guesses would be either father or Lord Ares." At which the Goddess answers:

"Two out of three. It is to help you once you learn from my siblings as well as our joined parents and it's for Ares, who will be later on. Be proud of yourself, Herodus. You are truly proving to have a good mind." She then looks down at the board, which moves to the side of the desk and a notebook and pen appear on the desk.  
This both startles and intrigues me and Lady Athena says: "No pupil of mine will work with old-fashioned writing equipment. You may use quills and ink for your essays for other classes if you wish to do so, but you will use either a pen or pencil for my classes. Now, I want you to write down _every_ step I made in my game as well as two other things. One, how you could have changed the game after choosing the rook first and two, what made you change the game at the end."  
This makes me gulp as that sounds like a lot of work and the goddess smirks as she says: "You have a free period after this. Get to work, Herodus." And while I finally focus on my surroundings and hear Seamus snickering from the table beside me, do I sigh and take the pen, bending down over the open notebook and switching my gaze between it and the chessboard to my left.  
Yet because I have been using the quill and ink for the last several months, do I actually catch myself wanting to dip my pen into an ink pot that isn't there, but luckily enough does Lady Athena ignore this and does Professor Flitwick tell both Seamus and Ernie, who is sitting on my other side, to focus on their own tables and tasks when they spot this.

Yet then the class ends and I realize I am only just nearing the end of the first bit of the task set ahead of me. "Come Herodus, let us move onto something else that is important. A place where _you_ can study." Lady Athena tells me as the bell rings to signal the end of the class and I nod at her, grateful for the fact that she is both strict and caring in her teaching.  
We start to move through the castle and I actually find myself moving over to a small alcove in the hallway leading to the grounds that lead to the Herbology greenhouses. "Very good. Inside, but with a good place for you to sit and put down your writing equipment and yet with easy access to the outside so you can get a breath of fresh air when you need it." Lady Athena mutters.  
At this I can't help but think: "Inside, like wives of old used to be like while their husbands worked and yet outside and in a window, which allows me a constant view over my father's domain." And while I really hope that I didn't insult my mother with my thoughts, do I take my seat. And as I write, do I actually feel as if someone runs a hand through my hair. "Wait your turn." I hear Lady Athena say and this shocks me, but it also makes me continue writing with a large smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **Sneaky, sneaky, Hera.  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter didn't have all that much happen, but that is kind of the point. This chapter was meant to prove that, because Lady Athena's lessons are all about training Harry's mind, it will be a while before he is smart and has the kind of mind and memory that she wants him to have, thus giving her a reason to stay all the way until the exams.  
**_ _ **And speaking of, that actually gave me and idea for a future chapter. Though that idea, if I go with it, also means that this part of the story might finish sometime soon, in the next month or two, three at max. And that, like I mentioned at the start of the chapter, means that Ron and Hermione might not be out of the story for as long as I had originally planned. And for those who think I am downgrading Athena, I'M NOT!  
**_ _ **I have plans,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	27. The Result Of Studying

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I had almost NO inspiration to write these chapters this month. The first half I worked on editing To Read Into The Universe and I got about 10 to 15 chapters in and after that a story idea that had been bugging me all month kept my attention for almost another week. I wrote 11 chapters in just three days, just to get the whole thing out of my head and even then I just wanted to write on.  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to just write first page previews for all of these stories – bar Harrison and Harry, The Fidelius Kept Secret and The Unspeakable Escape Program which had chapters pre-written – and just promise you guys two chapters for next month alongside posting the 11 chapters of my new story this month. But I decided on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **to just see how far I could get with all these stories and go from there.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Talonwalker  
Qoriant Grindelwald  
Hopetess  
Ale74  
Wishfull-Star  
Kirsty21  
Kaito Hatake Uchiha  
WhiteElfElder  
Yaw6113  
Radiant Arabian Nights  
Jostanos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27  
**_ _ **The Result Of Studying**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of April 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last two months have been incredibly interesting and has made a lot of students wonder why I'm not in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Lady Athena's lessons have been amazingly helpful and interesting in ways I never thought they would be. She actually even taught me to predict a game ahead of it being played by getting the teachers' permission for me to watch their teams train. In return I promised not to try out for any position. And with my father being the God of the Sky, I didn't think it would be fair if I did anyway.  
"I mean, there's always the chance that he will teach me to fly without a broom, so that would give me an unfair advantage if I did try-out or even make the Gryffindor team." I had thought to myself after hearing about this deal. Yet others hadn't been that understanding and the current Team Captain, someone in Fifth year named Oliver Wood had tried to argue this. "He's James Potter's son! He's a born Seeker!" He had yelled.  
But Lady Athena had glared him down and snarled: "One, Herodus was _adopted_ , not the actual birth son of Lord James and Lady Lily. Two, that still only makes him his _son_ , not his _clone_. Learn the difference and accept that if Herodus doesn't want to play, he won't have to. He is happy with this decision and it's not up to you to decide how he should feel over this. Now get over yourself and train your _actual_ team."  
And to my relief had Fred and George grabbed the lad by his arms and dragged him away before he could try to dig himself a further hole by continuing the argument or something. Neville had still asked me if I was really okay with this and I had simply shrugged and said: "What can I say? Aunt Athena knows me as well as I know myself. She basically just voiced most of my thoughts." And Neville had nodded and left it at that.

Aunt Athena also gave me another task to focus on; to take the exact same route to certain classes every single day. The same route to Potions on Wednesday and Friday, the same route to Transfigurations on Monday and Thursday, the same route to flying classes on Thursday and so on and so forth. It had been a little hard at first as I was basically one of the few students who did this, but I eventually learned it.  
And when Aunt Athena tested me by taking me my glasses and wrapping a blindfold around my eyes and then instructing me to head to various classes, I had managed to do this flawlessly, actually avoiding every student even the ones that tried to purposely walk elsewhere to make me walk into them. This not just because I know their route pattern and know which one of them are bullies who like doing this, but because my other senses were heightened.  
I could hear it when one set of footsteps were to approach me, if someone stopped, if someone tried holding back snickers or hissed at someone else to keep them from snickering. And I heard them splutter in shock and indignation when I just flawlessly sidestepped them and walked on, not even caring for them. I managed this for all four classes that Aunt Athena tested me on and even managed to memorize exactly where the shortcuts were.

I also got homework for every other meal break and used them to both keep my stomach filled and my time spent with my friends, especially Fred and George as I hardly have any time to spend with them otherwise, but also to study those around me, to keep my ears open for conversations going on around me and to determine from just hearing a few sentences if their conversations are worth my time or not or if I should keep a closer eye on them.  
And because of this, is it easy for me to notice and does it just not come as a surprise to me when, at the end of lunch today, when we actually have the afternoon off as the teachers need to hold a staff meeting that will probably take the rest of the day, the confrontation that I have been awaiting finally takes place. "She's turning you into a right dweeb!" I hear from my side while sorting my salad into separate compartments, another small exercise.  
"Says the boy who's been trying to become Gryffindor's Chess Champion all year." I calmly retort, Aunt Athena's classes making it easier for me to keep my cool and Ronald splutters. "What? You think you can beat me then?" He asks and I coolly answer: "Yes." And yet Ron seems to be expecting me to say more as his face turns impatient while I start munching on my bites of cucumber and zucchini. "Well?" He asks angrily.  
"Your call. I don't care. Just not anywhere after today. We might be free today, but I still have my training and I got lucky that Aunt Athena decided to go with the teachers' plan and give me the day off as well. She even trains and tests me from time to time over the weekends, after all.""Exactly, she is abusing her rights as your mentor. She's not training you, she's putting you through bloody slave-labor. And most of it isn't even fun!"

"To you." I calmly retort, just taking a sip of water and then grabbing and raising both my plate and my glass off the table as Ronald furiously slams his chess set on the table. "You and me, right here, right now! If I win, you stop these ridiculous lessons." At which I want to roll my eyes, but I have no interest in making him lose his focus to his anger and just state: "If I win, you never criticize my lessons again.""DEAL!"  
Ronald tries to reach out to me, but I fell him with a stare and snarl: "So I have stated, so shall it be known." Ronald falters, but then glares at me and says: "So I have stated, so shall it be done." And with that does he set his chess set between us, yet before he can set the pieces, do I reach for the black ones and remove them off the board. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ronald asks and I answer: "Your chess set answers to you, mine to me."  
And while this makes the boy's eye twitch, do I set my own set of black pieces, which I keep in a knapsack on my hip along with my own board, on the old looking board. "Fine, whatever. White moves first, in case –.""Just play." I mutter, already studying the board and carefully taking several looks at each of his pieces to determine which ones he seems to have used first. Ronald glares, but then loudly states: "Pawn to C4."

And while this seems to draw the attention of a few around us, do I state: "Pawn to E5." Ron smirks at me and says: "You could speak up, you know?""You could do with just playing the game." I simply retort, making him glare again. We play on and on and while Ron keeps raising his voice with every move, do I keep my voice calm and collected and just keep studying his way of playing. And after only five moves, do I figure it out.  
"Wow, what a kid." I can't help but think and instantly devise several strategies that Aunt Athena taught me. And after making my own fifth move and watching him make his, do I recognize which of these will help me win the quickest – and hopefully shut that screaming up. And so I just calmly play on, a few more moves and playing two or three trick moves to, as I'm well aware, make Ron think that his strategy is about to beat mine.  
But while I have my strategy in mind and need only two moves to change it as Ron actually makes one move that makes me feel like I just lost my strategy, do I also notice that he is paying less attention to the game and is just starting to smirk and grin more and more as he makes each of his moves. I sigh at this and then say: "Knight to B3. Checkmate." And Ronald's mouth almost hits the floor as my Black Knight forces the King to drop his crown.  
"What? _**How**_?" Ron asks, sounding shocked and furious and I answer: "You lost sight of the game. You became so focused and assured of your strategy, you weren't even paying attention to mine or my side of the board for that matter. I played that knight-pawn-knight trick several times to get across the board and you didn't even notice. And that's one of the first tricks Aunt Athena taught me. If you had seen that the first or second time, you could have stopped me."

"Best two out of three!" Ron tries, but I shake my head and say: "We agreed. We swore and stated it. One match. You agreed that if you lost, you would stop criticizing my lessons. Now –." I reach into my bookbag and hand him several of my old notes, from when Aunt Athena first came to teach me as I say: "Read these. They won't help you beat me, as I _am_ trained by the Goddess who invented this game, but it will help you achieve your goal."  
"YOU TRICKED HIM!" Granger yells from the other side of the table, but I just stare at her and say: "Quite the contrary. Our lessons were being discussed, he was the one to bring them up in the first place and he made the first challenge. I simply answered. Ronald has no one to blame for the fact that he forgot who my current mentor is but himself. His ego made him think himself superior to the Goddess of Intelligence, not me.  
And unless you want me to press charges, you will keep those hands to yourself." I snarl, actually letting a hint of anger sound through my voice as I already know, without looking, that Ronald is reaching for my pieces. I turn to him as he reels back and pick up the pieces myself, thanking each of them respectively for their help and using a bit of a cloth to wipe scratches off of those that got hurt before putting them back.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asks and I answer: "Chess is an art form, Ronald, and it's also a strategy game; one often used by warlords, generals and leaders of massive armies. And like the soldiers in an army, every piece of a chess set deserves respect. Wizards Chess can easily see you lose a piece to another permanently, just like a battle can cost an army plenty of soldiers. Only those without hearts take the differences for granted."

And while I am quite sure that, like so many times before these past few months, there are a few students who are whispering to each other that I sound just like a God or something, do I think: "I was born one and will be one again when I finish my training." Yet as I leave my seat and head out, do I spot it again; a ray of sunshine lighting my path as I walk. And this makes a giddy, childish grin grow on my face as I head outside, onto the grounds.  
There I see her seated on one of the many benches stationed across the grounds and take my seat next to her, calmly waiting for her to speak. "You did quite well, though you really are losing your touch with your own childlike innocence. Makes it a good thing that my training with you is almost over and that your father is next. He'll make sure that you have fun again." Aunt Athena says to me and I smile as I say: "I have fun now too."  
"We both know there are different kinds of ways to have fun, Herodus, though I appreciate the compliment. Now, I have one final test for you." I nod at her and the Goddess fells me with a stare that makes me feel like a newborn raven chick about to be eaten by an eagle or other predatory bird. I gulp, suddenly wondering if I'm ready and the woman states: "A 100% perfect score on **all** your Wizarding exams; theory and practical. Not 99, not 95, not 90 – one-hundred. Across the board." And while I know I have trials ahead, do I nod in acceptance.

* * *

 _ **Well, that happened.  
**_ _ **Okay, I'm going to be honest with you all; I don't know how to bring out Athena's talents. I know what I want her to teach Harry – Map reading (the blindfold walking), battle strategy (the chess stuff) and speed reading, which is why Athena set him this new challenge. But to be honest, when I write about her "teaching" Harry and his lessons, it comes off as boring and so does she and I**_ _ **don't want that**_ _ **!  
**_ _ **But I don't want to do anything with swords or knives either as that's going to be something Ares and Hephaestus will be sharing between each other. So if any of you have any ideas on what I can have Athena teach Harry – BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR EXAMS – please let me know before the end of June and I'll consider it. If I like it enough, I might either write a chapter or, at the least, part of a chapter about it.  
**_ _ **Help, please,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
